Origins: Part I
by Elleoquent
Summary: It happened over ten years ago. They clashed, they kissed, and half of them died. Now the six must overcome their differences to face a whole new challenge... Eventual PPGRRB. Some OCs.
1. First Kiss

_**Prologue: First Kiss**_

Everything was scorched.

The pavement on the streets had cracked and buckled from extreme pressure and heat. Trees were burned so badly that the tips of their branches smoldered like lit cigarettes. Some of the near-by buildings had gaping holes; the tops of others had been shaved off entirely, their sharp and jagged crowns pointing upwards towards six young children, whose bodies hung, suspended in the air.

A passerby might have gaped in awe, but the wary residents of Townsville instead peered out from behind overturned cars and crumpled mailboxes, plotting their next dash for some less-hazardous ground.

The crowd rippled and ducked when one of the children, a scruffy-looking red-haired boy in a cap, zipped across the sky and mercilessly tackled one of his opponents. Those who were mothers and fathers cringed as a fair-skinned girl with a large bow in her hair landed on her back in the middle of the street, falling at a velocity hard enough to dent the asphalt.

For a moment, she lay there in a manner so fragile that she appeared dead. The on-lookers cooed in frantic worry and grumbled disappointments about the city's mayor, the one who commissioned children to fight. No, they were certainly not voting for _him_ again. Not seeming to notice them, the girl opened her large, luminous eyes with a shutter and struggled to her feet.

The blow, which would have killed an ordinary child, seemed to have little effect on her as she watched the five other youngsters land around her in two distinct groups. Two other girls joined the little red-head, helping her to her feet.

"Blossom, are you okay!?"

"Jerks!! You're gonna pay for that!"

The boy in the red cap gave a nasty grin, exposing several missing teeth.

"Oh yeah? Well that's what _girly_ here gets for sucker-punchin' me."

"Well what did ya expect!? You attacked us first!" A little girl with raven-black hair stepped forward, waving her fists at the boys defiantly.

"Yeah, but the three of you are so ugly, we thought we'd do the city a favor and keep yer faces out of the paper!" A black-haired boy quipped cruelly. His brothers snickered in appreciation.

"Why you… I'LL FIX YOUR FACE!!" The dark-haired girl howled, charging at the three boys head-on.

"Buttercup, STOP!!" The command echoed up and down the desolate street, causing even the three hateful boys to freeze in their tracks. Confident that she now controlled the situation, the girl named Blossom lowered her eyes and whispered,

"Let's… let's use the attack the Professor suggested." Buttercup's eyes went wide with dread.

"You can't be _serious_."

"Ewwwwww! Blossom!" The tiny blond girl standing next to her wailed. "I don't wanna!"

"But Bubbles! Nothing else has worked!" Blossom cried, her cheeks flaring vividly enough to match her hair. "I don't like it either, but we've got to do something to protect Townsville!"

Before the others could continue their protests, the red-haired boy recovered from the confusion long enough to bellow,

"What the hell are you crazy girls talkin' about!?"

"Yeah! You're givin' us the creeps!" The blond-haired boy chimed in.

"Let's get back to the fight already!" Agreed the black-haired one.

Seething, Buttercup turned and glared at her sister.

"FINE! But this had better work, because I'm_ NEVER_ doing it again!!"

Bubbles nodded in agreement. Blossom smiled at them with a mingling expression of uncertainty.

"Okay then, all at once."

With a simultaneous nod, the three girls shot towards their opponents at a speed that could have rivaled the finest jet plane of the day. The red-haired girl closed in on her target, tightly seizing the sleeves of his shirt in a nervous grip.

"What are ya doin'!? Get offa-!!" The cries of protest stopped short as the girl formed a cute, little "o" with her lips and tenderly placed it on the bridge of his cheekbone. Then, with a barely-audible popping sound...

She kissed him.

The crowd watched silently as the very particles of air around them jumped and danced madly through a world so incredibly still that the beat of a single eyelash could be heard. It had not been a particularly romantic or lavish kiss, but sincere, shy and tentative. The onlookers sighed, trying to catch their breath.

But the moment ended abruptly. The boy staggered forward, clawing at his chest as if trying to pull something dreadfully painful and poisonous out of his body. His lips poured sounds of no distinguishable meaning as he sputtered with blind and searing rage.

The cries turned to panic as his brothers emitted similar howls, falling to the ground in the same manner of discourse as their leader. The boy thrashed his head left and right, his eyes wide as he tried to understand the source of their outbursts, looking for a way out of such a terrible predicament.

"…the HELL!?"

"Blossom! What's happening to them!?"

Hearing the name, the red-haired boy looked up again. He was no longer screaming gritting his teeth so bitterly that drops of blood fell from his lips. The girl stared at him, entirely transfixed on his red eyes and bulging temples. Her hands shook.

"Why-"

Her words were cut off by another burst of agonized shrieks erupted from the boys, their skin boiling and glowing with franticly swirling beams of light. Their bodies heaved, quickly loosing all distinguishable features as they throbbed, consumed by brightness.

Blossom did not move.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!" Her blond-haired sister began to whimper while desperately trying to console the boy she had kissed. Her cries fell to deaf ears as he shivered, collapsing further to the pavement.

"Blossom! BLOSSOM!!" The dark-haired girl shouted, trying to get her sister's attention. Her eyes were continually shifting from the other girl's still form to the twisting mass which was her opponent. A sharp whining sound filled the air, growing ominously like the wail of an incoming bomb.

"We've got to get out of here." She whispered, still receiving no reply from her sister. "WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"

The whine had grown dangerously loud. Buttercup flew at a speed that she had never even bragged to have, pulling at Bubbles with one arm, then reaching out for Blossom with the other.

Blossom finally opened her mouth to say something when a snap and flicker of light made her jump. The rush that followed was intense enough to tug flesh from bone. To Blossom, it seemed to suck up all the buildings, trees and light and air until nothing but a grey-black emptiness filled her eyes.

…

It was times like these that John Utonium wished he had, in fact, given into one of his more boyish whimsies and installed jet packs onto the sides of his station wagon. Because nothing said "cool dad" better than having a couple of turbine thrusters adhered between the back-seat doors and rear fender of an otherwise very uncool car.

Actually, it had more been one of Buttercup's whimsies, thought up one day as he was driving the girls to school. Normally he would have let them fly, but as far as he was concerned no decent father would let his little girls fly in an early-morning thundershower.

Then again, what kind of decent father lets his little girls nearly perish in a near nuclear explosion while he waits safely at home? He frowned as the car passed charred and broken buildings that looked particularly depressed under the dimly-lit gray sky.

Letting his eyes swim across the road, John imagined the pitiful bleating of Buttercup's protests as he'd loaded the three girls into the back seat only days ago, stowing their little backpacks under the lip of the front seat.

Blossom had scolded her. Jet packs on a car! How ridiculous! Rolling his eyes as the two of them bickered; he watched Bubbles from the rear-view mirror as she sat staring out the window dreamily as the car rolled out of the drive, entirely unconcerned with her sisters' argument.

"You're distracted."

The bluntness of the statement startled John out of his reverie. He glanced to his right at the slender, young woman with thick glasses sitting beside him.

"I am not." He stammered, lacking a better retort.

"You were muttering something about jet packs." Erica Langley said, raising a delicate eyebrow so far up her wide forehead it nearly vanished beneath the line of her bangs. "And I didn't realize it was customary in Townsville to drive on the left-hand side of the road."

"It's always customary during an emergency."

"You're worried about them?" John winced at the question, loosening his black tie a bit so that he could clear his throat.

"Don't be foolish! Those three are indestructible, I tell you." Unconvinced by his light-hearted show, Erica waved a hand at the statement, apparently unconcerned.

"If they're really the best experiment to date, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

An awkward silence fell between the two. The buildings in the section they were driving through appeared to be thinning out; looking worse for the wear with every passing block. John was surprised at the steadiness of his own voice when he found the nerve to speak again.

"My girls are more than an 'experiment' to me, Erica. You of all people should be able to appreciate that."

Erica bit down on her lower lip and resumed staring out the window with a scornful gaze at the ruined city streets. She had been unusually resentful lately, not at all like the cheerful and brilliant student he had remembered from their years at graduate school. Unsure of how to approach this new attitude, John decided it was best to change the subject.

"They're really not so bad, you know… a lot like normal children, really."

"Tsk!"

"Well, at least consider it." John told her quietly. As the station wagon rolled into a large clearing that he could only vaguely recognize as the downtown, John felt his foot grow heavy on the accelerator.

"Jets packs… jet packs… hmmmmm. Not such a bad idea."

"You're muttering again."

"Oh, shut up."

…

Blossom's cringed at the sound of distant thunder growling. She could hear voices hovering somewhere off above her, making disconnected sounds of concern.

"Here she is!!"

"Do you suppose she's alright?"

"Have they found the other two yet?"

"Yeah… the blast pushed them over that way, I think."

"Blossom! Blossom, honey, are you all right?"

Recognizing one of the voices as the Professor's, Blossom cracked her eyes open to a bright beam of sunlight dancing down through the clouds. It hadn't been raining at all. The thunder she had heard was actually the footsteps from a small group of Townsville citizens crunching the bits of gravel and debris scattered about on the ground where she was laying.

The Professor was kneeling beside her, the beads of sweat that were hanging from his head quivered as he nervously chewed on his lip, probably longing for his pipe. Inwardly, Blossom sighed.

When would adults ever learn that smoking wasn't good for them?

Squirming to sit up, she peered around blankly as the Professor fussed, checking for injuries. The city streets were even more horrendously burnt than before; the sticky smell of burnt rubber and tar wafted through the air.

Not far away, she could see her sisters lying on the pavement, unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. A slender brunette in a white lab coat was leaning over them with a puzzled look on her face. Blossom vaguely thought that she had seen the woman before, but right now there was something more pressing on her mind.

"What happened to them?"

"Them?" The Professor asked her numbly, looking up from bandaging her middle just long enough to ask.

"The Rowdyruff Boys… they were caught up in the blast." She said, eyes fixed on the spot where she'd last seen the three of them standing. As the Professor followed her gaze, his thick, black eyebrows almost seemed to melt together, brushing each other with concern.

"Professor… why… why was he looking at me like that?"

Silently, the Professor turned to face her. A kind of sickening realization was spread across his features. It was making her uneasy.

"Professor… _why_?"

**Author's Notes:**

Hello! For those of you who are new to the story, please enjoy. I realize this is a bit of a stretch from the usual Powerpuff storyline, but if you're open to the concept of a little artistic licence, this may be the story for you.

To my loyal readers: As I'm sure you clever people have realized, this is not Chapter 1 as you once knew it. This is, my friends, a prologue which I hope will offer some valuable insight into the finer details of the coming chapters. Okay... actually, I just added it for my own amusement. While chapters 1-5 will remain primarily as they were, I do intend to make some subtle changes and corrections so that the story will flow more smoothly. At any rate, it certainly won't be necessary to reread that portion of the story if you do not wish to.

_Elle_

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network.


	2. The Search

_**Chapter 1: The Search**_

"Why...?" Blossom whispered, snorting as she inhaled an unhealthy amount of dust. "Just _why _does everything have to be so difficult?"

The old Citysville Library had proved to be far more decayed than she'd originally expected. Exhaling sharply, Blossom threw her shoulders back in a rigid manner and ascended the staircase with delicate steps. Brittle wood groaned beneath her feet, and she found herself longing to let go and fly to the next level.

'_This is, without a doubt, the most foolish thing I have ever done. Ever.' _

A faint metallic whir sounded on the other side of the wall. She gripped the splintered banister for support, and reminded herself that falling through the infrastructure was, perhaps, the least of her worries. She couldn't afford to have the Mechs find her. A fight here would jeopardize the library and all of the valuable information it contained.

Gathering herself, Blossom took several hurried steps to distance herself from the noise. Surrounded by so many enemies, she knew better than to lose her nerve now. Reaching the second floor, she darted in between the nearest set of bookshelves for cover.

'_Philosophy, theology, religion...' _Crouching on the floor, Blossom skimmed over the nearest titles to orient herself. On a whim, she snatched a text on ancient mythology and tucked it under one arm. A little light reading for later wouldn't hurt.

'_Probably the only way I'll be able to sleep tonight anyway…'_ She thought with a sigh.

Straightening herself, she crept slowly to the far wall. Light from the windows illuminated the dust specks falling around her in a pale grey flurry. Catching sight of her movements in the glass, Blossom realized it had been some time since she'd seen her own reflection.

The effects that recent events had over her were startling; her rich, red hair hung lankly around a face that had been blanched of all its pigment. These long nights of crusading and disrupted naps during the day were taking their toll on her.

More curious than appalled, she brushed away a thin layer of dust from the glass. As the reflection returned her steady gaze, she was thankful that at least one part of her had remained more alive than dead.

Pink. The color of champagne and roses that she had once considered unique. Romantic even. Now their sprit only served to make her face appear more stricken, leaving the distinct impression of a red-haired albino. Blossom felt her chest tighten with loss.

'_When did I become such a ghost?' _She wondered. Less than a year ago, she would have shot through the still air of the library with reckless abandon, seeking out her quarry in no time at all. Everything was changing now; surely she and her sisters were no exception.

The fierce sound of clicking gears brought her back to her senses. Collapsing to her knees, Blossom cursed silently. How foolish, to let herself become distracted!

_Click. Clang. Click. Clang… _

Lying silently against the wall beneath the windows, she listened intently.

'_1... 2… 3…4…' _She thought, taking a possible tally of opponents. By the sound of the footsteps, they were rather large too…

'_Perfect.' _Slinking along awkwardly on her hands and knees, she pulled herself away from the light quickly. It never ceased to amaze her that the shadows she had been unable to conquer as a child where now her best defense.

Permitting herself to stand again, Blossom edged quickly to the back part of the library. Her muffled steps felt agonizingly loud with the echoes of her predators ringing around faintly. It was her impulse to draw back; get out quickly while she was still undiscovered.

Instinct, however, said that this would be her only chance. In only a few short hours this territory would be occupied with enemies. Though it was highly doubtful that her bounty would be recognized for its true worth, she couldn't afford to let it slip through her fingers.

'_Not when I'm this close.'_

A door labeled "Media Centre" was hidden discreetly in the far right-hand corner of the second floor. Eyeing the frame warily, Blossom stretched one arm up and unhooked the thin, bronze wire that was fastened around the hinge. She'd lost one too many friends to such fiendish traps to overlook them herself.

Slipping though the door, she stepped lightly over the fragile floorboards. The room had been partially decimated; small sections of the floor and walls missing entirely. Thankfully, the electronic archives seemed to have survived the carnage. Thumbing through them, Blossom felt her heart stutter in her chest.

'_It's not here. I can't believe it… all the time I wasted just following a dead trail…' _Releasing a sob-like sigh of frustration, she gazed around the room aimlessly, hoping to spot something that she might have overlooked. An old newspaper article caught her attention.

"_Pint-Sized Protectors of Townsville: The Powerpuff Girls" _

Crossing back over to the print archives, she skimmed her fingertips over the crusty paper with a gentle caress. A large photo of she and her sisters dominated the front page.

'_Hmmm… Looks like even the Citysville press kept watch over us. Were we really that well-known?' _

Bubbles, her youngest sister had her arms thrown out in welcome. To her left, Buttercup, curled away from the camera, turning back only to give the photographer her trademark scowl. And she, Blossom, in the middle with her hands resting confidently on her hips while her small chest puffed out in a mock-Superman fashion. Studying this, she couldn't help but smile at how comical they had all seemed.

Briefly, Blossom wondered if her sisters were all right. The two of them crossed her thoughts frequently as of late, knowing that she would never forgive herself if…

Flipping through the stack of papers as she browsed headlines, she could feel the rich taste of bile rising in her throat.

"_Mysterious Attacks… Citizens Go Missing… Fatal Accident on Townsville Bridge: Who Is To Blame?... Inquisition on Bridge Fumbled… More Attacks… Citizen Found Dead… City Wall Unveiled… Attacks Slow…" _

"_Attacks Stop." _

Suppressing a shiver of dread, Blossom reached for the last paper in the stack and examined it at arm's length.

"_Another Powerpuff Dead? Authorities Have No Answers…" _Sneering with distaste at the media's dramatics, she crunched the newsprint up in the palm of her hand.

_Clink!_

The close proximity of the sound left her petrified for an instant. Looking down slowly, her eyes beheld a most unwelcome sight.

A metal disk, scarcely three inches in diameter with a pulsating red light in the center glared back at her. A motion sensor. Clearly, the door hadn't contained the only trap left for her.

The sensor beeped.

"Oh sh-"

A sharp crackling sound filled the air as the roof of the library splintered and came gliding down upon her. Thinking quickly, Blossom jumped through one of the holes in the floor, landing on the tile below. She launched herself forward and ran full throttle towards the backdoors, kicking them aside as snapping timbers and falling chunks of brick pummeled the ground behind her.

She was forced to pause at the top of the steps as fresh air and daylight attacked her senses. He stomach tightened when she noticed the distinct gleam of metallic plate armor.

It seemed that her count on the Mech. patrol earlier had been one short.

Her opponents wasted no time in rushing at her, but before Blossom had a chance to react, a jet streak of blue and brown hit the closest of her aggressors.

"Five to one seems a bit unfair, even for you." Blade turned back to give her an off-handed smile. Blossom returned the gesture as she delivered a decisive strike to a near-by Mech.

It was good to see a familiar face.

Like Blossom and her sisters, Blade had a set of Chemical X driven powers that allowed him increased speed and strength as well as flight. He was tall; in his early twenties with ashy brown hair, dark blue eyes and a friendly (if not flirtatious) character. Having met by chance several years ago, the two of them had formed a loose but dependable alliance.

"Thanks, but I would've been fine."

"You sure?" Another swarm of Mechs rounded the corner, attracted by the energy that their fight was emitting.

"Positive." Blossom answered weakly, realizing that the odds were steadily increasing against them. She and Blade exchanged knowing looks.

"Feel like visiting the library again?" He asked, nodding his head toward the doors behind them.

"It's collapsing," she informed him, "but sure, why not?" Swerving around, they dodged one metallic claw after another. Blade drew the sword he always carried and forced the wood apart.

"Condemned building, ladies first please." He grinned cattily, ushering her inside. Blossom glared at him from the corner of her eye.

The inside of the library was now an absolute wreck. A fair portion of the second floor had caved into the first, littering the entire area with debris. Blossom shut the doors quickly and shoved a large bookcase across them in hopes of slowing the Mechs' advance.

Blade grabbed her shoulders firmly and dragged her into the nearest corner. Crouching behind some fallen support beams, they watched as the Mechs wrenched the doors aside and came pouring in. Blossom felt Blade's grip on her tighten as he pressed his lips to the side of her face insistently. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she brusquely batted his hand away from her neckline.

'_I should've seen this coming…' _

"This _really_ isn't a good time…" She reminded him as he continued to chew at her the notch between her jaw and earlobe.

"Yeah, but has that ever stopped me?" He asked innocently, playing absently with a few stray strands of hair around her face.

"No," Blossom admitted, "but _this _usually does the trick." She whispered, swiftly jabbing an elbow into his appendix.

"Harsh." Blade muttered, backing away a bit and doing his best to look injured. Blossom smirked at him and turned back to watch their pursuers.

"Hey… they're gone."

"What?"

"Gone. Why do you suppose they cleared out so-"

She was interrupted by a loud snap as the last of the second floor crumbled down on top of them. An overwhelming rush filled her ears for a moment before everything went dark, large slabs of stone and wood blocking out the bright, afternoon light.

As the noise dimmed and dust settled, she found herself caught beneath several large ceiling beams; Blade pinned uncomfortably on top of her.

"So… now a good time?"

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

"What are you doing in this part of town anyway?" Blossom asked, kicking up dust as they trotted side by side down the empty street.

"Meh. Choppin' up Mechs, bustin' skulls. Same old and same old." Blade answered with a shrug. "Looking for you mostly."

"Oh? Why?"

"Bomb said she needed to see you."

"Bomb? But I thought you hated-"

Blade cut her off, clearly not wanting to bring up his female counterpart.

"I do, but any excuse to see you is a good excuse." He said, giving her a flirtatious grin. Blossom smiled coyly, not the least bit taken in.

"Charmed, really. So how'd you find me?"

"Started with an excellent hunch, followed by hours of intensive sleuthing lead by nothing other than my noble heart and faultless intuition."

"Uh-huh. You got a tip, didn't you?" Blade scratched the bridge of his nose sheepishly.

"Yeah, Bane dropped me a line. He said there was a lot of activity happenin' in the area, so I thought I'd look in on it." He paused for a moment, looking around at the dismal remains of the city. Blossom followed suit, glancing around at all the damage the Mechs. had managed to do to Citysville with no superpowers around to protect it. Abandoned for the safety of all who had lived there, it was now essentially a ghost town.

"He's still after me, huh?" She asked, trying not to think about how bitter Bane must have been when he learned that she had gone rogue on his cause.

"Well you _did_ ditch your agreement with him, so… yeah." Blade shrugged. "Not like there's a whole lot he can do about it right now anyway, so don't worry." He said, shooting her a curious look.

"But come to think of it, why are you hanging around this Mech-infested dump?"

Blossom sighed, reminded of her loss.

"I was trying to locate some documents that might help me with my research, but no luck."

"What happened?"

"I got sidetracked and set off a motion detector. Careless mistake, really." She admitted. Blade nodded sympathetically.

"Can't say I'm too surprised. You're wearing yourself thin, babe." He said, reaching over to rub a bit of dirt off her chin. They rounded the corner of a crumbling skyscraper, coming within sight of the abandoned church that Blossom had established as her hideaway.

"I'm holding out just fine. And my name is Blossom." She added, reprimanding him lightly.

"Then what is it, Blossom?"

She hesitated to speak for a moment, distantly studying the stained-glass windows and ashen stone walls that served as her temporary home.

"It's… them. My sisters." She whispered, resting her hand lightly on the rough surface of the wooden doors. "I'm worried about them."

Blade smiled gently and shook his head.

"You're really somethin', you know that?" His voice warm and admiring.

"Yeah… I know." She gave him a meek smile and carefully unbolted the door. "Thanks for walking me home."

"S'matter? You're not going to invite me to spend the night?" He asked, spreading his arms in a joking manner.

"In a _church_? That's low even for _you_…" A bodiless voice echoed out of the shadows. Blade jumped and snatched the hilt of his weapon.

"Do you only talk big when you're hiding, Bomb?" He sneered, his tone suddenly filling with contempt. He tightened his grip on the sword, falling into a combat stance. "Or can you come out and say that to my face?"

"Gladly." Bomb sauntered out from under the cover of a near-by overhang with an audacious look fixed across her prim face.

Feeling the tension levels in the atmosphere surge, Blossom cautiously stepped between the two of them. Though she was good friends with both, even she hesitated to make herself a barrier between these two super-powered rivals.

"Thanks again, Blade. I'll see you around?" She asked, hoping he would take the hint. Blade lingered a moment longer, eyes wavering suspiciously on the girl behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Blossom?"

'_As sure as I don't want to face another squad of Mechs today…' _She resisted the urge to tell him.

"Bomb won't harm me." She said, catching his eye in a confident manner. Blade released his sword from his fingertips, nodding slowly. He looked over her shoulder at Bomb once more.

"You hurt her and I'll-"

"-spread my guts all over the place, I know." Bomb rolled her eyes, thoroughly unimpressed. Blade stepped forward, his eyes narrowed sharply. Blossom placed both hands on his chest, urging him to drop the challenge.

"Goodnight, Blade." She said with an air of finality. He spied the intentness of her gaze and backed off slowly.

"Night, Blossom." He muttered, turning to leave.

"Ta-tah!" Bomb called out, twiddling her fingers sarcastically after Blade's retreating form.

Blossom shook her head in a combination of amusement and relief as she forced the doors open with a slight push. The two of them slipped into the building quickly; with all of the Mechs running lose in the area, it wasn't wise to linger on the streets.

"So how long were you following us?" She asked casually. Bomb fanned her fingers out across her chest, feigning a rather convincing look of confusion.

"_Following you?_ Hon, whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, come off it, Bomb. We both know your espionage skills aren't _that_ sharp." Bomb shrugged, completely unfazed by the comment.

"I came along about the time you two were still picking the debris out of your hair…" She paused and glanced at Blossom, who was removing her coat. "Just curious, but when'd you notice me?" Blossom shrugged.

"A couple blocks later, around the old market square. I assume you heard the entire story then?"

"Mmm-hmm. You know, I can't believe he didn't-"

"He did." Blossom replied curtly.

"Oh." Bomb was quiet for a moment, pondering this.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you were trapped in an empty building together and you didn't _make anything_ of it!" She cried in a manner that suggested this was a terrific scandal.

"In empty building that was coming down on our heads, yes." Blossom corrected her. "Besides, I thought you hated-"

"I do, honey, I do. But as much as I detest the big louse, even I can't deny that he's some of the hottest merchandise around." Bomb said, waving a hand nonchalantly through the air. "Just because _I_ would only touch him with a ten-foot cattle prod doesn't mean that _everyone_ has to feel that way."

"Mmmmm…" Blossom mumbled, uncertain how to respond to that. As much as the two loathed each other, both Blade and Bomb seemed to share a few prominent qualities, such as their outstanding self-confidence and uncanny attraction for the opposite sex. When it came to relationships, Blade and Bomb were always the first to show their affections. And they could be VERY affectionate…

Just not for each other.

"Anyway, what did you need to see me for?" She asked, wishing to change the subject.

"Oh, just stoppin' in to see how you were doin'… and I wanted to let you know that I found them." In a swish of red hair, Blossom turned on her heel to stare at the other girl in disbelief.

"How? Where?" A clever smile cracked Bomb's lips. She seemed pleased to have finally have Blossom's full attention.

"Started out with an excellent hunch, followed by hours of intensive sleuthing-"

"_Booomb…_"

"Gen Tech. Apparently they've been there a while." Blossom puckered her mouth, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip.

"I see. Well that complicates things. Did you have any trouble?"

"Only if you count restraining myself. Those three have grown into some fine-"

"Bomb!"

"-strong fighters. Honestly honey, what did you _think_ I was going to say?" She inquired, giving Blossom a painfully false look of innocence.

"Nevermind."

"Which brings me back to the conversation you ended so _abruptly_." Bomb leaned in towards Blossom, eyes sparkling with curiosity and glee. "Why didn't you jump on that boy?"

"…in a collapsing building?"

"You have to admit, it'd be exciting."

"A little _too_ exciting."

"Aw, c'mon Blossom! Don't you have at least one tiny, little, itty-bitty regret about the whole thing?" Seeming to realize something, Blossom's eyebrows pinched together slightly in disappointment.

"Well? What is it already?" Bomb asked, nudging her affectionately with one shoulder.

A long pause ensued as Blossom stared sadly out the amber and crimson windows of her sanctuary. She sighed heavily, thinking back to what had happened in the library. It _was_ going to be a long, lonely night after all.

"I forgot my book."

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this chapter is more of a Prologue than anything, I guess. To clear up some technical matters, "Origins" takes place about ten years or so after the show's timeline. The Girls are in their late teens, and some rather strange and upsetting things have been happening to their home and the people they love. Obviously, a little bit darker than the cartoon itself- the rating is mostly for language, but also contains violence and suggestive goodness. May get bumped to "M" on later chapters.

That's all I'm going to say for now, but if I've managed to peak your curiosity, please say so. All comments and criticisms welcome, and I promise to respond to anyone who takes the time to send me some insight.

I only make one exception: Begging for updates.

Don't. Do. It.

_Elle_

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network.


	3. Old Enemies

Author's Note: The timeline I'm following has one major difference from the show- the RowdyRuff Boys and PowerPuff girls have only met **once **before (you may recall the whole kiss-go-boom scenario). This chapter picks up with the RRBs and what's become of them since that incident took place over ten years ago…

_**Chapter 2: Old Enemies**_

"Butch, what THE HELL were you thinkin' when you set this course up!" Brick bellowed over the adrenaline-inducing whine of churning blades.

"Apparently, the same thing YOU were thinkin' when ya approved it!" His dark-haired brother shouted back in accusation as he dodged another flying razor disk.

"Well this part definitely wasn't in the draft I received!" Brick retorted as he raced to avoid a random cluster of stun beams, gritting his teeth in irritation. He hated it immensely when things didn't go to plan, and having spent the last several hours contesting with the various dangers of Gen Tech's training room had done little to improve his mood.

"It wasn't in the final draft either!" Boomer reminded them. "Someone's tampered with the programming!"

There was good reason to believe this. For the past couple of months, Brick had suspected that the higher ups had been subtly pressing up the danger level of their training courses. It had become so difficult, in fact, that each of them had managed to wake up in the medical lab at least once in the past week. After sustaining long hours of rigorous mental and physical exercise, tensions were beginning to mount.

Brick glanced back and forth between his younger brothers, looking to see if they too had realized what was going on.

Boomer, the youngest of the three, was tall and lanky with unruly blonde hair that scattered over his eyes and forehead. He was glancing around nervously, keeping an eye out for more traps. Typically quiet around strangers, his painfully shy exterior hid a notorious prankster that had caught Brick (and nearly everyone else he knew) off guard more frequently than he was willing to admit.

Butch, on the other hand, was stocky and solid with spiky black hair. Burly, athletic, and roughly the size of a small ox, Brick greatly appreciated the fact that his younger brother was so amiable. He was still shooting him sour looks for having been blamed about the unexpected melee. Hardly surprising, since they were all scratched, sweaty, and ready to pick a fight over the smallest annoyance.

Brick himself was the oldest, and the self-declared leader of their little group. For better or worse, he had always filled the role of command since the three of them were revived by the science department at Gen Tech.; a company with a world-wide reputation for producing the cutting edge of weapons technology.

Due to the presence of Chemical X in their veins, the three boys sported unmatchable speed, strength, and other super-human abilities that made them one of Gen Tech's most successful projects.

'_Cause around here, success is only measured by how long you stay alive.' _Brick mused. But he knew that life hadn't always been like this. There had been another place, another time… before…

"Heads up!" Boomer shouted, startling him from his thoughts. Turning in the same direction as his brothers, Brick's hand flew up just in time to catch a fast-moving stray blade that would have otherwise lodged itself in his neck. Caught off guard, he swore as it bit half-way through his fingers.

"Good catch." Boomer muttered sarcastically. Wincing, Brick removed the blade from his hand.

"Wait here!" He snapped at the other two, breaking into a full run towards the center of the room. Operating under years of intense training and discipline, he moved almost mechanically as his eyes locked on the room's control panel.

"OVERRIDE" was all the glowing letters on the screen read. Furious at having been tricked, Brick held in an enraged cry and hurled the blade into the panel.

"_Vvvvvvrrrrr…_"

The howling of machinery in the room slowed to a docile purr. Walking over to the panel, Brick yanked the blade back out abrasively, inspecting the damage it had left. Behind him, Butch let out a long whistle as he and Boomer approached.

"Nice work, bro." Hardly impressed with himself, Brick studied the gash in his hand, silently stewing on the potential problems this exercise had presented.

'_Like losing my head.' _He thought bitterly.

"I think it's time I had a word with administration." He said. "I can't say I'm too pleased with some of the… _surprises_ they've been throwin' at us lately."

Butch and Boomer exchanged curious looks as their older brother made for the door, glowering dangerously.

"You ever get the feelin' that we're missin' somethin' here?" Boomer asked as they watched him leave.

"Yer just bein' paranoid." Butch told him, shrugging it off.

"I dunno… Brick seems a little more disgruntled than usual." Boomer leaned over the panel, pulling out the severed wiring with care. "C'mon. We'd better get this patched up before someone in administration sees it or we'll be runnin' tests like this all week."

"You take care of it." Butch snapped, getting sore at the thought. "Seriously, there's nothin' to worry about! Brick's had his panties up in a bunch since the day we were reborn! It's his nature. You know that."

"True." Boomer nodded as he gently coaxed another sparking cable out of the panel. "But don't ya think it's kinda funny that this is the third sabotage we've had this month?"

"No, cause it ain't the third sabotage. It ain't even the first!" Butch said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "It's just a technical error! We see 'em all the time!" Boomer's eyes narrowed.

"No, we don't. I'm responsible for seein' that they don't happen, remember?"

"Well you're doin' a hell of a job, ain't cha!" Butch snapped at him. Boomer clenched his jaw tightly, but didn't say anything. He took great pride in his work with Gen Tech's computers and seeing them malfunction like this struck him as a kind of personal insult.

"So you don't think it's sabotage?" He said finally.

"I think I'm more likely to get struck by lightnin'."

"All right then… catch!" Boomer said, standing quickly and tossing Butch a live wire.

"What the…? GAHHHH!"

…

After snagging a few bandages from the medical lab, Brick made his way to the head conference room at Gen Tech. The room was lavish compared to the rest of the facilities; set with a large granite table and rows of plush chairs. The hall was normally bursting with business executives at debate, but not today. At the moment it was dark and empty except for one well-dressed gentleman standing with his back to the door.

Brick grimaced. Kabanni.

_'This ain't gonna go well.'_

In the ten years that he had spent training at Gen Tech, Brick had found that the majority of administration to be a pretty reasonable lot. Even if they had an insufferable tendency to be patronizing, he could usually persuade one or more of the big suits to make life a little more comfortable for he and his brothers.

Kabanni, however, was not so compliant. A tall, pale man in his thirties with carefully slicked black hair and a set of glittering eyes to match, he was administration's lead representative. And if the rumors were to be believed, also very close to promotion.

And this, Brick and his brothers agreed, made him more of a pompous asshole than usual.

Having heard him enter, Kabanni turned and politely gestured for Brick to have a seat. Fighting the urge to turn right around and walk back out, he crossed the room slowly but made a point of standing- just to be spiteful.

"So… what'cha preparin' us for this time?" He asked, managing to keep his voice calm despite being thoroughly agitated. Kabanni raised his eyebrows ever-so slightly; feigning surprise at the accusation.

"We have decided that it is time to reacquaint you with some old… _friends_." He replied vaguely.

"Why do I doubt that you've had us spend several months in intensive trainin' just so we can see a few 'old friends'?" Brick pondered aloud, not bothering to hide the skepticism in his voice. "'Sides, it seems to me that we weren't that _popular_ back in the day…"

Kabanni's narrow lips formed an unpleasant smile.

Whenever Kabanni smiled, it was a sure sign that _someone_ was about to get screwed over. Brick felt his mouth go dry.

"Yes, yes indeed." He nodded cordially and lifted a few files that had been lying on the table beside him. "But I trust that you remember the PowerPuff Girls quite clearly, don't you?"

Several minutes of decisively uncomfortable silence passed.

Brick felt his chest tighten severely. Did _he _remember the PowerPuff Girls? Did _he _remember the three very beings that were responsible for his death and that of his brothers? What kind of sick rhetorical question was this?

And more importantly, why was Kabanni asking?

_'Perhaps I shoulda sat down…' _Brick had to battle with the ominous thoughts rising in the back of his mind before he could form his next words.

"And you want us to find 'em." The smile widened, forming a kind of sickly dent in the owner's pale face.

"Nearly." He corrected. "We would actually like for you to negotiate bringing the girls here. We thought it would be convenient since the six of you are already… _acquainted_."

"Yeah, but not on the best terms I'm afraid. Somethin' having to do with the fact that we were built to destroy 'em, I believe."

"Mmmm… unfortunate circumstances, yes." Kabanni admitted blandly. Brick raised his eyebrows.

"So then… why us?"

"I think the answer to that should be apparent."

"You want us to use force?" Brick asked, slightly taken aback. Their last battle with the PowerPuffs had ended in a particularly painful and embarrassing defeat.

"No, no. Certainly not, if it is at all avoidable." Kabanni said quickly. "We feel that it would be much more beneficial if the girls were willing to cooperate with us." Brick nodded.

_'On **that**, I'll agree.' _He thought.

"So what exactly _is_ it you want with 'em?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"The girls." Brick clarified. "There must be a reason you're sending us out to "negotiate" them comin' here." Kabanni waved a hand carelessly.

"That is… inconsequential to you." Brick's eyes narrowed instinctively. He had been at Gen Tech long enough to know that _nothing_ was "inconsequential".

"Maybe…" He responded slowly. "But suppose that havin' a good explanation handy would help me convince these ladies to come." He risked giving Kabanni a lethal glare for good measure. The business rep. stiffened slightly as he returned that gaze, attune to the challenge it withheld. "Don't ya think that might help?"

"That _does_ seem reasonable." He admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Brick relaxed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, I'd recommend that you speak with their creator; a Professor John Utonium." Kabanni said. "You should be able to locate him at the address in these files." He offered the stack of manila folders out to Brick, who simply stared at them.

"That is, if you would be as kind as avoid _staining_ them." He added, his eyes falling on Brick's injured hand. The bandage on it was only a hasty wrap-job, and the material was beginning to seep through.

"I'll try not to bleed so much." Brick quipped, tilting his head in a cheeky manner as he contemplated the other man's response. That was not the answer he had been hoping for at all. It _was_, however, more information than he usually got out of Kabanni, meaning that this was a task that needed to get done.

And soon.

Sensing that their meeting had come to an end, Brick took the files in his good hand.

"Permission to leave?" He asked Kabanni, who merely replied with a dismissive wave, seemingly glad to be rid of him.

Brick nodded curtly and left, determined not to waste anymore time with that corporate eel. He walked briskly through Gen Tech's sterile hallways, trying in vain to scope out some kind of a plan for the mission. Flipping the files open with one arm, he was dismayed to find that they were quite scant and outdated.

_'I don't even know what these three look like.'_ Sighing in frustration, he glanced quickly around the hallway before deciding to make a little detour across the compound. Because whenin need of information about Chemical X and the beings it created, there was only one person to see...

…

Dr. Erica Langley was seated in her usual post behind the microscope at her desk when Brick came into her office. Out of practice, he took a seat across from her and waited patiently for the doctor to emerge from her research, glancing casually about the room to pass the time.

He had never known anyone more dedicated to their work. This 40 something year-old woman had poured her life into Gen Tech's bio-chemistry department and she could always be found somewhere on the compound. As Brick understood it, she had been the one to single-handedly reconstruct he and his brothers after their encounter with the PowerPuff Girls.

_'Our **first** encounter.'_ He reminded himself.

Finally, Dr. Langley ran a slender hand through her graying hair and sighed. She looked up and met Brick's gaze with a level of patience that he wasn't accustomed to seeing in most humans.

"What happened?" She inquired, tipping her pen towards the bloody gauze wrapped around his fingers.

"Had a little accident in the training room. Nothin' serious." Brick shrugged, tugging lightly at the bandage. Dr. Langley stood up and took his hand, gently loosening the material for a better look.

"It's a deep cut, but your powers have already started to heal it. Some sterilizer and a fresh bandage should be all you need." Brick nodded, scarcely paying attention as she rummaged through her cabinets looking for these items.

This kind of distant concern was typical for Doc. Despite her obvious influence over their lives, the company's conduct code and her own professional manner kept Dr. Langley at a polite distance from Brick and his brothers at all times.

Even so, the three of them revered her as the closest thing that they ever had to a guardian. Though she wasn't a large or intimidating woman by any means (they had all surpassed her in height several years ago), Dr. Langley had a kind of authority over the boys that Kabanni and the rest of the company reps. couldn't touch.

An authority that was largely based on the fact that she made little attempt to control them at all.

Brick flinched when he felt the sterilizer trickle into his cut, but it pulled his thoughts back to the present. He glanced off-handedly at the folders he had dumped on the desk in front of him.

"Hey, Doc?"

"Mmmm?"

"You know anythin' about the PowerPuff Girls?" He asked, doing his best to keep the tension in his voice to a minimum. Dr. Langley gave him a momentary look of surprise as she twisted a fresh roll of cotton bandage between his fingers.

"A bit… why do you ask?" She said mildly, turning her attention back to his hand. Brick paused. He didn't want to alarm Dr. Langley, but he was in desperate need of more information. He contemplated calling it 'mere curiosity', but decided it was in his best interest to be open with her. After all, she'd never failed to help him before.

"One of the company reps. gave me a request from administration to find them and bring 'em back to Gen Tech." He said, trying to look impassive at the notion.

"Really? And which representative was this?" Though she looked quite unconcerned, Brick found the tone of her voice unusually light. He paused briefly before answering.

"Kabanni."

"Was it just the two of you that discussed this?" Brick scratched his head, unsure why this should matter.

"Yeah, far as I could tell. He met me alone in the conference room just a little while ago. By the sound of it, he was just passin' on orders from administration as usual."

"I see. Did he give you any advice?" She asked.

"Only that I should talk to their creator, Professor John-"

"Utonium, yes." Dr. Langley finished for him with a nod. Brick looked up at her suddenly.

"You know him? How?"

"We went to the same graduate school to finish up our degrees." She replied, tucking the end of a new bandage in place. "That, and he was also generous enough to share a great deal of his research with me when I underwent reconstructing you boys."

"Really?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow in astonishment. "Even after we attacked his girls? Why?"

Before Dr. Langley had a chance to respond, the door to her office flew open with a loud bang. In a streak of blue and gold, Boomer skidded across the tile floor before collapsing to the ground and rolling underneath a table on the far side of the room.

Brick and Dr. Langley exchanged weary looks. Stooping over slowly, Brick shot his younger brother an irritated glare.

"You testin' Butch's sense of humor again?"

"Nah, just his reflexes."

"Say what?"

"I tossed him a hot cable from that panel you split earlier." Another loud bang followed by a series of obscenities echoed down the hall as their dark haired brother clamored towards the office in hot pursuit.

"He didn't appreciate it much." Boomer said, glancing nervously towards the sound. Brick shook his head.

"Ya know, I'd think you were pretty clever if you weren't stupid enough to piss him off all the time."

"Shhhhhhhh! Not so loud!" Boomer snapped at him. Not really in the mood to prevent one brother from killing the next, Brick righted himself as Butch came in, sputtering with rage. It may have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn that his brother's spiky, black hair was standing up just a bit straighter than usual.

"Where is that little blond-haired shit!"

"Mind your manners, bro." Brick said, indicating that Dr. Langley was present. Butch lowered his fists, looking slightly sheepish.

"Oh… Sorry, Doc. I didn't see ya…" Dr. Langley was lightly pinching the bridge of her nose as if fighting off a bad headache.

"That's quite alright, but would you mind putting my door back on its hinges? I believe that your brother has come to me with an important matter that we need to discuss in private…"

"Uhh… yeah. Sure thing."

Brick opened the folders again, picking through the files for any useful information he might have missed. In truth, he really didn't think he was prepared to tell his brothers that they were facing probable death by explosion again.

_'Well, here goes…' _

"You know all those… _accidents_ we've been havin' on the job lately?"

"Yeah…"

"They ain't really accidents."

"What?"

"HA! Told ya so!" Boomer's cried out victoriously from beneath the table.

"Why you little-" Butch reached under the desk and yanked his younger brother out by the hair, pulling him into a vicious headlock. Brick listened to the two of them struggling, eyes closed in dismay.

"Could the two of ya at least humor me and_ try_ to act your age?"

"I will when he does!" Butch glowered, rubbing his knuckles into Boomer's scalp with enough friction to give an ordinary person bald spots.

"_Mmrph!_" Boomer cried, his face lodged quite snugly in Butch's armpit.

"Quit yer whinin'!"

"_Mmm-uph muuh mah mu mu maph!_"

"Will ya let him go?"

"Sure I will. Right after I find a good light socket to stick his finger in…"

"_MMMRPH!_"

"Butch, please release your brother so we can all hear what Brick has to say." Dr. Langley said in a soft but firm voice, lifting her chin upwards. Butch only held on stubbornly for a few more minutes before Boomer fell to the ground gasping.

"_Jee-zus!_ When was the last time you had a shower?"

"You are _so damn lucky_ Doc is here right now…"

Sensing that another round of violence was about to ensue, Brick stood up abruptly.

"I spoke with Kabanni this afternoon. Apparently, they're trainin' us to go up against the PowerPuff Girls again."

Dr. Langley's office became so terribly still that Brick nearly wished he had let his brothers continue their argument.

"What! That's insane! Has ol' chimp suit got his tie on too tight or somethin'!" Butch stammered.

"You sure? I know Kabanni has it in for us pretty bad, but death by prior nemesis seems a little outright for him." Boomer asked, slowing getting back on his feet.

"Look, from the way he was actin', all I can really tell you is that he needs to get these girls here for some reason. Someone's gonna have to take the heat for this mission and I have a feelin' it's either _him_ or _us_."

"So then what are we gonna do?" Boomer shrugged helplessly. "Shoot him?"

"Stab him." Butch countered.

"Poison him." Boomer finished with conviction. Brick threw up his hands defensively.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is _Kabanni_ we're talking about here. Whatever we're gonna do, it'll require some careful thinkin' and consideration."

"_Then_ we'll shoot, stab and poison him, right?"

"Do you two have super-powers or not?"

"So we're just gonna beat him to a bloody pulp?"

"That was my first idea…"

"Boys, please! That's enough."

Brick looked back over his shoulder at Dr. Langley, who appeared to be lost in thought once again. He was a bit surprised that she hadn't made more of a fuss over their conversation. She would usually discourage them from giving Kabanni any trouble, since he was the one who often found funding for her research. He couldn't count the number of times they'd been reminded that he was one of the few administrates who took any real interest in their progress.

Setting his resentment aside for the moment, he focused intently on Dr. Langley's expression. There was a kind of presence rising in her right now that he didn't quite recognize.

"It's strange that Kabanni came up to me with such a peculiar mission all the sudden, ain't it?"

"You're right. Which implies to me that this probably isn't a coincidence at all." She said, still staring off into space.

"There somethin' we should know about, Doc?" Brick asked quietly. Dr. Langley lowered her head, pinching her chin lightly.

"I didn't think much of it before, but some friends of mine in the security department said that there have been several reports of what appears to be a strange X-being here on the compound." She paused. "One of the witnesses claims that this being was female."

"You mean to tell us that administration thinks that one of… of… _them_ has been snoopin' around here!" Butch asked in disbelief.

"It would seem that's a possibility." Brick stiffened, slightly unnerved at the thought of having one or more of the PowerPuff Girls roaming through Gen Tech. without his knowledge.

"What do you think, Doc? Is it too late for us to refuse the assignment?" Boomer asked. She turned to face them, searching their faces with a mixture of worry and puzzlement in her eyes.

"To be honest, I think Kabanni may be right. You boys _are_ the best suited for this job."

"So you're sayin' we should go?" Dr. Langley held Brick's stern gaze firmly.

"I'm afraid the decision has already been made for you." He nodded, but said nothing. Behind him, he could hear his brothers shuffling around in uncertainty. "But if it's any comfort, I don't believe that the girls pose any significant danger to you three."

"So then… the _kiss_ _thing_ won't repeat itself?" She sighed and looked away.

"I'm afraid that I just can't answer that question, Brick. It is possible that your bodies aren't prone to the same instabilities as they were ten years ago, but there's no way I can guarantee it."

"Ah… I see." Brick said quietly. "Well, thanks Doc, but I expect it's about time we got goin'."

"I wish I could provide you with more answers. I really do." Brick paused, grinding his teeth together tightly.

'_But you won't.' _

"I know." He colleted up the files and made for the door without so much as another word.

Dr. Langley watched him storm out of her office in silence. Brick was an intelligent young man; he had always possessed a kind of affinity for planning that was unusual for someone his age. Knowing so little about a task he was expected to carry out must have certainly been frustrating for him.

'_But how much does he really suspect?'_

"Don't worry, Doc. You know Brick can't stay mad at cha'." Butch smiled, placing a massive hand on her comparably frail shoulder as he passed her on his way out.

"Promise me you two will behave for him this time."

"We always do." Boomer assured her, flashing an impish grin as he tugged the door shut behind him.

"G'night, Doc."

"Good night, dear."

Dr. Langley stood alone in her empty office, listening as their footsteps grew faint in the cold hallway. She had to wonder how these three beings, each so large and powerful in his own respect, could still be haunted by such a simple vulnerability.

'_You would think it was their Achilles' tendon.'_ She mused, a frown creasing her forehead. _'But if those three can't survive in this world, what chance do the rest of us really have?_

…

When Butch and Boomer finally ambled into the boys living quarters they found Brick lying rigidly face up on his bed, eyes closed.

"Man, if we put you in a coffin you could totally pass for Dracula right now." Brick grimaced, but kept his eyes shut.

"You keep it up and I'm gonna drive a stake through _your_ heart."

"And just when we thought it wasn't possible for you to get any more hostile." Boomer replied as they both backed away from him quickly.

"Hostility has nothin' to do with it. I just know a bad joke when I hear one."

"Who says I was kiddin'?" Butch snorted. Brick didn't reply, turning onto his side so that he didn't have to face them. A lengthy pause followed as his brothers tried to assess this behavior.

"Well!" Butch exclaimed, abruptly breaking the silence. "All that trainin' we've done has got me beat. I reckon it's time we got some sleep." Boomer nodded, watching his oldest brother closely.

"Brick…?"

"What _now_?" Boomer hesitated to say what was on his mind. Discussing feelings with Brick was usually a moot point, but somehow he felt it was necessary to try.

"You scared?" His brother sat up and sighed, looking down at the blankets from between his knees.

"Scared? No. Nervous at best."

"Then… what is it?"

"Tired." He said curtly, rubbing his eyelids. "You must be too." Boomer looked at him uneasily and before wandering off to his own bed.

"Right…"

Brick listened in silence as his brothers settled in for the night. It annoyed him that they could be so casual about this whole mess.

'_Don't they remember what it was like?' _

Rolling over onto his back again, he released an enormous sigh, careful to keep the sound as inaudible as possible. Sleep wasn't going to come easily tonight, though he would need it desperately in the morning.

But he could feel it again. That curling, burning, bursting of his chest. That little girl jumping back in surprise; springing away from his withering form with a look of complete shock on her face…

Every once in a while as he slept, he could see her again. No name was attached to the face; she was always just "that girl" there in the back of his mind. Vivid red hair tied back in a ribbon, a simple pink dress, fair skin… she had been an attractive child, if not a pretty one.

The memories Brick had from his previous life were vague at best, but for some reason, this one never quite left him.

Her most notable feature had been her eyes. They were an odd color like his, yet he couldn't entirely recall what that was exactly. All he knew was that they were bright and lively; like two large gems that burned and blushed at the same time.

'_What does she look like now? I wonder.'_

Lying there, he traced the checkered pattern of the ceiling over and over again with his eyes. He'd realized several years ago on a restless night such as this, that the tiles formed a kind of maze if he followed the sequence long enough. The longer he spent staring, the more complex it became.

'_Nothin' is ever as simple as it seems.' _He reminded himself. _'Why should this be any different?' _

He certainly wasn't scared as his brothers seemed to believe, but everything concerning this mission seemed very…

Wrong.

Why couldn't Kabanni divulge any information about his motives? Why were the files over the PowerPuff Girls so pathetically outdated? What had Dr. Langley realized that she couldn't tell him? Why was she supporting Kabanni's decision? Who had the intruder on the compound been?

And why were he and his brothers so ideal for the job?

The maze of ceiling tiles began to blur as he repeated these questions over and over to himself.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" He whispered, sensing that fatigue was finally getting the better of him. As his eyelids began to tug shut, he studied the maze through waning vision.

'_Will I see you tonight, little girl?' _He thought, listening to his brother's muffled snores. _'Or tomorrow perhaps?' _In the back of his mind he could feel bright, young eyes of some unspeakable color coming to life. As he let sleep claim him, he entertained thoughts of what he might say to her when they met.

'_Will you have the answers?' _

She smiled. Lips not parting quite enough to show teeth, eyes curling up at the corners ever so slightly. She looked sly and certain, like a portrait. On such a sweet, young face, it amused and frightened him all at the same time.

'_Do you know the truth?' _

Author's Notes

Okay, I've received at least one comment regarding Bleedman's PPG Doujinshi, so I now feel the need to make this _perfectly_ clear:

This story is NOT based on the PPGD, but on the show itself. There are only two notable similarities between them and that is; A.) The RowdyRuffs are working for a corporation/lab that appears to have revived them. B.) Use of original characters that happen to have Chemical X based powers.

Don't get me wrong- I love Bleedman's comics right to death. His artwork is incredibly nummy and dedication to fandom admirable, but as far as story goes, it's just a wild cross-over.

"Origins" is not (and will not be) a cross-over fic.

And now, on a totally unrelated note:

My Flaming Policy

If anyone wants to flame, it's cool. I'm a big girl and can take it. Just please use common courtesy- sign in first and be prepared to hear my side of the argument. Remember, there _is _such a thing as intelligent flaming. I don't want to hear how much you hated the story- I want to know WHY you hated the story, so I don't repeat my mistakes.

Anonymous flames will receive an elaborate eye-batting as I post the next chapter.

Tanku Tanku Tanku!

(Say it five times fast and you'll get it.)

Thank you for all the reviews, signed or not! You people (Sarrowz, eternal one, SithKnight-Galen and especially you, Peccavi) are the greatest!

_- Elle_

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network. (I am but a poor, lowly, college student with no money for lawyer-happy people to obtain. Sorry!)


	4. Utonium

**_Chapter 3: Utonium_**

"Boomer…"

_'Oh no…' _

"_Boomer_…"

_'Go away Butch. It's too damn early.' _Boomer kept his eyes closed and held perfectly still. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep a little longer…

"Hey, Boomer!" Butch grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders, shaking him a bit. Hoping against hope, Boomer remained quiet. Butch was a fanatic when it came to training and he had an unfortunate habit of pulling Boomer out of bed at the most obscene hours of the morning to get an early start.

_'Why don't you try waking up Brick? That's always good for a laugh… at least, for me it is.' _

Getting their oldest brother out of bed before noon often involved receiving multiple fractures and some rather convincing death threats. Butch had finally given up harassing him after one particular instance that had cost him a broken nose and a handful of teeth.

Which left Boomer to fend for himself.

"C'mon!" The shaking became more persistent.

_"Ow! My neck…"_ Giving up the charade, Boomer groaned and rolled over, smothering his face in the pillow.

"Wake up!"

"Ugh… can't. Must've died in my sleep."He muttered.

'_Pity, but at least it'll save the PowerPuffs some trouble…' _

"Get up now or I'm gonna give ya the wedgie to crown all wedgies." Butch threatened.

"What did I just tell you?" Boomer grumbled, not budging. Feeling Butch reach under the covers and grab the elastic band of his shorts, he twisted around and sat up quickly.

"Have you _no respect_ for the dead!" Oblivious to his outrage, Butch threw back his head and laughed.

"Let's go you bum! Then sun's almost up!" He jumped off the bed, taking all the blankets with him. Boomer stuffed his head under his pillow, shivering in the chilly morning air.

"_Almost_ up, eh? Nice to know ya let me sleep in a bit…"

"MOVE IT!" Butch shouted, tossing a change of clothes on top of him.

"Not so loud, man… you're gonna disturb Brick's beauty sleep." Boomer muttered, rubbing his eyes. "You know how much he hates that."

"He already left."

"Wha…?" Boomer shot an off-handed look at the abandoned covers that Brick usually kept wrapped over his head to block out the morning light. "Where'd he go?" Butch followed the direction of his gaze.

"I dunno. He was gone before I got up."

"That's awful early for Brick, don't ya think?" Boomer asked, squinting at his older brother through gluey eyelids. Butch shrugged, folding the blankets around one arm casually.

"Yeah, but I don't see no reason to worry. He always takes care of himself." Boomer nodded, settling back down into his sheets.

"You think its got anything to do with this business about Kabanni and the PowerPuffs?" He asked.

"Probably." Butch grunted. "He has a hard time lettin' stuff like that go, ya know?"

"True…" Boomer agreed. "But then, can you say that you've ever seen Brick get upset like this without a reason?" Butch paused, considering this for a moment.

"No. I guess I can't." He said finally. "Frankly, I don't like it much either, but I don't think there's a whole lot we can do."

"Yeah…" Boomer threw his gangly legs over the side of the bed, shuddering as his feet touched the cold floor. "I'ma go take a shower, a'right?"

"Fine, but it'd better be quick. I'm gonna leave without 'cha if you take as long as you did _last_ time."

"That a promise?"

* * *

Ducking into the bathroom to avoid getting hit by a wad of bedcovers, Boomer looked around and sniffed in disgust. It was a trademark men's locker room, complete with an aroma of mildew, gym socks and old soap. Several years ago, the janitors at Gen Tech. had petitioned administration; refusing to clean it anymore. Apparently they'd claimed that it presented more of a work hazard to them than all of the company's chemical warehouses and nuclear labs combined. 

_'They were probably right about that one.' _He thought, reaching into one of the showers and twisting the knob. He stuck his head under the icy jet that poured out and shook until his bangs plastered themselves to his face like a dripping curtain.

Blinking and sputtering, he stepped back out and reached around for a change of clothes; cursing mornings, cold showers and mentally defective older brothers all the while. Between Butch's bullying and Brick's mood swings he hardly ever got any peace.

"Damn lunatics…"

Dressing quickly, he turned the knob up a bit further so that the faucet began to gush loudly.

'_Sorry Butch, but I am **not** runnin' twenty miles before the crack of dawn this morning.' _He thought as he slipped quietly out of the bathroom.

Butch was on the far side of the room doing one-handed push-ups; his back turned for the moment. He'd finally gotten wise to this little maneuver a few months ago, and had started blocking the door whenever Boomer was out of sight.

'_I wonder when he'll realize this room has windows too…' _

Slithering out between the glass panes, Boomer glided down the side of the building and landed softly on the ground below. The first pale shoots of sunlight were creeping up on the horizon, casting long, cold shadows over the landscape. Not far from where he'd landed, a trail of footsteps cut through the glistening dew on the grass.

This did seem unusual, but having nothing better to do, he followed them across the compound until they vanished as the lawn crispened to blacktop. Boomer found himself standing in front of the building that housed Gen. Tech's computer database. A frown creased his forehead as he reached for the door and unbolted it.

The database was off-limits to most personnel; he himself had only been given an access code when he'd been helping the software crews realign the network. There were only a handful of people allowed full-time access.

'_And I highly doubt any of 'em are awake at this hour…' _

Curious, he twisted the knob and stepped into the inky-black chasm. Inside, tall rows of electronic equipment prevented him from seeing in all directions at once, but Boomer had the distinct feeling that he wasn't there alone. Taking several steps as he strained to make out his surroundings, it sounded to him as if there was someone else shuffling quietly though the corridors. Gathering himself, he took in a deep breath of dry air.

"Who's- YAAAAH!"

Boomer yelped as a sudden rush of movement caught his eye and he had to stagger backwards to avoid getting smashed by a falling rack of equipment. Not a second after he'd hit the ground, a pair of strong hands rolled him over; deflating him against the hard concrete floor.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHIN' HOLY AND TECHNOLOGICAL!"

His attacker paused.

"Figures." Brick's voice muttered from somewhere over his shoulder. "Boomer, what the hell are you to tryin' to pull sneakin' up on me in the dark when I ain't had enough sleep?"

The hands released him and Boomer sat up rubbing his stomach irritably.

"Lunatics. Both of ya. _Fucking. Raving. Lunatics._ I swear, I whatever I did to deserve this kind of punishment…" He continued to rant under his breath, sulking miserably on the floor. Brick crouched down next to him, his scowl dissolving into a knowing smirk.

"The zealot botherin' ya again?" Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Captain Calisthenics dragged me out of bed after you left this mornin'." He could have almost sworn he heard Brick chuckle as he helped him to his feet. "How'd you get access to this building anyway?"

"Copied yer security code." Brick shrugged. "C'mon. There's somethin' I want ya to see." Boomer followed him towards a glowing monitor at the far end of the room.

"What's this?" He asked as his brother took a seat in front of the computer.

"Visitation records." Brick told him, leaning over the keyboard on his elbows. "Apparently, Kabanni failed to mention that Utonium has made several visits to Gen Tech. over the past ten years or so."

"What!" Boomer exclaimed, his face scrunching up. "That doesn't make any sense! Why doesn't he just have Utonium come back for a little chat about the girls instead of sending us?" Brick's head bobbed up and down in a slow nod.

"Exactly what I'm wonderin'." He sighed and scrolled down the screen. "But there's more to it than that." Boomer felt his stomach tighten. He hadn't thought much about this new assignment, but the more he discovered, the edgier it made him.

"You ever heard of somethin' called 'Experiment X27-1?" Boomer crouched in closer to the screen.

"No. What is it?"

"Doesn't say, but Utonium brought it with him on a few of his trips to the compound." Brick said, staring blandly at the words. Boomer could sense his brother multiplying the various factors in his head; trying to scrutinize which would provide him with the best solution.

"Funny, ain't it? Kabanni meets with me alone to discuss this mission and passes on almost no information; not a word more about Utonium and the girls except for where to find them." Brick snorted in disdain. "Not to mention that he wants it done as quickly and quietly as possible. You know, I'm startin' to think that our dear old friend is up to somthin' illegitimate here."

"That wouldn't surprise me a bit, but it still doesn't explain why Doc is backin' up his decision." Boomer reminded him. "You know that she'd never put us in any danger if she could help it."

"All right then, just suppose she can't avoid it." Brick reasoned. "What if Kabanni was threatening her somehow?"

"Threatening?" Boomer raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Again, I wouldn't put it past him, but Doc has put her ass on the line for us more than once. Besides, Kabanni knows that if he hurts her he'll have the three of us to contend with." Brick shook his head.

"I'm thinkin' more along the lines of blackmail. He handles almost all of the funding campaigns for her research. Suppose that something wasn't legit? That could be very damaging to her career and all of the projects she participated in."

"Including us." Boomer said, the realization sinking in on him. Brick stood abruptly, chair scraping out from beneath his legs.

"_Particularly _us." He said, turning on his heel and heading for the door. Boomer nearly had to run to keep up with him.

"So _now_ what are we gonna do?"

"Exactly what we were asked to." Brick answered, staring straight ahead as he walked. "We're gonna pay Utonium and his girls a visit to see if we can learn anythin' else and pray like hell it isn't the last thing we do."

"You sound very reassuring right now."

"No, I sound desperate. But before we go, I'm wanna to have another word with Doc."

* * *

"So why are we goin' through this again?" Boomer asked as he and Brick strolled down the hallways of the office complex. 

"I want to know if Doc ever encountered Utonium while he was visiting Gen Tech., and if so, why didn't she mention it when I was talking to her earlier?"

"You think that they've met?"

"I know they have."

"What?" Boomer asked, slightly startled by the remark. The two of them came to a stop just outside Dr. Langley's office.

"How?" Brick didn't answer. A look of confusion crossed his face and he motioned for Boomer to be quiet.

"Listen."

With his extra-sensitive hearing, Boomer could pick up voices coming from within the other room. The first one was soft, steady and feminine. Undeniably Dr. Langley's; but the other voice was rather faint, as if the speaker didn't want to be overheard.

"Someone's in there with her." Brick paused for a moment, looking around thoughtfully.

"We're still goin' in, but _quietly_." He emphasized, gesturing that one of them should open the door. Boomer nodded and did so, but the instant his hand touched the knob, the entire thing came crashing down with a remarkably loud BANG.

The voices inside stopped talking abruptly.

He grinned sheepishly at Brick who only wasted a minute slapping him roughly upside the head before pushing by.

Inside, Dr. Langley was standing behind her desk looking considerably more distressed than she had the night before. Of course, this was probably due to the fact that Kabanni was leaning menacingly over the table, glaring at everyone in the room with his bitter, black eyes. The expression on his face was so lethal it even managed to stop Brick in his tracks.

"Ah, nice to see that the rest of your delinquent pack has come to join us, Dr. Langley." He hissed. Out of the corner of his eye, Boomer could see Butch propped up against the far corner of the room. He looked remarkably cross himself, though it was hard to tell if this was due to Kabanni's presence or simply because he'd been cheated out of his morning exercises.

_'Or maybe he's pissed 'cause I'm playin' hooky again.' _Green eyes caught sight of him and narrowed sharply. Boomer gulped and slunk quietly behind Brick, trying to make himself as small as possible. _'Yeah, definitely playin' hooky…' _

"You've been lookin' for us?" Brick asked, jaw jutting out in defiance. "Why not just run an announcement over the PA system as usual? Seems a little lowly for you to be runnin' messages around." Somehow, Boomer seriously doubted that his brother was taking kindly to being called a "delinquent". He winced, expecting a big fight to erupt between the two of them at any minute.

"I wouldn't have to waste my time hunting you children down if you ever paid any mind to company regulations." Kabanni reminded him. "Not that a certain Doctor is ever any help…"

"They're active young men, sir." Dr. Langley responded mildly. "It's unfair to all of us that you expect me to keep them on a leash." Kabanni gritted his teeth and sighed.

"No matter. Now that you're all here I expect you to get underway on your new assignment… _immediately_."

"And if we refuse?" Brick asked quietly, fingers curling up into fists. Boomer couldn't help but admire his brother's natural ability to remain threatening at all times. If he was frightened at all, it certainly didn't show. Kabanni, however, was unimpressed.

"You have no reason to." He countered. "Besides, I would like an opportunity to speak with Dr. Langley about a _certain project_ in private." Behind him, Dr. Langley's eyes widened as she clutched the collar of her lab coat. Not waiting to hear Brick's response, Kabanni rounded on her. "Wouldn't you say it's time?"

She hesitated for a moment, taking the time to make eye contact with all of them. Her face was creased with anxiety, and it suddenly seemed to Boomer that she looked far older than usual, as if the handful of wrinkles and grey hair she sported were suddenly spreading.

'_Just tell him to take a hike, Doc… then you can let us know what's going on and we'll take care of it.' _He pleaded silently. Right now, the last person he wanted to leave her alone with was Kabanni.

To his dismay, Dr. Langley simply sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, it certainly is time." She straightened and thrust her shoulders back with all the power and majesty that such a small frame could demand. Now he was certain she was putting on some kind of an act for their benefit. "You boys know what to do, just mind your manners and everything should work out fine."

"Doc, _are you certain-_" Boomer began to ask only to be cut off.

"Don't worry, dear. You're going to be alright."

_'It's not me I'm worried about right now.' _

Frustrated, he kicked Brick discreetly in the heel.

_'Don't just stand there with your face hanging open like that! Stop him! Stop her! DO SOMETHING!' _

Brick shot him an imposing glare from over one shoulder.

_Watch it. _

Boomer felt himself shrinking backwards. He could never be sure if his brother was aware of it or not, but Brick's violent eye-color complimented his omnipotent air of intimidation quite nicely.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"We're not gainin' anything by hangin' around here, so let's go." Brick gestured expressively with his eyebrows towards the hollow doorway. Finally catching on, Boomer and Butch filed out after him, fitting the door back in its frame as they retreated. But rather than leaving, the three of them sat in silence outside the office, listening intently.

"It's pretty quiet in there. What do ya suppose is goin' on?" Butch asked, one ear pressed to the drywall so he could hear better. The three of them jumped as the door cracked and Kabanni leered out at them unpleasantly.

"Timeliness is of great importance to your task." He reminded them in a cool tone. "I _strongly_ suggest you don't linger." With that, he snapped the door shut, leaving them crouched out in the hall like a group of children who'd been caught playing hide-go-seek. Brick stood, brushing the dirt off his pants in disgust.

"Boomer, you have my full permission to exercise your 'artistic license' on that asshole whenever you wish. Am I clear?" Boomer's face lit into a demonic grin.

"I thought you might say that, so I already took the liberty of sawing the legs off his desk this morning."

"That _all_ you did?"

"And his chair." He shrugged. "I wanted to get the cabinets too, but it takes a long time to get those things balanced after you cut 'em…" Brick closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yer awful…" Boomer flashed his older brothers a thumbs-up as they started off.

"Aw hell, that's nothin'! Just wait 'til you see what I can do with wood-glue and pliers."

* * *

Taking off for Townsville with his brothers, Boomer realized it had been ages since he'd felt so much fresh air. Gen Tech. regulations usually didn't allow them to fly outside of training exercises since frequent motions through the air would set off the security alarms. However, Brick had decided that the trip would go much more smoothly if the three of them weren't strapped together in one of the company cars for several hundred miles. 

Besides, it was an exceptionally nice day out; the variety that just begged for flying. The air current pulled his shirt away from his body, creating a cool pocket to battle out the hot sun which was baking every inch of the cerulean sky. Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to be enjoying the fine weather. Boomer turned his head to look at Brick, flying just off his left flank. A brooding expression seemed to have knit his eyebrows together under those fiercely orange bangs.

"S'up, bro?"

"Just thinkin'."

"Thinkin' bout what?"

Brick didn't reply as he continued to stare down at the landscape in silence. It was times like this when Boomer couldn't help but wonder what went on inside his brother's head.

"There." He said finally, pointing towards a community sprawled out along the shoreline of a massive lake.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Boomer frowned. Townsville wasn't quite what he had expected. Not quaint or particularly town-ish at all. In fact, it looked more like a small city than anything. A cluster of tall buildings surrounded by stretches of polite-looking suburb. The most surprising feature, however, was a thick metallic wall that wove around what appeared to be the main sector of the city. To his mechanical eye, portions of it looked unfinished.

'_That's strange…' _

The three of them finally touched down in the far end of the suburb sector on a quiet little dead-end street. Neat rows of middle-class houses cut in triangles with old trees and carpets of green lawn stretched out as far as the eye could see; the towers of downtown Townsville and the wall were only distant figureheads on the horizon.

"That's the place." Brick said, nodding towards a tall, square house across the street. He pointed straight down to the stretch of sidewalk they were standing on. "I want the two of you to _wait right here_. I'll come back for you whenI can. Got it?"

Butch and Boomer exchanged devious looks.

"Did ya hear that, Butch?" Boomer gasped. "I think big brother might actually be startin' to _care_ about us…"

"I know. Who've thought Brick had a soul?"

Brick glared at them from over one shoulder as he started across the street.

"Don't kid yerselves. My warm and fuzzy feelings of fraternity are expressed by the simple fact that I ain't skinned you two jokers alive yet."

"Aw… bro…"

"We're touched."

Brick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." He muttered to himself as he came up to the door of the PowerPuff's home. Shaking his head, he lifted one arm and knocked. Each rap sounded like an explosion in his head; the rest of the street was deathly quiet. Just to be certain, he glanced back at his brothers momentarily, only to find them still grinning obnoxiously at his expense.

_'Next time, you two go in first.'_

He shuffled in uncertainly on the front step, hearing someone stirring from within the house. He'd only known about this assignment for two days and felt completely unprepared to face these former (and quite likely present) enemies of his.

_'What the hell am I doin'? I don't even know what I'm gonna say…' _

The noises from inside stopped abruptly, and Brick could see the doorknob turning in place just inches from his hand.

_'Not too late to run.' _A small voice nagged in the back of his mind.

He swallowed thickly as the door swung back, revealing the face of an elderly man with dark, expressive eyes and an unusually square jaw. The man's eyebrows jerked upwards and then settled quickly; his expression moving from astonishment to recognition and then heavy contemplation as he met Brick's saffron gaze.

_'Professor Utonium, I suppose.' _

For a moment they carried on in voiceless conversation, studying one another like two long-lost relatives who'd finally met through a stroke of odd luck. Then, seeming to have decided on something, the older man stood aside and motioned for Brick to enter.

"Quickly now." He murmured, nodding confidentially.

"The streets aren't as safe as they used to be…"

* * *

"Ha! Man, this is terrific! I've never seen Brick act nervous." Butch grinned, watching with relish as his older brother squirmed on the doorstep.

"Looks like he's about to ask for a date to the prom or something…" Boomer snickered.

"Jeez… they're just three little girls. How dangerous could they possibly be?"

"I swear, this mission's gonna give him an ulcer if he don't lighten up." Butch held in another fit of laughter and pointed across the street.

"_Shhhh! _Someone's just answered the door."

They both craned their necks, trying to see past Brick's form. Butch felt his breath getting light as the white block of a house engulfed his older brother, the door shutting behind his back with an audible click.

The humor of the situation seemed to evaporate like water droplets in a hot pan. He and Boomer fell silent, staring at the closed door intently.

After a few uncomfortable minutes passed, they both settled on the grass beneath a near-by tree. Feeling a bit guilty for joking around, Butch stretched his arms out to relieve his nerves. He glanced at Boomer, who was studying the house in silence, one leg hugged loosely to his chest.

"Did you see who came to the door?"

"No, you?" Butch shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, they let him in pretty quick; and without a fight. That's probably a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, sure…"

A long pause ensued as they both waited, hoping for some sign of their brother.

"Hey, Butch?"

"Mmmmm…?"

"You remember anythin' about…" Boomer trailed off, waving an arm towards the house.

"What? Dying?"

"I was gonna say 'the girls', but it's the same difference I guess…"

"That's kind of a stupid question. You know Doc said she couldn't bring back our old memories."

"Yeah, but I was just thinkin' maybe-"

"Not a damn thing." Butch interrupted, rolling his neck from side to side. "I always figured it was for the better."

"You think Brick remembers?"

Butch paused for a moment, scratching behind one ear thoughtfully. Boomer always had a tendency to catch him off-guard with questions like this.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Boomer nodded, turning his dark blue eyes back across the street.

"I know what ya mean." He curled his lips inward, lost in thought.

"What's eatin' at you anyway?" Butch asked, slightly annoyed with him for being so ambiguous.

"Brick thinks that Kabanni put us here so he can pull a fast one on the rest of administration."

"You're kiddin'!"

"I don't know. It would explain why he's acting so pissy lately- chasin' us down with orders and raggin' on Dr. Langley like that."

Butch shook his head, disbelieving.

"Doc doesn't take shit from anybody. If Kabanni even _tried_ to wave an illegal mission file in front of her face, she'd tell him exactly where to stick it." He was surprised when Boomer didn't even crack a smile at this.

"Dude, c'mon! Lighten up! Brick is bad enough; I don't need two tightwad brothers…"

"Well _excuse me_ if I find the thought of Kabanni blackmailing Doc to be rather soberin'." Boomer snapped.

"Say what?"

"Another one of Brick's theories. He thinks that's why she ain't takin' a stand against this."

"That _bastard_…"

"Tell me about it."

Too angry to sit still anymore, Butch stood up and began to pace. They'd been waiting outside for some time now and he beginning to get restless.

"Whatis _keeping_ him?"

"How should I know?"

"Well he talks to _you_ more than he does _me_!"

"Yeah, like a whole sentence a week…" Butch rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Whatever. Enough waitin'. I'm goin' in!" He started to make a beeline across the street, but Boomer zipped in front of him.

"Are you crazy! Brick'll bust a blood vessel if we screw this up! He said he'd come back for us when he can…"

"Yeah, that's _if _he can."

"Well they could finish you off too!" Boomer sputtered, beginning to look a bit frantic.

"That's better than waitin' around for Brick to get killed!" Butch snapped, pushing him out of the way. Boomer's arms dropped to his sides.

"Okay, but if he takes time to ask questions before maiming us, it was _your _idea…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Brick felt his stomach twist uneasily and he had to fight off the temptation to glance back towards his brothers once more.

'_Wait until you know what's goin' on, and then bring in the clowns.' _He reminded himself. _'No need to get hasty and botch this before it even begins.'_

"What do you mean, 'not safe'?" Utonium waved a hand abruptly.

"All in good time." He said assuringly. "But first I must know who sent you."

"I'm here as a representative for Gen Tech." He responded blandly, trying to remain official. Utonium gave him an inquiring look that managed to be both piercing and earnest at the same time.

"I don't suppose you could be more specific?"

"Dr. Langley gave us permission to come."

"But this wasn't her idea?"

Brick bit his lower lip, pulling back a bit of skin. He was doing his best to be vague, but Utonium seemed to be every bit as sharp as he was sincere.

"Kabanni." He spat out after a moment. When Utonium flinched, he was nearly certain he'd fumbled the mission for good.

"I see. Well… that explains a lot." He swallowed. "I suppose he'll be needing to see the girls?" Brick nodded.

"As soon as possible, yes." Utonium didn't answer, a troubled expression growing on his face.

Then suddenly, he looked up and smiled warmly.

"Ah, dear me. I'm sorry young man, but I've been facing some troubles recently that have caused me to all but forget my manners. I don't believe I gave us a chance to get introduced…"

"Brick." He responded slowly, uncertain how to react to the man's sudden change of personality. "And you're Professor Utonium?"

"Erica wasn't lying when she said you were a sharp one." He grinned, leaning in slightly as they shook hands. "And please, the name's John. Only my girls still call me 'Professor'."

"John." Brick repeated. "Um, speakin' of the girls…"

Utonium stepped back and spread his arms towards the next room, indicating that they should move out of the hall. "I'm afraid that I'm the only one who's home at the moment, but I'm certain that you must have your fill of questions for me to answer in the meantime."

"Well… yeah, actually." He followed Utonium into what appeared to be a cozy, metro-style kitchen. Though he felt quite comfortable around the Professor, Brick couldn't ignore the distinct feeling that something here was quite amiss. He watched with growing curiosity as Utonium opened the refrigerator door and leaned over to reach something in the back.

A section of wall beside them slid over, making Brick jump. It revealed a dark, metal staircase leading downwards at a steep angle. Utonium straightened and smiled at him pleasantly.

"Nothing to worry about; just my basement workshop. Care for a lemonade?"

"Err… no thanks."

Utonium shrugged and proceeded down the stairs, his stiff, black shoes clicking loudly along the way. Brick followed, peering around the dimly lit passage cautiously.

"It don't bother ya that I'm here?" Utonium cast him a curious look over one shoulder.

"Not a bit. Should it?"

"Well, I don't believe most people are too eager to invite someone with my… _reputation_ into their homes…" Utonium chuckled lightly.

"No, they wouldn't be." He agreed. "And for good reason. But you have to remember, I _raised_ three super-powered little girls. I've become rather accustomed to taking my life into my own hands."

"Yeah, I suppose ya would." Brick admitted, thinking of all the grief he and his brothers had given Dr. Langley while growing up. Thinking over what she'd mentioned about Utonium the other day, he plucked up the courage to ask,

"Why did ya help rebuild us?"

The Professor came to a stop in the middle of the stair and turned around, looking up at Brick as the light from the kitchen behind them cast mysterious shadows over his face.

"Why not?" He simply replied, an ironic smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

"After all the evil things we did to yer family and Townsville?" Brick inquired, "Not that I'm _ungrateful_ or anythin'… I just don't understand."

"And how precisely can one determine evil from mislead?" Utonium asked him, tilting his head slightly as he spoke.

"I… I see." Brick said slowly, not entirely understanding what he meant. Seeming to realize this, Utonium looked at him pointedly and said,

"It is true that I had reservations about bringing you and your brothers back after what happened, but speaking with you now, I feel as if I've made the right decision." He turned and began to move down the stairs again, still talking to Brick from over one shoulder. "Besides, I've found that life is much more enjoyable if you spend your time thinking about what you can do right, rather than dwelling on what you have done wrong."

Taking a moment to ponder this, Brick shrugged and continued after him. The Professor was proving to be a bit of an oddball, but at least he was a likable one. He squinted as they came to the end of the staircase and the glow of bright, fluorescent lights attacked his retinas.

"Well, here we are." Utonium declared, standing aside for him to pass. "Welcome to the lab."

Brick had to fight the urge to gape at the utter size of the room they were standing in. Nearly large enough to serve as a small air-plane hanger, Utonium's lab was lager than most of the facilities boasted by Gen Tech. It was lined with counters and platforms that supported everything from delicate microscopes and computers to heavy mechanical equipment.

'_Boomer would have a frikkin' field day down here…' _

Utonium wandered off towards one of the counters and began to casually shift through a rack of small test-tubes filled with clear liquid.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know?" He inquired as he searched through the samples.

"Do you work for Gen Tech.?"

"No, certainly not. The majority of my work is independent research. I live off the patents of my more successful inventions."

"I see." Brick nodded. "Some of 'em must've really taken off for you to fund this." He gestured with one arm around the lab.

"Well, this part of the house is an exception. I make enough to live comfortably, but the lab was originally funded by the City of Townsville."

"Originally? Not anymore though?"

"Yes. It was sort of a thank-you for creating the beings who protected it in times of need, and as an encouragement to continue improving local security."

Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Townsville have a particularly high crime-rate or somthin'?" Utonium's shoulders sank, as if this reminded him of some terrible burden.

"It's a bit worse than that, I'm afraid. Something about this area has always seemed to attract a curious amount of disasters."

"But people still live here?"

"There are those who are wise enough to leave…" Utonium admitted. "But dangerous as it is, Townsville also boasts some of thefinest natural resources and landscape in the country. For some, it's worth the risk." He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "You've probably already noticed the unusuallynice weather. It's like that almost year-round."

"Like livin' on a tropical island with an active volcano."

"That's one way to put it, yes."

"So why did you settle here?" Brick asked, watching as the other man finally selected a tube of serum and poured it carefully into a small bottle.

"For my work." He replied simply. "Speaking of which, how is Erica? She was always quite the career girl…"

"Doc? Oh, she's doin' all right, I guess. Never talks about her life outside of Gen Tech, though."

"No, I suppose she wouldn't..." Utonium replied softly, gazing absently through the bottle in his hand. "So tell me, how exactly is it that you came to be here?"

Brick had just opened his mouth to explain that he hadn't come alone when he was interrupted by a sharp crash that echoed down the stairwell. He felt his organs squeeze uncomfortably as he realized that Boomer and Butch where still outside waiting for him.

_'That is, if they still have any brains left they are.' _He thought, grinding his teeth together tightly.

"Now I wonder what that is…" Utonium murmured, making his way over to the lab's entrance. Brick tensed as the crashing was replaced by a deep rumble.

"Sir, please step away from the door."

"What?" Utonium looked back at him, bewildered. He paused with one hand resting on the knob. A surge of energy erupted in Brick's gut as the rumbling turned into a loud rush mixed with the sound of faint yells.

"I said- GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Not waiting for a reply, he rushed at Utonium and just managed to tackle him out of the way before the solid metal door at the end of the stairs went sailing across the room; cleanly ripped from its hinges.

Staggering in after it came Butch and Boomer, who collapsed on the floor in a disoriented pile of arms and legs.

"Oh, sure! 'That door doesn't look too sturdy! I think I'll just use my head as a battering ram to open it!' _Real intelligent_." Boomer sneered, pushing his way out from underneath Butch.

"Okay. _Fine_. Next time I'll use _your_ head, asshole." Butch retaliated, massaging his scalp with one hand. "Anyway, I got us down here, didn't I?" He glanced around the room, mouth slightly ajar.

"Wow. Would ya look at the_ size_ of this place?"

Thoroughly disgusted, Brick stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly. Both of them turned and stared in his direction.

"Oh… he he… hey, Brick." Boomer forced a laugh, his face going slightly pale. "Just comin' to check on you…"

"Couldn't make it during visitin' hours?" Brick glowered darkly.

"That's better than anythin' we could come up with, so… yeah." Butch chimed in, tilting his head to one side for a better look at Professor Utonium.

"Hey… who's the geezer?" Utonium jerked back, looking slightly offended. Exhaling a sharp blast of air through his nose, Brick began massaging his right temple with one finger.

"There just ain't enough words to describe how much you two suck right now."

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the great feedback. I was expecting a bunch of one-liners, but instead I'm getting some wonderful and thoughtful reviews. It's really a terrific help to me, so thank you Inugurl-13, SithKnight-Galen, and Moonlit Rain!

I've also made some minor changes to Chapter 1 that will hopefully make things a bit less confusing. (Hint: Threw in some more specific descriptions about Blossom's location. For anyone who wasn't sure, Chapter 1 did not take place in Townsville.)

And sorry about the false alarm a couple weeks ago. I realized that there were a couple of major boo-boos in Chapter 2 that might have gotten this story banned. Of course, I believe that reposting chapters will also get you banned now, so it's kind of a "damned if you do, damned if you don't" situation. So sorry! I'll do my best to see that it doesn't happen again.

(cowers) Please don't yell at me anymore. It makes my brain hurt so very, very much… T.T

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network. (Can't bring any legal action against me now, so nah na nah na na naaaah!)


	5. The Last One

_**Chapter 4: The Last One **_

'_Let's see; eggs, butter, aspirin, a couple of those low-fat microwave dinners, sodium sulfate, lauyrl glucoside, salicylic acid, sulfur cubes…' _

Bubbles looked up from her grocery list, tugging absently at the ribbon around her neck.

'_I hope I'm not forgetting anything…' _

"Will that be all, Miss?" The broad-faced bald man standing behind the pharmacy counter asked, smiling pleasantly at her.

"I think so. Thanks again, Charlie. No other businesses here will stock the supplies that the Professor needs for his lab." She tucked the list away in her back pocket and added half-jokingly, "You'd almost think that Townsville doesn't want us around anymore."

Charlie's smile widened as he fumbled with the strings of his white apron. "Well, I don't get too many customers asking for pure ammonia or hydrochloric acid," He admitted. "But that's supply and demand for you. Besides, John's a good chap. Always a pleasure to help him out."

Bubbles returned the smile and lifted two brown sacks bursting of laboratory chemicals and groceries off the counter, balancing them on her hips.

"We really appreciate it."

Turning to leave, she felt an awkward hush fall over the other customers around her. Those who'd been staring while her back was turned looked away quickly, suddenly quite absorbed with that box of cereal or instant rice they'd just plucked up off the shelf.

This kind of avoidance from strangers had become customary to Bubbles and her sisters over the past couple of years. For the most part, she did her best to ignore it. Usually anyone who knew her well didn't show such discomfort and dismissed those who did as ignorant or even rude. She didn't mind it so much; it was only because they were afraid of something they didn't understand.

'_But still, why me? I'm not scary... am I?' _

Training her gaze on the ground in front of her, she pretended not to notice as a young woman hastily pulled her little boy into a near-by aisle, his wide, puppy-brown eyes following her in awe.

Bubbles felt a sharp pang in her chest. She could look past the adults, but she had always had a special place in her heart for children. It hurt to watch them flee her path like some monster from their nightmares.

If Buttercup had been there, she would have laughed this off; even making it kind of fun. It brought a small smile to Bubbles' face as she remembered how her dark-haired sister used to quickly turn the corners on the street that kids hid behind to doge them, throwing her arms out and shouting 'BOO!' to dramatize the effect.

Despite their fears, the children usually picked up on the game readily and would run to the next corner, crouching like a pack of pint-sized thrill seekers waiting for their next big scare. Sometimes this went on for several blocks. Buttercup, true to her sadistic tendencies, reveled in every second of it.

"It's kinda like being that nutty old crone up the street." She would explain, green eyes glittering with amusement. "You know, the one everybody thinks is a witch? Except we really have the supernatural powers. That's the part I like best."

After that, Bubbles had started to leave small handfuls of flowers on the woman's porch whenever she was passing by. She was certain that Blossom would have approved. Her oldest sister always did have a great measure of respect for the elderly.

"It's a shame that Western civilization regards aging as some kind of disease." Bubbles could hear her saying. "In many Asian societies, the older citizens are highly regarded for their knowledge and wisdom. I'm afraid that we've become far too preoccupied with staying young and beautiful."

Not that she really had any right to talk. Bubbles giggled. For all of the wisdom and maturity that her oldest sister had possessed, Blossom really did have a mean streak of vanity. Buttercup had often joked about this.

"_The only thing Blossom loves more than her books is her hair." _

At that, Blossom would have rolled her eyes and flicked a handful of long, red tresses behind one shoulder. She had grown remarkably patient over the years and refused to waste her time with childish spats. Rather than pick a fight, she would hurry the two of them along so that she could return to her studies.

But today, there was no Blossom or Buttercup to walk home with. Just the sad, empty streets of Townsville and a couple bags of groceries that had to get home before supper.

Bubbles stood around for several minutes, hoping that someone she knew would pass by and say 'hello'. Maybe they'd even ask how her sisters were doing, to which she'd smile and say,

"_Just fine, thank you." _

But of course, no one came. Somewhere behind the store a motorcycle revved to life, and across the street a pair of children spotted her and ran off into the nearest yard, squealing with fits of terrified giggles; a reminder that life does carry on, but not always as we would like it to.

'_Maybe another day...' _Bubbles sighed, and with a light kick on the ground, jumped into the air and flew home as fast as she could.

* * *

"I give you two the _simplest_ _order imaginable_-" Brick growled, his energy building into a vicious rant. 

"Hey, we stayed up there as long as we could!" Butch explained, spreading his arms defensively.

"His idea!" Boomer cried, pointing at Butch.

" – and you couldn't even manage to stay outta trouble-"

"We thought they might've attacked ya!"

"His idea…"

"- for _ten minutes_."

"It felt much longer than that. Honest."

"His idea."

"You risked fumbling this entire mission because you had neither the _patience_-"

"Err…"

"-nor the _brains_ to _wait_."

"_Definitely_ his idea."

"Hey man, that's harsh!"

"See? His- "

"Shut up, Boomer." Brick snapped.

"Quit bein' a dumbass." Butch muttered, trying half-heartedly to avoid Brick's attention.

"Hey, whose _brilliant idea _was it to charge down the stairs headfirst?"

"I _tripped_, _all right_?!"

Tuning out their bickering, Brick turned back to face Professor Utonium.

"My brothers." He explained briskly. "Sorry 'bout the door. I'll have 'em fix it before we leave." To his surprise, Utonium just shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. My girls frequently used the ceiling as an exit when they were younger." He replied. "Why didn't you bring them in with you?"

"As a precaution, mostly. I didn't want to startle the girls into attackin' us…" Brick explained, glancing over his shoulder. "…and as ya can see, subtlety ain't somethin' these two really excel at…"

"The delicate approach." Utonium replied, casting an odd look at Boomer and Butch, who were now rolling around on the floor in a crude attempt to disfigure one another by any means necessary. "A wise choice on your part, I think."

"If I'd really been thinkin' I'd have left 'em at Gen. Tech.." Brick muttered. He was just about to start shouting the unpleasant consequences that would ensue if they didn't shut up when a delicate, high-pitched voice drifted down the stairs, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Professor? Is everything all right down there?"

* * *

Bubbles was more than slightly alarmed to arrive home and find the front door in splinters. 

Panicked, she dropped the groceries on the front step and bolted through the house; scrambling down the stairs to the Professor's lab. She thought she could hear voices shouting in the basement.

"Professor? Is everything all right down there?" The yells died off almost instantly.

"Err… yes." The reply came after a moment's pause. "Just a minute now, honey…" Still concerned, she ignored his request and kept walking.

"Professor…" Bubbles groaned. "Did one of your experiments get away on you again?"

She really didn't feel like chasing down another rampaging mutant lab specimen today. However, the laboratory was in relatively good shape when she reached the bottom of the stairs; except for the door, which was lying in a crumpled heap across the room.

"Goodness! What happened to-"

She came to a halt when she realized they weren't alone.

A couple of boys who looked to be about her age had been wrestling with each other on the ground; one was positively massive with spiky black hair and green eyes, the other blond and a fair bit more slender than his opponent. She couldn't see his face since the dark-haired one had just managed to pin him down on his stomach.

Turning to speak to the Professor, she realized that there were actually three visitors in all. This last one was a bit intimidating, too. He stood tall and imposing, with scruffy orange hair and deep, red eyes. Something about these colors reminded her of Blossom. Almost unconsciously, she placed one hand on her neck, feeling for her ribbon- just to reassure herself it was still there.

"Oh… h-hello." She stuttered, a little unnerved by the fact that they were all staring at her. She glanced at the Professor apologetically and moved to head back up the stairs. "I… guess this is a bad time. I'll just come back later then…"

"No! No, sweetheart… it's all right." The Professor said quickly, snapping out of his trance. "You can stay. You just surprised us, that's all."

"You're sure, I-"

"It's fine." The red-haired boy said flatly, hardly bothering to look in her direction. "Will you two knock it off!" He snapped at the others, abruptly ending the fight. Noting his displeased expression, she watched in silence as they got to their feet.

"What's goin' on?" The blond one asked, gingerly rubbing a fresh bruise on the side of his face. Now it was Bubbles' turn to stare.

_'He's so… familiar…' _

The Professor walked over and gently placed one hand on her back.

"Well, don't be rude." He said calmly. "Introduce yourself."

Forcing a smile (something that seldom took much effort on her part), she stepped up and cordially extended one hand towards the blond.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles! Who're you?" The boy gave a nervous start, backing away from her quickly.

"I- I, uh…" He stammered, glancing around the room anxiously as though it pained him to make eye contact with her.

_'Why does everyone have to do that?' _She wondered despairingly. _'I'm friendly…' _Beaming, the dark-haired boy swiftly stepped in front of him and took her hand.

"Don't mind him." He explained, nodding over one shoulder at his companion. "He's just kinda shy. Name's Butch, by the way."

"Butch." Bubbles affirmed, the corners of her eyes curling up warmly. "You've got a really good grip there."

_'A **really** good grip.' _She thought, looking down at her hand and wondering which fingers would need to be x-rayed later.

"Don't encourage him." The redhead told her, rolling his eyes. "That ego of his is inflated enough to float across the Atlantic." Butch shrugged, still grinning vigorously.

"At least I ain't forgot my manners, right Brick?" He winked at her. The red haired boy crossed his arms and scowled.

"Brick? Is that your name?" He spared her a cynical glance and grunted soundly, propping himself up against a computer panel.

'_I guess that's a "yes".' _For some reason, she really didn't feel inclined to go over and shake hands.

Still curious, Bubbles peered around Butch in order to see the other boy again. He was watching her carefully, dark blue eyes peering out from behind scattered clumps of unruly bangs that fell as far down as his cheekbones in some places. Yes, this time she was certain that they'd met before. If only she could remember where…

"I'm sorry." She murmured, approaching him a bit more slowly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

After a moment's hesitation, he took her hand in his and nodded politely. She was pleasantly surprised. Compared to Butch, his grasp was light and gentle; any more pressure would have been too tight, and anything less wouldn't have been convincing. This time, he looked up and held her gaze firmly.

"I'm Boomer."

* * *

It was almost amusing, Brick thought, how quickly the girl slipped her fingers from his brother's hand when he said this; looking at him as if he had just told her he killed small animals for fun. 

_'So this is a PowerPuff, eh?' _

Despite the fact that she had Chemical X running in her veins, Bubbles looked about as powerful and intimidating as a newborn kitten. She was a short, slender girl with wide blue eyes and fair hair. The enormous sweatshirt she was wearing hung down to her knees, making her appear even more light and fragile as she fumbled with the small red scarf around her neck like it was some kind of security blanket. He couldn't quite say what he's thought the girls would be like, but he certainly hadn't anticipated this.

She took a few steps backwards, moving hastily away from Boomer. A mixture of confusion, maybe even a little bit of fear, scrunched up and contorted the round features of her pretty face.

"I…oh! I'm sorry. I just-" Several moments passed as she glanced anxiously around the room like a lost child. Finally, she turned and spoke to the Professor.

"I'd better go take care of those groceries." And with that, speed up the stairs in a streak of pale blue light.

'_She **does** recognize us.' _Brick mused, pondering this over in his mind. _'I wonder how much the girls remember…' _Abruptly, he turned to Boomer and Butch. He still wasn't ready to forgive their intrusion.

"Why don't you two be a couple of 'gents and go help her?" He suggested lightly, shooting them each a lethal, blood-red glare. "Ya know, _make yourselves useful_ for a change…"

"Hey! What d'ya mean by th- ack!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Boomer quipped, jabbing Butch sharply in the ribs with one elbow as he ushered him out of the lab with a look that said, "_how about we avoid instant death today?"_

Smirking with self-satisfaction, Brick moved to follow them upstairs, but stopped when Utonium reached out and grabbed his arm abruptly.

"Could I have a word?" He asked imploringly. Curious, Brick watched his brothers' feet as they retreated up the stairs. They'd be all right on their own for a while.

"What is it, old man?"

* * *

"Man, if this isn't the pits…" Butch grumbled as they reached the top of the stairs. "I'm tellin' ya, Brick's got some nerve to complain about _my_ ego. His head's practically the size of a blimp!" If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was Brick pulling out his "holier-than-thou" attitude to make them do what he wanted. 

"The only difference being that Brick's blimp is full of brains." Boomer pointed out, grinning smugly. "Whereas _yours_ is- ow!"

And if there was one thing he _really _couldn't stand, it was Boomer _justifying_ Brick's "holier-than-thou" attitude. Annoyed, Butch swatted him on the back of the head. Hard.

"Who asked you?" He scowled, surveying the lower level of the house. "Now where'd that chick get to?"

At that moment, Bubbles walked in with a couple of stuffed paper bags loaded under each arm. Catching sight of them, she paused in the doorway, looking rather unsure of herself. Butch felt his characteristic grin slide back into place and in just a few quick strides he was leaning over her.

"Here, lemme help you with those." He said, lifting the packages easily out of her arms.

"Thanks." She smiled faintly, her brow knit tightly with a troubled expression. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Hey, s'okay. You caught us off guard too."

She nodded and the three of them proceeded to unpack groceries in silence. Butch watched her discreetly out of the corner of his eye. _Cute_ wasn't exactly a word he was accustomed to using, but there didn't seem to be any better way to describe Bubbles. The light bounce in her step and her quick, child-like antics as she moved through the kitchen were absolutely adorable; even a little bit sexy.

After a couple minutes, Bubbles stopped to wipe off her face. She peeled off the large, blue sweatshirt she'd been wearing and tossed it over the back of a chair and suddenly, Butch found himself noticing a whole lot more. Smirking, he wandered over to where Boomer was standing and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Nice legs, eh?" He mouthed. It was a minute before his brother responded. Then grudgingly, he shot a strange look in the Bubbles' direction and shrugged.

"Guess so." He muttered.

_'Huh. What's up with him?' _

Deciding he didn't much care, Butch peered out the nearest window, looking for something to distract him from the painful silence in the air. A bright sunset cast a brilliant orange haze over the neighborhood as it started to sink out of the sky. The street was empty, save for one lone motorcycle that slowed down as it puttered by the house.

"Pretty nice place ya got here." He commented, shooting Bubbles the most charming look he could muster. Behind him, Boomer made a grumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like "man-whore", but since Bubbles didn't seem to hear this, he let it slide.

'_Yer lucky I'm tryin' to make a good impression here, Blondie.' _

"Yeah, I guess it is." She admitted, sounding less enthusiastic. "My sisters never liked it much, though."

"Why's that?"

Bubbles walked over the window he was resting against and prodded it open. Leaning on the sill, she looked out on the street and sighed heavily. A brief silence passed before she spoke again.

"This place… was always too simple for them. Blossom used to complain that it didn't have any culture. You see, she always liked to study- read about foreign places and stuff like that. Townsville musta seemed pretty boring to her." Butch grunted and turned to Boomer.

"Sounds like someone we know, don't it?" Seeming not to hear him, a small smile cracked Bubbles' lips.

"Then there was Buttercup. She just liked to complain. Period. Didn't much matter what it was about. She used to tell me that she hated how everyone looks and acts the same here. Said that one day she'd buy one of the houses on this street and paint it turquoise and plant black flowers in the yard just to spite them all."

Unable to help himself, Butch laughed out loud.

"So what're they up to?"

"Who?"

"Your sisters. Where are they now?"

He regretted asking the second that tiny smile vanished from her face.

"They're gone."

* * *

Brick watched in curiosity as the Professor began to pace briskly around his lab equipment. There were a fair number of things about Townsville that struck him as odd, but he couldn't quite place what was wrong. Everything; the deathly quiet streets, the empty, clone-like houses and even the _people_ seemed too quiet and repressed to be real. 

"Somethin' ain't quite right here, is it?" He asked. The Professor cast him a half-hearted glance and sighed.

"_Right _is about the last thing it is." He admitted, lifting a small vial and shaking it lightly. "You'll have to forgive me for withholding so much information but…" He turned his analyzing gaze on Brick, "…first impressions are always rather hard to forget. You may not remember it, but the damage you and your brothers wreaked here ten years ago was… considerable."

Reluctantly, Brick nodded. He'd seen the reports himself and had to admit that they'd certainly done a number on Townsville. However, it all seemed fuzzy and distant now, as if he were being charged for witnessing the crimes rather than committing them. Frustrated, he sighed and scratched his head.

"So what _will_ you tell me?" Utonium raised one hand, beckoning for him to be patient.

"Several years ago, peculiar things began happening here. Peculiar, even by our standards…" He stopped for a moment, gathering his words carefully.

"The girls had been taking some much needed time off from their duties. You see, they had finally managed to defeat one of their longest-standing enemies for good; a certain villain named Mojo-Jojo who'd been giving them trouble for years… any of this sound familiar?"

Brick bit down on his lower lip, concentrating. He was quite certain that he would have remembered a name as strange as "Mojo-Jojo", but…

"No." He said finally. "Nothin'." The Professor nodded, accepting this. Though he couldn't quite say why, Brick almost thought he felt a bit of sympathy radiating from the older man's gaze.

"No matter. That's all in the past. What's really important is that Mojo is no longer a threat. He was the last remaining foe that the girls had to face from their childhood years. However, just when we all thought that we'd finally earned some peace, a new danger began to surface."

"What kinda danger?"

"Well, that was just it. We didn't know what we were up against because no one ever_ saw_ what was causing the damage." Brick raised a skeptical eyebrow at this, but Utonium took no notice as he continued on with his account.

"Back then, the problem seemed quite minor. New tears appeared in the buildings and roads around the city; giant chunks of cement and pavement looked as if they'd been sliced away. Even more puzzling, no one could offer any logical explanation as to how this had happened. Of course, we were all so accustomed to strange things by then that no one seemed to cared much." Utonium admitted, pausing to wet his lips.

"At the same time, I began to notice some changes taking place in the girls themselves. They were twelve, maybe thirteen then and their minds and bodies were growing rapidly; and consequentially, so were their powers."

"Their… powers?" Brick repeated hesitantly. Utonium nodded.

"Yes, the girl's superhuman abilities had increased with them as they aged- much as I expect yours have- but it was at this point that they suddenly evolved to develop some entirely new capabilities. Some of the changes were permanent, others were not; the only thing that seemed certain was the fact that the rate at which their powers adapted was completely unpredictable."

"Hmph." Brick grunted, remembering how he and his brothers had encountered a similar problem at that age. He could recall a particular instance when Boomer had started randomly belching up fireballs and Butch tried to dodge them by jumping out a third story window- only to discover that he'd temporarily lost his ability to fly. Apparently, superpowers and puberty made for a bad mix.

"Must've been difficult." Utonium nodded, the expression on his face growing darker.

"It was. You see, the… _vandalism_ around town was becoming more and more serious all the time- it soon became clear that only a superbeing could have inflicted such damage. The last straw was when the Townsville Bridge collapsed. Several people died in the incident and it was later discovered that some of the supports for the bridge had been ripped out entirely."

"Presumably by the same force that was attackin' the streets and buildings." Brick concluded.

"Yes. The marks matched up too perfectly for that possibility to be dismissed. Now the girls were quite upset by this; the oldest, my Blossom, went to investigate for herself, but her powers chose a very… _unfortunate_ time to act up."

"She destroyed the bridge?"

"Obliterated it." The Professor sighed, lowering his head. "She lost control just long enough to demolish nearly the entire structure; no evidence what-so-ever was left over to identify who was responsible for the tragedy. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but the people in Townsville began to distrust the girls."

"Why?" Brick asked, mildly surprised.

"It was believed they were responsible for the damages that kept appearing and that Blossom had been trying to cover up for their actions. At least, that's what I suspect. Why else would they have turned on the ones that had protected them for so many years?"

The Professor's eyes wandered distantly around the lab as he said this. Brick had to wonder if he was answering the question or asking one himself. Clearing his throat to get the older man's attention, he asked,

"So what happened after that?"

The Professor took a seat next to one of his lab tables, slouching over as if relaying these memories put him under some kind of physical burden. Brick cringed inwardly, reminded of the similar position Dr. Langley was in. Was this somehow related to her dilemma?

Utonium exhaled heavily, a sign that he was ready to continue.

"Things only got worse. The attacks became violent; some even targeted the citizens themselves. On any given day one person would disappear, then the next it might be half a dozen. Sometimes the victims would resurface a few weeks later, but their memories of the event proved hopelessly unclear. Others… never came back at all." He whispered, shaking his head sadly.

"So that's why we didn't see any people out on the streets…"

"Exactly. The girls did their damned best to prevent this, of course. They patrolled the city, trying to stop the attacks before they happened. Several times they collided with the force that was causing these problems, but it always managed to escape them. To further complicate the matter, the battles which ensued between the girls and their opponent caused great damage to the property which got in their way- most of which we took the blame for."

"Because no one else had seen this opponent, right?" Brick guessed out loud.

"Yes. Some local organizations wanted the girls and I to be removed from the city, but due to the lack of evidence and the girls' record of outstanding citizenship, we were allowed to stay. As a compromise, I had to resign from working on regional security and the girls were prohibited from using their powers within city limits."

"So then… what does Townsville have for protection now?"

"The Mayor and his new board of advisors sought to hire an outside company to come and defend the city; for a not-so-modest fee, of course."

"Gen Tech.?" Brick inquired, raising an eyebrow. The Professor sighed.

"That was one of the security firms they certainly considered. In the end, the contract became a toss-up between Gen Tech. and one of its biggest competitors- _Synapsis_."

A handful of faint memories returned to Brick at the mention of this name. Synapsis. He could recall Kabanni walking in circles, muttering the word to himself in hushed, worried tones before he'd acknowledged that the 13-year-old was standing in his office. Heated discussions between Dr. Langley and the other Gen Tech. employees as newer, _deadlier _obstacle courses were designed for he and his brothers. She'd objected and fought until they'd come back from their first run- scratched and bruised, but otherwise, all in once piece. The expression on her face had been one of unspeakable anguish; the same sort that was hanging in the air all around them.

"We- I mean, Gen Tech., didn't get the contract, did we?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." The Professor confirmed in a solid tone. "Kabanni went to great lengths to try and contain the deal, but he was still fairly new at the time and the senior administrators at Gen Tech. outvoted him."

"I see." Brick said, uncertain as to whether this was a gain or a loss on his part. "But that still doesn't explain what was responsible for the problem in the first place." Utonium's brow furrowed deeply.

"It's difficult for me to say myself, since I'm only relying on what little information the girls could provide me. They described the attackers as machines- not quite a robot or a weapon, but a very fast and powerful hybrid of the two."

"Uh-huh…" Brick said, trying to conceal his skepticism. He'd seen some phenomenal technology in his time at Gen Tech., but machines that could level bridges, damage buildings and kidnap people without being detected? Utonium must have anticipated this argument, because he drove onward with the story before Brick could reply.

"I know… it doesn't sound logical at all, but it was almost uncanny how often the girls themselves were attacked; as if _they_ were the intended targets."

"Well are they?" Brick pressed. This was rather important considering that he was now expected to escort them back to Gen Tech.. The Professor made a flicking motion with one hand to signify that he didn't know.

"I only wish that I had paid more attention at the time… before we lost Bubbles' older sisters…"

"Before- _WHAT!?!_" Brick asked, snapping a little more than he intended to. But despite his outburst, the Professor still looked quite resigned. "Do you mean to tell me that-?"

"Blossom vanished a little over a year ago. Buttercup has been missing for close to half that time. We have not seen or heard from either of them. I cannot even estimate as to whether or not they're alive." Utonium's expression was strangely distant as he spoke these words. It seemed to Brick that he had already accepted the worst.

"Bubbles is the last remaining PowerPuff, and still very much a child at heart. Though she's never said as much, I think that she continues to believe that her sisters are going to return someday."

"But you don't."

"I would love nothing more than to see all of my daughters together again," The Professor lowered his head, almost as if he were ashamed to be drawing such conclusions. "But considering all the evidence, I'm doubtful…"

"Now I realize that you were sent here to meet with all three of the girls, but Bubbles is all I have left. I don't know precisely what prompted Kabanni to send you three, and I'll admit that I'm reluctant to let go of her after all that has happened, but I expect that Gen Tech. is probably going to be much safer than Townsville for any x-powered being in the near future. Too much has gone wrong here as of late." Brick nodded, taking this in.

"So then yer gonna send her off with us?" He asked hopefully.

"That is for Bubbles to decide, not me. I expect she'll comply if it means having other x-beings for companionship again." Utonium spoke slowly, his eyes carefully weighing out Brick's expression. "I'm not one to ask for favors young man, but…"

"Yeah?"

"…please take care of her."

Brick staggered a bit at the request. Could he really handle being responsible for someone else? He already had his plate full watching out for Butch and Boomer; though Bubbles certainly seemed to be a great deal more manageable than those two. The Professor was asking a lot. But then… wasn't he doing the same?

"I promise I'll protect your daughter any way I can."

The words came out quiet, but surprisingly clear. Seeming to sense his sincerity, Utonium nodded and a slight smile graced his stern expression. Brick had to admit, he'd never felt more gracious or noble in his life, but…

'_Why am I so sure this is going to come back and bite me in the ass?' _

"I trust you'll do your best." He turned and gestured towards the staircase. "That was all I had to say, if you'd like to join the others upstairs now."

"Yer not comin'?"

"I still have some things to gather up down here, but I'll be along in a minute." Brick turned to head up the stairs, slightly worried that he hadn't heard any noise from Butch and Boomer in the past half hour.

'_Though that's usually a good sign…' _

He plodded slowly up towards the first floor, wondering what to do next. Only one PowerPuff left. He was fairly certain Kabanni wasn't going to accept this explanation readily, but what choice did he really have? Would he be able to find the other girls, or at least discover what had become of them? Perhaps Bubbles herself knew more about this. It would certainly explain her tentative behavior.

At the same time, a new flurry of concerns danced in the back of his mind. A force that could eliminate- what had the Professor called them, 'x-beings'? It seemed an appropriate name. And why did he think that Gen Tech. was so much safer than Townsville? Did it have to do with these mysterious attacks, or was it something else altogether?

It all seemed to tie in to whatever had happened at the Townsville Bridge a couple years back. Curious, he resolved to go and examine the place for himself.

Brick stepped into the fluorescent lights of the PowerPuffs' kitchen to find Butch and Boomer glaring daggers at one another from opposite sides of the room. Bubbles sat between them, looking quite sullen and helpless. He rubbed his eyelids and groaned.

'_But first, a trip to the drugstore for a nice, big bottle of aspirin.' _

* * *

Outside, a lone cycler eased up on the gas pedal as she passed by the house for what must have been the fifth time that day. Everything on the street was still quiet- a good sign- but she couldn't help but snarl when she spotted a certain figure in the window.

_'So they made it after all. Looks like I owe someone five bucks.' _

Not wanting to linger in plain view, she puttered up the street and parked her bike discreetly between a dumpster and the old crone's house where no one would see it. Then dodging quickly through a few backyards, she settled herself behind some bushes and removed her helmet, wiping off the thin sheet of sweat on her forehead.

_'Bleh…way too hot for June…' _

Crouching up on her toes, she craned her neck to peer into the same window again. Oh yes… _they_ were still there. In _her _house, near _her_ bedroom and _her_ family. She didn't care about all this "rebirth" shit the others kept talking about; they were still the RowdyRuff Boys in her mind and she didn't like it. Not one bit. In fact, it wasn't unreasonable to say that she hated this whole damn charade.

And the more she watched that big, stupid oaf who'd tried to tried to clobber her so many years ago flirt with her baby sister, the more she continued to hate it. In fact, she hated it _so much_-

"_Meep meep meep!_"

The sound nearly made Buttercup jump out of her skin. Muttering a barrage of R-rated words under her breath, she snatched up the communicator and pressed the button sharply.

"Whadda ya want?" She growled into the microphone. "I'm busy."

"Glad to hear you're okay too." Blossom's voice rang sweetly from the other side of the line. Almost immediately, Buttercup's face brightened.

"He-hey!" She cried just a bit too loudly. "You made it!"

"It was a close call, but yes."

Buttercup lowered herself below the hedgework, crawling into a more comfortable position.

"Find anything?" A long pause ensued, implying that she hadn't. Hastily, she picked up the pace before her sister had to respond. "Don't worry about it, a'right?"

"I'll do my best. How're things back home?"

"Suck ass." Buttercup said, her scowl returning as she watched the dark-haired boy throw a large arm around Bubbles' shoulders.

"I take it they've arrived then."

"Of course!" Buttercup said, rolling her eyes back and preparing to rant. "You know I don't like this plan…"

"…you've only told me a dozen times…"

"…so why are we putting up with-" Blossom heaved a sigh that agitated the static over the communicator.

"Look, if I knew a better way, don't you think I'd have tried it by now?" Buttercup didn't respond as she moodily plucked some leaves off the bush she was hiding under.

No, she really didn't understand the situation Blossom was in at all. They'd been in and out of contact sporadically for the past five or six months. Her sister would vanish for weeks at a time and then suddenly reappear, having faced off yet another close call with death. Half of the time, Buttercup didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

"How should _I _know? You're a regular enigma these days."

"Nevermind me. Is Bubbles doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm watchin' her right now." She said, glancing up at the window again.

"The Professor?"

"Haven't seen much of him today. Must be down in his dungeon again."

"Heh. How's the mech situation?"

"Bad." Buttercup admitted. "But I got it under control. No sweat."

"How bad?"

"Trashed more than five today."

"And how many is 'more than five'?"

"A fair few more than you wanna know about, I'll wager."

"_Buttercup…_"

"Fifteen." A long pause ensued.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if our old buddies here hadn't decided to just _fly_ into town…"

"They what!" Blossom exclaimed, sounding greatly dismayed.

"Flew. Between the three of them those idiots musta rounded up every mech within a twenty mile radius." Buttercup drawled, rubbing at her limbs as they began to go ache. "And guess who had to take 'em all out."

"I'm sorry. I thought for sure that they were going to take a car instead. At least, that's what I was told…"

"Hmph. Yeah, well… what are they _doing_ here anyway?" She knew something was up when Blossom hesitated to answer.

"They're…"

"Yes?"

"…there for Bubbles."

The moments following that statement held the still, icy silence of a morgue. Buttercup felt her face twitch several times; each spasm quite involuntary.

"Oh, _hell no_…"

Author's Notes:

So there you are, everyone. The explination as to what became of Bubbles and Buttercup. See? No major characters dead.

Yet. (Muahahahaha...)

If you're confused about Synapsis or why Blossom and Buttercup seem to be hiding in the shadows, don't worry. It's a good thing, because it means you're following the storyline. So everything will be explained in the near future, yadda yadda, same excuse I've been feeding you all since Chapter 1. Waiting for updates sucks, I know.

Seriously though, thanks for all the reviews, SithKnight-Galen, Moonlit Rain, Madame Fist and everyone else who's taken the time to write me! Please keep the good feedback coming, I appreciate it so very much!

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network. (Can't sue me and can't have me for jury duty either. I'm... um... sick. -makes a gross hacking noise- Yeah...)


	6. Broken Bridges

**_Chapter 5: Broken Bridges_**

"They're gone."

Boomer blinked at this several times. Gone? That just didn't make sense. Despite any reservations about talking to his Powerpuff counterpart, he asked,

"Gone… as in…?" She shook her head violently back and forth, blonde hair swishing in every direction.

"No! Not that. Just… gone. They've both been missing for a while now."

A slightly awkward silence ensued. Bubbles glanced at them both sadly and then turned her eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I even-" Boomer was a bit startled when Butch quickly moved in on this, cupping her chin in both his hands and smiling warmly.

"Hey, hey! C'mon… there's nothin' worse than seein' a pretty girl cry." He said, throwing one arm around her shoulders and steering her back towards a seat at the table.

"That's really sweet of you…"

_'Yuck.'_

In Boomer's opinion, it was fair to say that he and Butch usually didn't see eye to eye. His brother was blunt, egotistical, obstinate and sometimes just plain stupid. To make matters worse, these qualities were only enforced by his colossal body frame and well-developed muscles.

Muscles which often contributed to a number of very one-sided fights between them.

Even so, years of experience had taught Boomer how to cope with the teasing, the trashings and even the brutal wake-up calls. He'd learned to appreciate the fact that, after all, Butch really was the only one who ever paid any attention to him on a regular basis. He was certainly much more approachable than Brick, or even Dr. Langley; but even so, he was rather upset by the fact that his brother seemed to find Bubbles so attractive.

He had to admit that she was pretty. Very pretty, in fact; not quite like something out of a magazine, but the wholesome, genuine beauty of nursery-rhyme princess.

'_That's what she is, "Daddy's little Princess".' _He thought resentfully, watching as the fine, curling hair at the end each pigtail licked her shoulders.

He really shouldn't have been angry at Butch for wanting her attention. There weren't any girls their age at Gen Tech., so it was quite transfixing to see one up close for the first time. Particularly Bubbles. The way she moved, talked and walked- even how she tripped and stumbled occasionally (she seemed to be insanely accident prone) was so… so _girlish_. All of this giggling and flirting and talking _politely_ was rather new and even a little mysterious to him.

Still, he couldn't _quite_ get over the fact that she had, somehow, been responsible for his… well…

Death.

How exactly was he supposed to feel about _that_?

It was true that he couldn't remember. There was probably no way to prove if she was even the Powerpuff who had kissed him, but when he'd first seen her he'd been so _sure_ of it. She was the one. What else could explain the nasty, twisting plunge his stomach had made as he'd reached out to take her hand?

_'And the lady killer here thinks she's the hottest thing under the sun.' _He thought, glaring resentfully at the back of Butch's head. _'Thanks, **bro**.' _

His brother turned around and smirked at him. It was the exact kind of look that implied he had envy written all over his face. The only problem was, Boomer didn't feel jealous.

He felt betrayed.

"Piss off."

The words ruptured from his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Bubbles' gasped, covering her mouth in shock at the sound of such a tasteless statement. Butch fell silent as well, his eyes narrowed to a set of poisonous green slits.

"Say what?"

Boomer should have been feeling a little more cautious as he watched a set of nicely defined triceps contract and bulge as Butch griped the back of the chair he was leaning over. He was, after all, taking great advantage of his older brother's good nature.

Fortunately, Brick chose that particular moment to emerge from the basement, thus sparing Boomer any painstaking (in what might have been the most literal sense of the term) explanations. Red eyes shifted from face to face, forming a look of "I'm-disappointed-but-really-not-surprised-by-this", which was promptly followed by a low groan and temple massage. Obviously, negotiations with the Professor weren't going as he had hoped.

"Now what?"

Butch held his piercing gaze on Boomer for a couple more seconds before turning away. He seemed to be more surprised than angry, not entirely understanding what the cause of their argument was.

"Nothin'."

"Glad to hear it. I wanna get goin' as soon as possible here-"

"Wait!" Bubbles cried, leaping out of her seat. They all looked at her strangely. "Ah… don't the three of you want to stay… for dinner?" She asked hopefully.

Boomer could feel his stomach foaming at the sound of the word. Not that the slop they served in the cafeteria at Gen Tech. wasn't edible (provided there was enough salt on it to induce a heart attack), but the thought of _real food_…

It was almost too much.

Swallowing the puddle of saliva that had accumulated in the bottom of his mouth, Boomer could see by the look on Butch's face that he was thinking about the same thing.

"I don't think…"

Brick, however, was going to be a little more difficult to persuade. The two of them exchanged looks, all prior hostilities set aside for the common good.

Because this was going to call for drastic measures.

…

"Oh no. C'mon. NO." Brick said, glancing sternly from one brother to the next. They were both staring at him expectantly; eyes wide and glistening, lower lips protruding ever-so-slightly…

"Look, I could do without the steaming piles of vomit that they try to pass off to us as food just as much as the two of you, but we're leavin'. Now. So no more puppy-dog eyes."

On anyone else, that look would have been endearing, but to Brick it was outright scary. When his brothers pouted like that, it always guaranteed his complete and total loss of authority over the situation.

_'Not that I had a whole lot to begin with…' _

As a last-ditch effort he turned to Bubbles, but staring down her hopeful expression wasn't any easier. Hands clasped together, she stared up at him with luminous, big blue eyes.

_'Damn it! She's even better than they are!' _

"Listen, it's a really generous offer. I appreciate the thought, but we really gotta get goin' and besides, I don't know how John would feel about it, so…"

"Oh, I don't mind at all." The Professor said calmly, emerging from the top of the stairs with a small bundle tucked under one arm. "It's nice to have company for a change." It was all Brick could do to keep from swatting himself across the face.

_'I don't believe this…' _

"Okay, fine! We'll stay-"

"YAY!"

"- but only for a little while."

"You want to get a move on before dark?" The Professor asked lightly. Brick nodded, glancing out the window at the shadows forming outside.

_'That, and I have this really creepy premonition that we're bein' watched…' _

…

"… they are NOT taking Bubbles." Buttercup hissed into the intercom. From the other side of the line, she could almost see Blossom rolling her eyes; long, black lashes fluttering at her stubbornness.

"Listen to me; it isn't as bad as it looks."

"Yeah? Well, you really ain't the one here _lookin'_ at it." She snapped. "How'd you hear about this crack-shit plan anyway? I thought you quit working for Bane months ago."

"I did. But apparently, he's still keeping tabs on my location. He had Blade track me down for a little talk about the details so that we could avoid any 'inconvenient misunderstandings'."

"…like the one I was about to cause, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, this is rich. _Real rich_." Buttercup sneered, gnashing her teeth together unpleasantly. "Your invisible friend is running our lives now..."

"Just because you haven't met him-"

"-gives me all the more reason to be suspicious, don't it?" Buttercup interjected, cutting her older sister off. There was a slight pause, suggesting that she was finally on the verge of touching a nerve with Blossom- and that something she hadn't managed to do in quite a while.

"I _owe him my life_, Buttercup." The reply came curtly, a stern reminder. "And coincidentally, so do you."

A long pause ensued as Buttercup ground her teeth together in agony; the scale of the argument now tipped against her.

"I thought you weren't going to hold that over my head."

"I'm not." Blossom said quietly. "All I'm asking is that you trust my judgment."

Buttercup really couldn't think of anything to say to that. Blossom's illusiveness over the past year kept her so far in the dark that there was hardly anything for them to argue about anymore. All she really knew was that whoever this Bane character was, her sister put a great deal more stock in him than she thought necessary.

Or wise.

Frustrated, she glared through the glass pane of the kitchen window at the figures resting around the table in front of it.

"Blossom, remember that asshole RowdyRuff who tried to demolish me? Do you know where he's _sitting_ right now?"

"No, I can't say I-"

"He's sitting in _my seat_ in _our home_ and eating dinner with _our family_. I mean, what right does he have to… do _any of them_ have to…" Buttercup bit down hard on her lower lip.

"I know." Blossom said, her voice now soothing and quiet.

_'She still needs me to go through with this.' _

"Why are we still hiding?" She asked, trying to steer the topic away for a while. "It's not like us. Not at all."

"Things change." The sound over the intercom was getting sparse. Blossom was probably moving out of range again.

"I can't risk explaining it over this frequency, but you said it for yourself; the situation is getting worse. There's an outstanding number of Mechs around Townsville now and the numbers get a bit higher each day. You can't hold them off forever and I don't want either you or Bubbles to be there when it gets out of hand. This is the best opportunity for the two of you to get out of danger."

"You mean…?"

"You should go with them. It's your choice, but I strongly encourage you to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to fix this."

"What, like I'm not?"

"Buttercup, things are going to get ugly fast. Whatever you do, _don't_ stay in Townsville." Blossom insisted, ignoring her previous remark.

"Have you forgotten that Townsville is our home? If I leave, who's gonna watch out for the Professor and our friends?"

"It's not home anymore." Blossom said, just a little too calm to be comforting. "Townsville isn't safe for us. The Professor is only a human being; the Mechs aren't interested in him, so he's better off if we aren't hanging around to attract them."

"But we- agh!" She was about to object when a glimmer of shining steel caught her eye from the other side of the street. "Nevermind! We'll talk about it later- I've got company."

"Buttercup, please don't do anything rash…"

"Who, me?"

"Wishful thinking."

"Right, 'cause that always works _so well_ for us." Buttercup sneered sarcastically, snapping off the communicator so that she could focus on her targets.

Mechs in the neighborhood were usually an unwelcome sight, but today, as she cast one long look back at her former home, she realized that she really didn't mind having them stalking around just then.

_'... 'cause I **seriously** need to break something.' _

…

"This way!" Bubbles cried over one shoulder, legs kicking energetically up the stairs.

Brick followed a little more cautiously, his brothers at his heel. He'd finally taken the initiative to break the strained silence over dinner (which had left his tastebuds dancing with joy after ten years of synthetic food) to ask her if she was willing to join them. Her response had been more compliant than he'd dared to hope; she'd practically leapt over the table to embrace him.

Mercifully, no kisses were involved.

The idea of leaving Townsville seemed to have brought out another side of Bubbles' demeanor. Bright, spunky, childish, even… _cheerful_. He shuddered. This was not something that he had planed on having to deal with.

'_Why did I agree to do that anyway?' _He thought, dismally reflecting on his promise to the Professor as he followed her into a room at the top of the stairs. He came to a grinding halt in the doorway, Butch and Boomer bumping into him from behind.

"Hey! What the-!"

"Why'd ya stop?"

'_So… much… **pink**…' _Brick swallowed and shook his head. Bubbles didn't pay him any mind as she bounced around the room, humming happily to herself and carelessly stuffing some items into a small duffle bag.

No, this was _definitely_ not something he had planned on having to deal with.

"You can come in." She chirped sweetly. He took a few tentative steps forward, allowing his brothers a chance to look around.

"Whoa… Barbie meets Martha Stewart." Butch remarked, eyes wandering around the room in astonishment. Bubbles wrinkled her nose cutely.

"My sisters and I painted it when we were five. Personally, I wouldn't have minded changing it to blue, but this _was_ Blossom's favorite color…"

"She was the one callin' the shots?" Brick asked, glancing around a bit more casually now that his eyes had adjusted to the acute level of femininity. A couple of grainy, homemade snapshots on the wall caught his eye.

"More often than not, yes." Bubbles confirmed, peering over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. "That Professor sure is some photographer, huh?" She said jokingly.

"Mmmmm…" Brick hummed, only half-listening to her babble on about which colored streak was who when one photo in particular jumped out at him. It wasn't terribly good, but that vivid red hair made it perfectly clear who the subject was.

"Tell me…" He asked, straining to make out an eye-color, despite the poor quality of the picture. "Is this Blossom?" Bubbles looked at bit astonished at the question.

"Well… yes. That picture is a few years old though."

"I see." It had never quite occurred to him before that the girls probably lived quite like he and his brothers. The objects in the room spoke of three very distinct people forced to share a very small space; an overstuffed bookcase, an easel dripping with paint…

… a punching bag?

"Who's is this?" Butch asked as he walked over and gave the thing a few light jabs.

"Buttercup's." Bubbles sighed. "The Professor had to super-enforce it, but it was better than watching her break our furniture all the time." Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Temper tantrums?"

"Mmm-hmm. She used to have them something awful." Bubbles nodded, throwing her duffle onto the bed and zipping it up. It was then that Brick noticed what was lying next to her pillow. At first, he'd mistaken it for some kind of hideous stuffed animal…

But then it moved.

"What is _that_?" Butch asked, leaning over to get a better look. Bubbles only spared the creature half a glance before heisting her duffle over one shoulder.

"Oh, him? That's Mookie."

"… _Mookie?_"

"Woooooooong!" At the sound of its name, the creature let out a pitiful bleating noise that made Brick's extra-sensitive hearing ring unpleasantly.

"Yes, Mookie. I guess you could say he's kind of the family pet." She shrugged, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I'm the only one who really likes him though."

"Ooooookay. So… where did it come from?"

"Well the Professor was doing this experiment-"

_'-on what? Roadkill?'_

"-and something went kinda wrong."

"I think ya mean "very wrong", sweetheart." Butch said. Mookie snarled at him, showing a couple rows of stubby (but considerably sharp) teeth.

"_Rrrrrrrr!_"

"So it's a…" Brick paused, trying to think of the right word to describe such a monstrosity. It looked like some kind of deranged lemur with slick, dark fur and yellow eyes that were just a bit too large for its head. Even more disturbing was the forked, whip-like tail that slashed back and forth when it stood.

"Cat." Bubbles said quickly. "At least, I think it used to be… we're not quite sure."

"Has the right number of legs, I guess…"

"A cat, huh? Man, talk about gettin' whacked with the ugly stick." Butch smirked, "Hell, I think the whole damn tree fell on this one!" He poked the creature in its side, earning himself another snarl of protest.

"Hey, Boomer! Come look at this!"

"Think I'll pass, thanks." Boomer said, sticking his head in through the door. He gave a slight double-take at the sight of Mookie, but didn't say anything.

"You been out in the hall this whole time?" Brick asked, wondering why he didn't want to come in.

"Just don't feel like bein' social, I guess."

_'What's the matter with him?' _

Brick glanced at Bubbles, who seemed to be trying very hard not to look hurt by his brother's words as she struggled to keep Butch from harassing her… pet.

"You know, Mookie really doesn't like it when people touch him."

"I just wanna know if it's a solid, liquid or gas." Butch said, lifting the mutant feline up by its scrawny tail. While this didn't appear to hurt the animal, it did manage to provoke it quite nicely. "Actually, I'm kinda leanin' towards plasma myself…"

"Okay, but I think it's only fair to warn you that he-"

"YEEOUCH!"

"-bites."

Sheepishly, Bubbles turned to Brick as his brother frantically tried to remove a mouthful of teeth from his right hand.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask if I can bring him with me, huh?"

"Yup."

"_Hello!_" Butch cried, waving one arm around with Mookie still attached to it. "In _serious pain_ here!"

"Can we leave him too?" Boomer asked hopefully, watching from the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. Brick was glad to see that he was acting a little more like himself again.

"Very funny!"

"Oh, really!" Bubbles sighed. "C'mere Mookie!"

Mookie abruptly released himself from Butch and jumped into her arms, making low grumbling noises that could almost pass for purring. Brick noted that the animal seemed to be quite fond of Bubbles, if no one else.

"Murrrrr…"

"Ow…" Butch muttered, unhappily examining a couple swollen, purplish bitemarks.

"Here, let me see." Bubbles said sweetly, tossing Mookie down on the bed. She took Butch's arm in her hands and examined it carefully. Then slowly, ran a finger over each of the wounds. Brick watched in amazement as the puncture holes sealed up and returned to a normal color.

"Hey, thanks… how'd ya do that?"

"It's a little talent of mine." Bubbles said, smiling bashfully. She seemed pleased to have finally impressed them. "Started doing it when I was about 12 or so…"

"And yer sisters?"

"Neither of them can heal like me, but they have other powers instead."

"I see."

_'That must be one of the mutations in the girls' powers that Professor Utonium told me about…'_

"Ya about ready to go?" Brick asked, glancing out one of the three port-hole windows in the girls' bedroom. Darkness was falling and it would be hard to navigate from the air at night.

"Yeah…" Bubbles sighed, taking one last, long glance around the room. "I'm ready."

"Glad to hear it." The Professor said, stepping into the room. "I was afraid I was going to have to hose you kids out of the house." He smiled jokingly.

"_Professor…_" Bubbles said, staring at him sorrowfully.

"I know. Not the snappiest remark I've ever ma-" Utonium was stopped short as she shot across the room at super speed and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss your stupid jokes." She muttered, burying her face in his labcoat. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Of course," He replied, but it seemed to Brick he was faking some of the brightness. "Actually, I've received a rather interesting new job offer in town… and I believe I'm going to take it." He announced. Bubbles looked up and gave him teary-eyed smile.

"And you'll take good care of Mookie, right?"

"Er… of course!" The Professor exclaimed, looking at Mookie as though he'd much rather dump him off the nearest bridge in a cement crate.

"Kissssssssshh!"

Apparently, the feeling was mutual. Clearing his throat a bit, Utonium stepped wide of the creature and offered out a small package to Brick, who took it.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd be much obliged if you were to take this to Dr. Langley." He said quietly. Brick looked down at his hands. He was now holding a sealed envelope and a tiny vial of clear liquid from the Professor's lab.

"Sure, no problem." He shrugged, mildly curious as to what they might be.

"You can read the note if you like, though I doubt it will mean much to you." Utonium told him. "Just please be sure that you don't show it to anyone other than Erica. As for that substance, be careful not to get any of it on yourself. It's quite... unstable."

_'And what exactly around here isn't?' _Brick thought. Between its secret laboratory, missing occupants and the cat-thing from hell, the oddity level of the Utonium household was high enough to be on crack. Giving the Professor a curious look, he peeled the envelope open.

Inside was a short note scratched on plain paper. It read;

_For Experiment X-1. Only a temporary solution._

_Wall is nearly complete, don't risk coming back. _

_Best of luck with the next phase of your project, _

_JU_

_'Experiment X-1, huh? I wonder…' _Suddenly reminded of the visitation notices he'd been screening earlier that day, he asked,

"Sir, I was wonderin'… have you ever heard of a certain 'Experiment X-27?" Utonium blinked in surprise.

"Well! I must say I haven't heard anyone call it that in a long time." He frowned suddenly. "How did you happen to chance upon that name anyway?" Brick looked up at Utonium in question, but the older man's face remained quite cryptic.

"Just happened to stumble across it really." He admitted, casting a sidelong glance at Boomer to be sure he wouldn't intervene. For some reason, he didn't think it would bode well to tell the Professor that he was snooping around in unauthorized databanks. "I don't suppose ya could tell us what it is…?"

Utonium waved a hand around dismissively, a troubled look on his face.

"That project is no more. Best not to concern yourself, young man." Rather than offer up a further explanation, he just stared pointedly out the nearest window at the darkening sky outside.

"You haven't much time left. Best be on your way, kids."

…

Buttercup dashed wildly through the fog lining the banks of the Townsville river, following the whine and clink of fast moving machinery. The first couple of Mechs had been easy enough to waste, but this one was giving her trouble mainly due to the fact that it was…

_'…retreating?' _She thought, surprise snapping her out of her usual violence-induced rage. _'Since when do Mechs run away from a fight?' _

It had certainly never happened on her watch. She skidded to a halt, glancing around the murky, desolate riverbed when it occurred to her that she could no longer hear or see what she was chasing.

_'Damn…it got away.' _

Frustrated, she kicked a nearby pebble off into the fog. It hit something large and hollow with an empty _clunk_. Buttercup looked up through the blanket of mist to see what it was and finally realized where she was standing.

_'Well ain't that a sight?' _

The remains of the Townsville Bridge were looking particularly dark and gloomy against the starless sky that night. She shuddered, thinking about what had happened there six months ago; on the night that everyone believed she had died.

And perhaps in some ways, she had.

_Six Months Earlier…_

_"Buttercup! Look out!" Bubbles squealed, her voice a pitch higher than normal. _

_Buttercup turned just in time to dodge the large metal appendage that came barrowing down on the spot her head had occupied. How could something so big move so fast? Each was the size of an exceptionally large man, but they were as fast and fluid as water- and as long as she didn't know any weaknesses, they were nearly impossible to take down. _

_She and Bubbles had been passing by the Townsville Bridge, relieved to be outside of the city limits where they could use their powers again. There hadn't been any attacks since Blossom disappeared, so they'd assumed that things were safe again until a trio of these machines charged them when they'd gone to take off. _

_Narrowly avoiding another blow, Buttercup shot further up into the air. Like a vicious dog that had just managed to tree a cat, the robot stared up at her from the ground. _

_"What's the matter chrome-butt? Can't fly?" She taunted, trying to ignore the fact that this fight clearly wasn't going well. _

_"Buttercup!" _

_One of the machines had managed to get a hold of Bubbles, who was also in the air, and was yanking her down by the ankle. _

_"HELP!" _

_"Hang on, I'm comin'!" _

_But she never made it over as the opponent she had been taunting climbed one of the bridge supports, jumping down on her from above. Buttercup heard her shoulder joint crack loudly as the machine landed on her back, knocking her face down on the pavement. _

_'Damn these things are heavy.' _

_"Ahhhhhh!" Bubbles shrieked as the machine that had been holding onto her foot lashed out and threw her into side of the bridge. Buttercup felt a flutter of panic take to her chest as she watched her younger sister's eyelids droop into a half-conscious state. It was enough to give her the strength to flip back onto her feet, despite the terrible pain in her arm. _

_Almost immediately, the whole lot of them turned on her. She backed up, feeling the battered side rails of the bridge bump against her back. _

_Trapped._

_She didn't dare fly away and leave Bubbles, but there was no way she could reach her…_

_Buttercup's thoughts were interrupted when the biggest of the machines swooped down on her, lifting her easily into the air. She kicked, swung and cried out but her head was swimming from a combination of fear and injuries- rendering her actions completely useless. _

_Then a lurch and she was diving head-first for the churning, black water of the Townsville River below. _

_The water stung when she hit it, filling up her mouth and nose like a nest of angry bees. She kicked, trying to swim back to the surface for air, but her mangled arm kept slowing her down… she felt heavy… tired…_

_'Is this… what happened to Blossom?' _

_That was the last thought that crossed her mind before she saw a flash of bright light from above, and another dark shape drifting down towards her…_

_'Who… who's that?' _

…

_She whimpered, having unconsciously rolled over onto her injured arm. What a stupid thing to do. Cursing herself out for being such a wuss, Buttercup coughed, tasting dirty water and possibly even a little bit of blood. _

_"So you made it." _

_Her body gave an involuntary jerk. There was absolutely **no way** that voice could belong to whom she thought it did. Sitting up with the help of her good arm this time, Buttercup blinked and took a good look around. _

_She had been lying by the side of the riverbank in a small gully filled with sand and tall weeds. The earliest rays of the sun were just beginning to poke up over the horizon, suggesting that she'd been out cold for a couple hours. Someone's jacket, not hers, was lying on the ground behind her, balled up into a simple pillow. _

_"Over here." The voice said, coming distinctly from her left. Buttercup turned in that direction, but hesitated to take her eyes off the ground. _

_"That you, Blossom?" _

_"It's me." Her sister replied simply. "And don't worry, you're not dead." _

_"I never-!" Buttercup snapped, looking up quickly. She stopped short when she finally saw her older sister's face again. _

_It **was** Blossom, and yet… she looked so very different from the way Buttercup remembered her. Sure her sister had always been a tad aloof, but now she looked cold and steely, just like those mechanical monsters that had attacked she and- _

_"-Bubbles!" Buttercup cried out, staggering a bit in alarm. "What happened to her?" _

_"She was unconscious, so I brought her back home after I got you out of the water and chased off the Mechs." _

_"Mechs?" Blossom nodded. _

_"Mechanoids is the full term, actually. Mechanical beings." _

_"Okay… so know we know what they're called. Why are they here?" _

_"I don't know why exactly, but I do know it has something to do with us." Blossom explained, moving over to sit down next to her. _

_Up close, Buttercup could see the changes even more clearly. Blossom's face was so cool it was nearly expressionless; as were her clothes, which were now simple and tightly cut. Certainly not her usual style, a look had almost bordered on nerdom. But most surprising was the fact that she appeared to have cut off quite a bit of her precious red hair. _

_"Blossom, your hair…" _

_"Got in the way too much." She shrugged, flicking the bits that still touched her shoulders back in an unconcerned fashion. Buttercup could only stare. Living the superhero life, she had seen villains try a lot of twisted gags that left her unnaturally suspicious. What if this wasn't actually Blossom at all but some duplicate sent to deceive her? Only one way to know for sure…_

_"Hey Bloss?" _

_"…yeeeeessss?" Her sister answered slowly, eyes narrowing a bit at the despicable nickname._

_"Yoink!" Buttercup cried, grabbing a strip of red hair and tugging at it playfully. _

_"Ow! Hey! Not the hair!" Blossom snapped, batting her hand away quickly. "Really, I save your life and this is thanks I get!" _

_"Just had to make sure it was you, **Bloss**." _

_"Use that name **one more time** and I will throw you right back in the river." _

_Buttercup plopped back down in the dirt, laughing. Yes, she and Blossom certainly had their differences, but it had never felt so good to talk with her older sister. She found herself smiling for what must have been the first time in months. _

_"I can't wait to get home and see what the Professor has to say about all this. And man, Bubbles. She's practically gonna bust with joy… not like that's unusual for her though, is it?" She said, absently rambling to Blossom's still figure. The silence was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. "Well, shit. Say something already!" _

_"Buttercup… I'm not going home." _

_"What? Why not!" She cried, trying to sit up with her bad arm again. Blossom leaned over and helped her prop up against a near-by rock. Buttercup could only glare at her. She was angry and wounded, but mostly just confused. "Where have you been anyway? Why just show up now?" _

_Blossom opened her mouth and then closed it again, as if she didn't know which question to answer first. Buttercup waited impatiently. _

_"Well…?" _

_"We haven't got much time to spare, but I'll tell you as much as I can." Her sister said, looking resolutely off into the sunrise. "When I disappeared last year, I was attacked by a group of Mechs. I'm pretty sure they intended to destroy me; but I was rescued by another x-being. His name was Bane." _

_Buttercup shook her head, not sure if she could believe what she was hearing. Sure, they'd met other x-beings in the past, but as far as she knew, their kind were few and far between. _

_"Anyway, Bane seemed to know a fair bit about the Mechs and the techniques to fight them properly. Apparently, they were created specifically to destroy x-beings. He agreed to train me and allow me to return to Townsville on one condition; that I wouldn't reveal myself to anyone."_

_Blossom paused, tipping her head downwards. _

"_I didn't like it, but since it meant that I could finally do something to protect you all, I agreed." _

_"So you've been here… the entire time?" Buttercup asked, trying to keep the tone of her voice as matter-of-fact as she could. They'd never kept secrets from each other before; why hadn't Blossom tried to slip a word to her that she was all right? "We spent months looking for you…" _

_"I know. I'm sorry." She replied, not sounding terribly apologetic. "Buttercup… I'm going to ask you to do something very important for me…" _

_"And what's that?" _

_Blossom turned, finally making full eye contact with her. Despite all the bitterness she was harboring over her sister's new attitude, Buttercup had to admit that she'd never seen Blossom so determined in her entire life. _

_"I'm going to go looking for more explanations about this Mech. business. They have to be out there, because nothing is turning up in Townsville. I want to know where they come from and why they're trying to destroy us. And if I'm lucky, I may just find a way to stop this once and for all." _

_"It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself! Let me come with you…" Buttercup insisted. Blossom on shook her head. _

_"Don't you see? When I leave, there won't be anyone here to stop the attacks from happening. Bane will know what I've done. He's not the sort that you want to cross either…" Blossom added darkly. _

_"…and you want me to take your place here, so that you can investigate what's been goin' on." Buttercup nodded, suddenly understanding. _

_"I couldn't leave Townsville in better hands." _

_"But I'll have to play dead." She interjected, not really enthused with the idea. "Just like you did." _

_"Only temporarily." Blossom told her. "At least until I can get some of this mess sorted out..." _

That had been six months ago.

Blossom had spent the remainder of that day training her how to fight Mechs; giving her pointers about their strengths and weaknesses. A born fighter, Buttercup picked up on the material quickly once her arm had a chance to heal. Blossom was gone by the next day, leaving only a long-distance communicator and a few words of caution…

_"Watch your back and don't show yourself to anybody." _

And so she did. Hiding in the darkest corners of the city, Buttercup spent her days lurking after any Mech that was foolish enough to show itself. A part of her actually enjoyed this; it was nice to be the predator for a change. But more importantly, she was finally in charge of her own life again- or whatever was left of it.

Dwelling on these thoughts, she made the two-story jump up to the top of the last remaining bridge support where she perched herself for a moment's surveillance. From there, she had a nice view of the city wall (which was closer to completion every day it seemed) and some of the buildings it enclosed.

_'Maybe Blossom's right about leavin'.' _She thought, looking sadly down at the streets below her. It was pathetic how the people of Townsville had opted to put themselves in a cage for protection. She and her sisters had _risked their lives _nearly ten years to protect these spineless cowards, and for what?

_'Rejection. That's what.' _Buttercup snarled, pulling at her lower lip with her teeth. _'And all we had to do was screw up once! Hell, it wasn't even all of us- only Blossom… and she deserved more respect from them than anyone else!' _

No, she'd never loved Townsville. The only thing that had kept her from taking off all these years was her family and perhaps a few close friends- most of whom had either left or were leaving anyway.

Maybe this was what she had wanted all along.

But the thought of dealing with the RowdyRuff Boys again was not a happy one for her. She didn't _hate_ them, to tell the truth. There was no reason to. Despite all the fighting they had done as kids, it had been just that- childish squabbling between some very childish (but powerful) children.

'_Besides, the little fuckers got what was comin' to 'em. And then some.' _

She hadn't wanted them to _die_, but rather, a certain part of her just wished that they had _stayed _dead. The fact that they existed now was just a bit too unnatural for her liking.

"When you're dead, you're dead. That's it and that's final and no matter how much you hate it, you can't come back… so why are they here now?" She wondered out loud, trying to spot some stars through the inner-city smog. There weren't any, but instead, she noticed a trail of four faint lights bolting across the dark sky.

And they seemed to be coming towards her.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me…"

…

Bubbles had half a mind to object when the red-eyed boy asked her to take them to the Townsville Bridge. She didn't bring just anyone there, after all. To her, it was a bit like visiting the grave of a loved one; a private place that brought back memories. Some of them were happy.

Most were not.

The last time she'd been to the bridge, it was just after Buttercup had disappeared. She'd spent hours searching for some sign of her sister, until the Professor pulled up in his old station wagon, grey-faced and begging her to come home and rest.

Brick either didn't notice or didn't care about how upset the idea of returning there seemed to make her. Bubbles tended to think it was the latter, since he really didn't seem to be the caring sort. Actually, she got distinct feeling that he was only tolerating her because he had to.

Actually, each of the RowdyRuffs was a little strange in his own way, she'd decided. Brick's cold and callous attitude was just the tip of the iceburg. Butch seemed very nice, but could be a little overbearing and Boomer…

Boomer was just weird. He'd barely spoken to her at all, but kept casting peculiar looks in her direction, as if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

All in all, they made for some very odd traveling companions.

_'Maybe things will be okay once we get to know each other a little better.' _Bubbles thought, trying to be optimistic. _'We didn't really get a chance for a good first impression, did we? Boomer probably just doesn't like me 'cause I was the one who kissed him. I mean, that **is** a pretty good reason… I wish I knew how to make it up to him.' _

"Is that it?" Brick asked, interrupting her thoughts. He pointed down towards the crumbling remains of the Townsville Bridge. It looked incredibly cold and gloomy, reaching up at them from the foggy banks of the river below it. Bubbles closed her eyes to block out the sight.

"Yeah… that's it."

The four of them touched down on the cool concrete. Bubbles leaned against one of the remaining supports as she watched the boys explore the area. She felt numb and hollow inside, like something there was eating away at her.

_'Just remember why you're here.' _She told herself. _'I want to find my sisters and traveling with these three might just be the best chance I have.' _

"Tell me," Brick said, pointing eastwards towards Townsville, "Who built that wall?" Bubbles swallowed nervously.

"Some company the city hired for protection." She told him. "Synapsis, I think they're called."

"Ya mean the company that took over for the Professor?"

"Yes." Bubbles crossed her arms defensively, pouting a bit at the thought. Brick raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"And what's the matter with that?" Bubbles huffed at the remark.

"The Professor had been doing a splendid job helping to protect Townsville for years! The city had no good excuse for replacing him; people were just paranoid that some of his inventions were too unpredictable."

"Like you and yer sisters?"

"Yes. I- I mean, no!" She looked away, surveying the damage on the bridge. It still amazed her that Blossom had been able to do this all by herself. "Maybe…"

"They musta nailed out some contract to be able to fund _that_ thing." He remarked, gesturing towards the wall. It was nearly as thick as it was tall; shining with a chrome-polished gleam even in the late evening light. Bubbles slumped, refusing to look up at it.

"People were terrified when the attacks started happening, and they went on for a couple of years." She explained quietly. "Everyone was so sick and tired of being scared at that point that it wasn't hard for them to get plenty of funding."

"Does it work?"

"It seems to. They started building just after Blossom disappeared. Almost immediately, people stopped reporting attacks."

"Utonium told me that you and yer sisters were the only ones that remembered seein' these so-called "attackers. Can ya tell me what they looked like?" Brick leaned in, studying her closely.

"I… I guess so." Bubbles stuttered. She had to admit that his sharp gaze made her rather uncomfortable. It was too much like being cross-examined by Blossom, who had always been remarkably shrewd.

"They're… a little bit bigger than humans. About seven feet or so, they look kind of big and clunky, but they're actually really fast. Fast enough to keep up with us even." Butch and Boomer now wandered over to where they were standing, listening with interest. "They have big metal claws for fingers, and weird legs like a dog's; the knees are all backwards and stuff. They can't fly, but they can climb really well… that's what left all the gashes on the buildings and sidewalks."

"How do they behave? Are they smart?"

"No. They're actually pretty stupid. But they always move in small groups, so they're hard to beat." She paused. "They aren't very good at planning, but they'll run away as soon as a human appears. Blossom thought they were programmed to avoid detection."

"But how could they tell a human being apart from an x-being?" Brick wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure… all I know is that the last time I saw one I was here on this bridge." She lowered her gaze to the ground. "That was the day we lost Buttercup."

"You've… been through a lot lately, haven't ya?" Bubbles looked up, startled to see Boomer looking at her intently with an almost-sympathetic expression on his face. Surprised but also touched, she could only nod in response.

"I don't mean to break up yer moment here, or whatever…" Butch interrupted, speaking slowly, "…but what the hell is that?"

Bubbles squinted at the dark, shadowy part of the bridge that he gestured to. At first she couldn't make out anything, but then a flicker of silvery light caught her eye. Bubbles suppressed a shiver of dread as it formed into a sinister mechanical form that began to lurch towards them at a startling pace. Butch stepped forward to challenge it, but she grabbed him by one arm, tugging him back persistently.

"No! RUN!"

_'And **please** don't let that be what I think it is…' _

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! Another two weeks went by so fast! I mean really… where's my summer going?

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. Thank you so much for your kind and thoughtful words, Stacy, Moonlit Rain, Inugurl-13, TheSilentShogun, SithKnight-Galen, Peccavi (spelled it right this time, hopefully…) and Chibeh! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you all… I was off and away from my writing duties visiting some relatives in the Chicago area for a few weeks there.

I also would like to apologize for pushing back the update posting about a week. I looked at my calendar and realized that I'd jip myself of some vital writing time if I posted on the 7th. In case anyone hadn't noticed, I make a point of updating (more or less) every two weeks. I'll try to get my deadlines right in the future. Promise.

Elle

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network. (All I own are the words written before you. Try to take them from me at risk of severe bodily harm.)


	7. A Hostile Acquaintance

_**Chapter 6: Pleased to Make Your Hostile Acquaintance**_

Butch was in love.

The mech was a truly beautiful machine. It looked like a statue of an ancient god, just a touch above life-size and gilded in chrome skin that gleamed layers of pale yellow in the low lights of the bridge.

Ravishing this sight, Butch realized that it had been far too long since he'd last had a good fight. The kind of fight that stretched latent muscles and joints to their limit, made adrenaline surge and cleared the mind of all those complicated little thoughts and stresses that distracted it from the rush of competition and victory.

And this… this would be a rush. It didn't matter that Bubbles was clawing earnestly at his arm. He didn't expect her to understand the powerful feeling of being challenged by something more than the gangly traps of the Gen Tech training facility.

Further behind him, Brick made some sort of noise that sounded like a grunt of warning, but Butch discarded it. Brushing Bubbles off his shirt, he straightened himself and stalked forward, being sure to add just a touch of swagger to his step.

"So this is what's been givin' ya so much trouble, eh?" He shrugged. Stopping just short of an arm's length from it, Butch glanced over his shoulder to catch everybody's reaction. Bubbles was just about ready to faint and Boomer didn't look far behind her. Even Brick seemed to be twitching at the edges of his mouth a little bit, but it was always difficult for him to tell if that was from nerves or tightly concealed rage.

Butch made a mental note to stay clear of him later, just in case.

"Really. Just looks like another can opener to me." He said, winding up one fist and deftly throwing a full-forward punch toward what might have been the mech's head (which was hard to say as it didn't really have features resembling a face).

_Fwissh..._

Butch teeterd slightly off-balance when his hand found only air where he had been anticipating the nice crunch of buckling steel. He turned just in time to catch a glistening eyefull of metal bodyparts before something slammed into his side, buckling a couple of ribs in the process. Forced to exhale all of the air in his chest much too quickly, it took Butch just a little over a minute to realize he had been hit. Not grazed or scratched, but actually, really, **hit**. Hard enough to be sent careening roughly a dozen feet or so into the concrete siding of the Townsville Bridge.

Perhaps it was the multiple head injuries he had just sustained, but the following moments seemed to pass in a violent blur of noise and disconnected thoughts.

Bubbles screamed. Yes, the resonating pulse which threatened to rupture his eardrums certainly confirmed that, and vaguely he thought he'd seen Boomer duck out of the way to avoid becoming part of a flesh n' concrete sandwich with him. Straining for focus, Butch glared at his assailant. No… _assailants_.

_'One, two, three… four? Fuck, how hard did that thing hit me?'_ Getting to his feet and staggering erratically, he collided with a very irate-looking Brick.

"Now, what have we learned about attacking unknown enemies head-on?" His brother asking in a tone that Butch frequently associated with lots of pain and suffering.

"Guh. Use more force." Butch growled, steadying himself and cracking his knuckles.

"Crude, but logical." Brick complied. He still looked irritated, but Butch could tell that he wasn't going to let the mech's good deed go unpunished. "You and take the flank, and watch out for those claws."

Before Butch had a chance to reply, a pale streak of blue shot past them, sliding across the wet pavement of the bridge before vanishing directly underneath the mech.

The mech looked down at Bubbles with an expression that could have nearly passed for surprise as she launched one graceful, little foot into its center. All three Rowdyruffs watched in shock as the mech erupted from the ground and into the air, where Bubbles proceeded to juggle it with a series of elaborate kicks.

_'Is she...? Wha... **woah**...'_

"That... that was..." Butch whispered to Brick.

"Mm." Brick grunted in what Butch could only guess was agreement, his red eyes never leaving the insane spectacle before him. "All right. Enough gawkin' you two. Engage."

…

Buttercup had come to the conclusion that it was quite fortunate that she'd never held even the most_ minuscule_ amount of respect for the Rowdyruff Boys. Because at this moment, it was taking a great deal of what little self-control she had to refrain from clawing her own eyes out in unadulterated disgust at what was taking place below.

It was painfully obvious from their awkward attacks that these idiots had no previous experience fighting mechs. Or really, she might have thought, fighting at all.

_'Except when they're at each others' throats...'_

Every aspect of their technique was ineffective. Punches were sloppy, kicks aimed too low, and none of them seemed to have any regard for the beautiful tactical opportunities presented by this terrain. The whole thing would have been just too painful to watch if she had actually given a damn in the first place.

For her part, Bubbles really wasn't fairing any better, but this was something that Buttercup had come to expect from years of living with her soft-hearted sister. She had to wonder if Blossom was really serious about entrusting these three ECW dropouts with her well-being.

_'Pathetic. It's takin' the four of them to manage what I'd have done to four mechs.'_

Scoffing, Buttercup gave the spectacle one last scathing glance before turning to leave.

"Looks like its decided then."

…

"I don't know how much more I can take." Boomer groaned, picking himself up off the ground for what must have been the fifth time as he delicately checked himself for broken ribs. He caught a sidelong glance of Brick doing the same thing.

"How are we gonna put this thing down?"

Brick didn't answer him immediately, his red eyes glinting in the low lights of the bridge as he surveyed the area. Boomer saw him pause momentarily, as if he had seen something off in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'." Brick replied curtly, picking up a large, steel pipe that has fallen from the decaying supports of the old bridge as he began barking out orders.

"Butch! Left hind flank! Boomer, right! Pigtails, you're behind me. I wanna see how well this bastard swims."

Falling into formation, Boomer found himself inwardly gushing at Brick's timely strategy. From this angle, he could see that they had the mech cut off from every direction except its rear – which was backed up against the decaying side rails of the Townsville Bridge.

_'This blowhard's so heavy he makes dents in concrete. There's **no way** this thing has the buoyancy to float.'_

He locked eyes with Butch, who was now standing on the other side of the mech facing him with a cocky, malicious grin splitting the two halves of his boyish face. It was a perfect visual of every thought Boomer had processed in the last ten seconds. He looked piercingly at the mech.

_'Buddy, you are goin' down.'_

"GO!" Brick's shout echoed into the shivering, damp air. Every muscle in Boomer's body prickled like a thousand and one hyperactive spiders were crawling under his skin. He twitched unconsciously and then lunged at the mech, arms up and crossed to defend his eyes from the hazardous swipes their opponent was making. Air filled his ears as he plunged at an unnatural speed for one taloned, metal arm.

Holding on took nearly every ounce of Chemical X altered tissue in his being and a very strong desire to avoid evisceration. He could hear the others sputtering and puffing nearby, trying to gain some leverage. Butch had the mech's other arm trapped in an awkward-looking pin. Brick, of course, had gone for the most critical point at the mech's mid-section and was maneuvering slightly so as to avoid getting canned between the legs.

Boomer felt something warm brush against his face, just in time to realize it was the lower part of Bubble's right thigh. She has wrapped both arms around the mech's head and was using all of her non-existent weight to pull it off-balance.

_'Wow. She does have nice legs…'_

"Push!" Brick shouted, startling Boomer before he could even get disgusted by his own thoughts. His brother was digging into the mech's middle like an NFL frontman. Boomer could see veins emerging from underneath the skin on his neck and forehead like trails of lava. It was now completely dark out and cold as hell but the four of them were sweating and heaving like a crowd of weekend warriors at the gym.

"Like you mean it! PUSH!!"

Bits of loose concrete scraped loudly from beneath the mech's feet. Seeming to realize their intentions, it began to twist and convulse violently, though just a little too late. The unearthly groan of ripping metal was all Boomer heard as it slid over the edge.

Letting go quickly, he was a bit dismayed to find that the mech was still holding on to him. The water below them was looking just a little too deep and dark for his comfort. Not caring to find out if it was cold too, Boomer compacted all of his remaining strength into flight. Unfortunately, with the mech dangling from his ankle, the best he could really do was hover awkwardly, trying to kick it off.

"Lemme GO!" He bellowed, squirming in pain as metal claws dug red ribbons of flesh down his leg. From the bridge he could hear his brothers and Bubbles shouting suggestions for him to escape. Unfortunately, of their words melted together in a panic until someone finally got the bright idea to laser-beam the mech's arm off.

Breaking free quickly, Boomer collapsed onto the bridge just in time to see the mech slip beneath the surface of the water; welcomed into the abyss with an enthusiastic splash.

Shuddering a bit, he sat up and examined his leg tenderly. The mech had dug a threesome of red slits from the bottom of his kneecap down to the round bone that punctuated his ankle. Hissing partly from pain, but mostly at his own clumsiness, he tore off the lower part of his shredded pantleg.

"You okay, Bro?" Butch asked as he and the others congregated around.

"Yeah, fine." He said, looking up at them. "These are just scratch-"

Boomer's voice fell to a dull gurgle before curling up into a fetal position and dying somewhere just below his soft palette. Bubbles was standing over him, her wide, blue eyes glimmering with a fading haze of red from having just used an eyebeam.

_'She just saved your life. It's all right. Don't panic.'_ He thought to himself, unable to look away. Even knowing what it was, that color, that _look _made his heart wiggle as it cowardly tried to hide deeper in his chest. The curling, burning edges of some memory ate away at him, threatening to consume all logic and force him to run with or without a maimed limb.

_'Dontpanicdontpanicdontpanicdontpanic…'_

This was fear. Not the kind of fear summoned by an out-of-control training session or recently pranked Butch or a pissed off Brick or even pictures of Kabanni in women's underwear.

This was true, I-am-going-to-die-right-here-and-now fear. It was the same feeling that had been present when he had first met Bubbles in the professor's lab, but magnified. She was no longer a timid little doll hiding in layers of deep-blue sweater and playing with that damn scarf she kept tied around her neck.

She looked vicious. Slightly muddy and bruised, but standing straight up and down with her shoulders spread wide and confident. He had just seen her acting out her true purpose. This was a killing machine. Nevermind that he was the same, perhaps even stronger, because she could end it all for him if those soft, pink lips of hers even so much as brushed his skin.

"Boomer?"

_'DON'T PANIC!!'_

It took all he had not to whimper as he gazed up at Brick, trying to communicate his urgency. It didn't help that Bubbles was now crouching beside him, trying to examine his wounds.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

When she reached out to turn his face towards her, something inside him finally snapped.

_'OH GOD SHE'S GOING TO TOUCH ME!!'_ Was the closest to distinguishable words that his mind could make out at that particular instant. He unabashedly scuttled backwards on his hands and bottom, palms scraping the pavement until he was nearly falling through one of the holes they'd made in the bridge.

"Stop." Brick interjected, placing a steady arm between Boomer and a thirty-foot drop into the water below. The contact brought him back to reality with a series of heavy, uneven breaths. His brother leaned in close and said,

"Let her treat you."

The tone of Brick's voice dictated that this was an absolute order. Unable to think of any reason to object, Boomer swallowed the lump in his throat and bowed his head.

Brick gestured to the newly resubdued Bubbles to come forward. She did just that, kneeling wordlessly at Boomer's feet and gently placing her hands over the raw, peeled-back flesh without flinching. Almost immediately, he could feel his skin itching as it stretched itself back into place. Really, they ought to be grateful to have someone with this ability around.

_'Why does she make me so nervous?'_ Boomer thought, chewing on his lip as he stared at the ground feeling like he'd just killed some kid's puppy. He should have apologized. He should have grinned and joked about having some weird and highly-contagious skin disease. Maybe even said he was afraid of blood, even, no- _especially_ his own.

Instead, both parties made a point of completely ignoring each other even well after the last bits of scarring had faded away. An uncomfortable silence settled over the group.

Until…

"WOOO-WEE!! WE DID IT!"

Butch let out a holler that echoed about the empty cement of the bridge, making the rest of them twitch and stutter in shock.

"Aw, c'mon! You got to admit that thing was cool. I bet if I can get up to benching over 10,000 pounds I'll be able to-"

Bubbles and Boomer looked on in silence as Brick thumped him over the head with a look that was usually reserved for the earliest hours of the morning.

"We are not, I repeat, NOT going to engage one of those things again without a proper strategy, ya hear me knucklehead!?" Brick glared and continued on without waiting for a reply. "We only survived that encounter because we had a greater number and a tactical advantage. I'm willing to bet that if there'd even been two of 'em, we wouldn't have had any choice but to retreat."

"Okay… I get it. Sheesh." Butch huffed. Boomer could tell he was trying not to look as put off by their response as he felt.

"Good." Brick grumbled, still glowering. "Now let's get the hell outta here before-"

"M-MORE!" Bubble cried, making Boomer jump when she pointed dramatically at the other end of the bridge. Even Butch twitched as he watched the shadows swell with rhythmic, mechanical movement.

"-come…" Brick finished, looking remarkably annoyed.

…

A fascinating quality of older siblings is that they can be remarkably difficult to irritate. This characteristic is said to come from a tolerance built up over long periods of time involving exposure to one's younger siblings. Naturally, the more irritating the siblings, the more character there is to be built.

For this reason and many others, Blossom had always felt that her sisters were something of a blessing packaged within a well-wrapped curse. She had suffered through years of Buttercup's temper tantrums and Bubbles' unconscious need to hoard either the bathroom or the phone at the most inconvenient of times.

She had endured being both an aspiring beautician's experiment and a practicing dummy for kickboxing tryouts. She had been subjected to vegan diets and Superbowl Sunday when there was nothing left over to eat but bean dip and Doritos. From helping Bubbles set the latest fashion trends (even the ones which required wearing sandals in February) to acquiring a taste for horror movies and thrash metal (creating a semi-peaceful co-existence with Buttercup), Blossom was quite certain it would take a very special person to annoy her indeed.

"Are you done yet?" Blade asked, leaning over Blossom's shoulder to inspect what she was working on, casually sneaking peeks at her cleavage.

"Not yet." Blossom replied, gingerly buttoning up the collar of her shirt. Blade looked despondent.

"What? I escort you all the way out here to the middle of nowhere and I can't even get a free show?" Blossom snorted.

"First of all, you _followed _me here and as far as I'm concerned you can _leave _anytime you like. And secondly, Athens is hardly the middle of nowhere."

"Oh do tell." Blade said, leaping onto a shallow rock ledge just overhead of the ruins Blossom was inspecting. For the first time since their arrival, she looked at him directly, raising a slender eyebrow in question.

"_You've_ never taken interest in anything that doesn't sport a mini-skirt. Why so captivated by ancient civilizations of the Mediterranean now?"

"Because I've seen you lecture and it's cute." He replied, apparently pausing to consider something important. "Even without a mini-skirt."

"Is it cuter _than_ a mini-skirt?"

Blade tilted his head and made another brief show of pondering her question.

"Depends on who's wearing it." He leered. "But you're changing the subject. Unless, of course, you want to lecture me _in_ a mini-skirt which I absolutely would not object to at-"

"Why are you here?" Blossom quipped, cutting him short. Blade gave an ill-disguised jump at the question by pretending to stretch his legs out.

"Because you're here." The reply came just a minute too late for Blossom's liking, though it lacked not a drop of the speaker's smooth demeanor.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that." She said quietly, making a point to stare him squarely in the eyes. "Who sent you to spy on me?" Blade exhaled and shut his eyes to break the contact. Sensing her advantage, Blossom pressed on.

"Bane?"

"No, actually." He replied, eyes still cramped closed against the Mediterranean sun. The tone of his voice had changed into something so calm and serious that Blossom found herself thinking of the Professor. "I just came to check up on ya, that's all."

"You know you don't have to do that."

Blade shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure I do. One of those _good friend_ things, ya know?" He said, leaning forward on his sword to get a better look at her work. "Now are you gonna tell me what's so important about these rocks or not?"

Blossom sighed and gestured towards a long gash running through a shallow relief in the wall of the ruins. Skimming one finger along the crease in the aged rock, she asked,

"Don't these look familiar to you?" Blade jumped down from his perch to get a better look. He only had to examine the wall for a minute before he declared,

"Mechs." Blossom nodded in response.

"I've been following reports of them from all over the globe. I haven't found an infestation larger than the one around Townsville yet, but for some reason, they always seem to congregate around old ruins."

"Townsville isn't near any old ruins." Blade mused, raising his brow at her. "Not unless you count that bridge."

Blossom gave him a sour look. "It may have been built over a native burial ground. It's not terribly uncommon in that area, you know."

"Aw, c'mon… I'm just teasin' ya." He replied, flashing her another smile for the win. But Blossom was already reabsorbed with her studies. Ignoring him entirely, she whispered to herself,

"What are they after? Some kind of relic or treasure?"

Blade simply shrugged again. Blossom noticed that he had been looking distinctly uncomfortable since she'd mentioned the mechs.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, uh, actually…" He began, scratching lightly at a faded scar above his nose. "Now that ya mention it, I've seen these marks somewhere else before too."

"Well? Where?" She asked, watching him draw nervous little circles on the ground.

"Gen Tech."

…

Bubbles was still crouched down close enough to Boomer to catch him whisper something that sounded remarkably like, "oh shit" when a half a dozen fresh mechs emerged from the silky shadows above the river. Brick shot her a paralyzing glare.

"How did they find us so fast?" He demanded, boring onto her as if their appearance were somehow her fault.

"I… I…" Words clamored through her mind quickly, but none of them really seemed to be reaching her throat. It was impossible to think, being stared at like that. Bubbles bowed her head hastily to break eye contact and rub away the threatening warmth of tears that kept welling up in her so fast. This wasn't her fault. It wasn't!

"Answer me." Brick said, not even bothering to raise his voice. Bubbles could feel Boomer stirring beside her uncomfortably, trying to distance himself both from Brick and the source of his anger.

"M-maybe they heard us fighting?" Bubbles wondered aloud. Brick was now surveying the mechs, the hostility in his features growing.

"Bro, we got bigger concerns right now." Boomer interrupted tentatively.

"Right." He hissed, dragging both of them roughly by one arm to their feet. "Take her back to Gen Tech."

"What about-?" Bubbles glanced at Butch, who had already placed two of the mechs in a brutal, head-on tackle.

"I'll get him." Brick muttered darkly before shoving them both in the opposite direction. Not knowing what else to do, Bubbles turned and ran automatically towards the far end of the bridge. She was so relieved to get away from him that she didn't notice Boomer again until he was running alongside her. He gave her a weak, lop-sided smile which Bubbles could only guess was meant to pass for an apology.

_'I wonder if he gets treated like that too.'_ She thought, trying to think of an appropriate response for the situation. But before she could open her mouth to speak, he skidded to an abrupt halt.

"We're surrounded!" Following his gaze, Bubbles could see several more mechs lumbering towards them. Behind her, she could hear the staggering grunts of Brick and Butch as they struggled to subdue their first set of enemies.

_'What'll we do? What'll we DO?'_ One of the mechs charged and she stumbled backwards, her shaking limbs unable to stand their ground on the slippery pavement.

"Help…" She whispered. These things moved so much faster than she had remembered. The mech stretched out its long claws, reaching straight for her. "Help…" Pretty soon her neck was going to look like Boomer's leg, scratched and ripped raw, trailing with blood and torn skin.

She hadn't told the boys that she couldn't heal herself.

"HELP!!"

Shutting her eyes to block out the sight of that horrible, emotionless face, Bubbles felt the first swipe narrowly graze her forehead. The loud, carnal roar of an engine filled her ears, making them ring so hard she felt dizzy. Something hard smacked her side and she cracked her eyes open just far enough to see that it was the mech.

Well… part of one anyway.

It was hard to see clearly in the dark, but with her advanced eyesight, Bubbles could just barely distinguish the outline of a person on a motorcycle chasing after the mechs. The rider turned and swerved with careful precision, clearly trying to dispose of as many of their enemies as possible.

Seeing a number of their companions in pieces on the ground, the remaining mechs began to flee, siphoning off into the night. The rider turned, apparently intending to go after them, when a shout rang through the air, making all three of them freeze in silence.

"HEY!!" Bubbles looked over her shoulder, seeing that Brick and Butch had finally caught up to them. She winced, noticing the unhappy look on Brick's face when he saw the motorcycle. In one swift movement, he bounded up and seized the back of the rider's jacket. At this distance, it was easy to tell that the person on the motorcycle wasn't terribly large, perhaps not even much bigger than herself.

_'How strange. He was so tough against those mechs…'_

"You've been following us." Brick stated, glaring menacingly at the face hidden behind the tinted visor on the helmet. "Why?"

"That's none of your business." The rider replied in a muffled voice. "_Asshole_."

Bubbles heart fluttered.

_'Buttercup?'_

…

Blossom blinked.

A slow, careful and deliberate blink that allowed her eyelids to fall, remain shut for a moment, and then drag themselves into place again. As she waited for the small yellow dots filling her vision to clear, she faintly hoped that this fuzzy image of Blade, telling her that she had just sent her sisters into dangerous, possibly even deadly, territory with a group of former enemies would somehow vanish along with them as if he had been a mirage brought on by the late afternoon heat.

She wasn't very used to getting so much sun, after all.

"Uh… Blossom?"

No such luck. He was still standing there against the bright blue sky, picking at the scar on his nose nervously with an unusually grim look on his face.

"I see." She said quietly, unable to elaborate anything more.

_'Of course. It only makes sense that the mechs would be targeting a place that contains sensitive information about Chemical X, not to mention three active x-beings!'_ She thought, chewing lightly on the inside of her lower lip. _'But…'_

"Blade, tell me… other than your missions for Bane, do you ever have any problems with the mechs?"

Blade scratched his head for a moment. Blossom thought that he was still acting decisively nervous, but pressing the subject wouldn't get her the information she needed.

"No actually. Bane keeps a pretty good eye on 'em for me." He admitted finally. "I did run into some trouble before I met him, though."

"Oh? When was that, by the way?" She asked casually.

"I dunno. One or two years ago, maybe?" He shrugged. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Ah… okay then." Blade nodded and glanced around. "Speaking of Bane, I should probably get going. You know how he hates to be kept waiting."

"Of course. I only have one more question."

"One?" Blade answered her in a rather small voice, carefully shrinking backwards a bit. Blossom reached out and politely wiped a bit of the sweat which was dribbling down his forehead away with a handkerchief she had been carrying in her pocket.

"Just one." She confirmed, sweetening the tone of her voice. "What were you doing at Gen Tech?"

At once, Blade dropped his nervous act, his face turning deathly serious. It startled her a bit, but she was determined not to let it show.

"Well?"

"Blossom, whatever you might hear, please try to understand. You and your sisters have been good friends to me, and I only want the best for the three of ya." Blade confessed, his dark blue eyes locked on hers intently.

"I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this." Blossom told him, now genuinely shocked. Blade was a good man, but it was rare to hear him speak so... sincerely.

"I know I'm not making a lot of sense here, but I really think you need to stay with your sisters."

"Why?" She asked him, resisting the sudden urge to pout.

"The three of you always did so well because you were together." He pressed, trying to catch her eye again even after she turned away. "And now, I think you need each other more than ever."

Blossom looked up at him in surprise. Blade smiled weakly at her, his cocky demeanor seemed to have evaporated into the light breeze dancing around them.

"You're not like me. You don't work alone."

"Because I'm not capable of it?" She asked, challenging him to say otherwise. Blade just shook his head.

"It's because you don't have to."

…

Underneath her helmet, Buttercup was fuming.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she'd had to come swooping in like the dark knight to save everyone, risk being discovered by Bubbles and then get yelled at for her trouble; one of those pig-headed Rowdyruffs was actually_ touching_ her.

Buttercup knew that she hated many things, and being touched was _definately _one of them.

Smacking his hand away, she ignored the red-haired boy's lethal glare as she got back onto her bike and revved up the engine, getting ready to peel out of there as fast as possible. She had to get away before…

"Buttercup?" A small voice ventured.

_'Shit.'_

Unable to help herself, she looked back at Bubbles who was still sitting helplessly on the pavement, shaking like a puppy someone had left out in the cold. She felt sorry for her sappy little sister. No matter how much she and Blossom went through, Bubbles always seemed to be the one to get screwed over the most.

And the one who complained the least.

"It… it is you, isn't it!" Her sister exclaimed, scrambling to her feet without taking breaking her gaze for an instant. "It really IS you!"

"You know this person?" The red-haired boy said, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled amongst the boys, most likely brought on by thinking Bubbles was out of her mind.

"Y-yes. It's okay." She told him, stammering frantically. "This is my sister."

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I thought yer sisters were dead."

Buttercup glowered. As much as she didn't want to get involved; play along with Blossom's schemes, this "Bane's" little mind-games and _heaven forbid_ spend any more time with the Rowdyruffs then she had to, Buttercup would NOT let this rejected wad of hell-spawn talk down to her sister.

"Not as dead as you're gonna be." She snapped, taking off her helmet so she could glare at him properly. "So please… leave fighting mechs to the professionals."

…

It was taking every ounce of self-control Butch had not to laugh at the dumbstruck look Brick had plastered all over his face.

A weeping sister, a menacing red-eyed man, and killer robots would have been enough to bring any girl that Butch had ever known to her knees in tears, but this one seemed to both accept and loathe her entire situation at once.

_'Buttercup, eh?'_ He thought. _'You are interestin'…'_

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for your patience everyone. I'm very greatful for all of the adds and wonderful reviews that this story has received over the past year. Yeah, it really has been that long. Damn college. Stealing my life, soul and money.

Anyway, if you can all forgive me for my extreme lateness, reviews and e-mails (or really any kind of feedback) is not only appreciated but re-read perhaps a dozen times or more when the author needs to have her ego stroked. Who knows? If ya'll show enough interest in this chapter, I (might) even post another by this time next year. Wouldn't that be somthing?

But really, I love all my readers (even the annoying ones) and only want to produce the best work I can for you.

-Elle

And as always...

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls© and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and copy written to Cartoon Network.


	8. Returning Home

_**Chapter 7: Returning Home**_

Boomer had to admit he was astonished that despite all of the information they had been given about Buttercup no one had thought to mention that she was clearly insane.

"… can't _believe_ you actually considered that a battle. I've seen better strategies used to herd _livestock_…"

Fucking men-_tal_.

"… where did you learn to fight, anyway? Lady Snopolopolip's School of Charm and Half-Ass Combat?"

_'This… this can only end in tragedy.__'_ He thought, watching her tear into Brick with a slew of animated, violent insults.

"… should have let the mechs finish you off and dance on your corpse!"

Given the choice, Boomer felt he would have would have much rather elisted for a year of Butch's bootcamp training than be in the immediate vicinity of Brick once his brother finally recovered from the absolute stupor that Buttercup's malice seemed to have put him in. Watching his brother's eyes dissolve from two bulging globes into a set of eerie, crimson slits, Boomer felt his stomach plunge like a rock dropped in icy water.

_'That didn't take long.' _

The first instant Buttercup paused to catch her breath, Brick retaliated.

"Are you going to wrap this up anytime soon? Because I'm startin' to think a broken jaw might be just what we need to improve yer people skills."

Buttercup didn't so much as bat an eye at the implication.

"Believe me, I'm just gettin' started." She spat, leaning into Brick's personal space to for good measure. Previously, Boomer hadn't known anyone who was so much as willing to breathe the same air when his brother was _this_ annoyed. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Butch and Bubbles whispering,

"So tell me… yer sister. Is she brave, or just really, _really_ stupid?"

"Right now, I think she's just really mad."

"I _can hear you_, you know…" Buttercup told them, the dry twinge of her voice striking an irritated tune. Bubbles gazed at her imploringly.

"Oh, _Buttercup_! They're only trying to help. Why are you being so difficult?"

" Frankly, it's the kind of 'help' I can do without." She replied, giving each of them a side-long glare, as if daring anyone to argue with her. Boomer had to admit that Bubbles _was_ a bit mislead. Helping the girls hadn't really been their objective. "Don't tell me that you actually _trust_ them."

"The Professor said it was okay!"

"Just further proof of the man's complete lack of parental judgement."

"Funny, Blossom always used to say that about you…"

"Then I take it you won't be joining us?" Brick asked sharply, obviously tired of listening to the girls bicker.

"Spare what little dignity you have left and tell me you're kidding." Buttercup snapped, crossing her arms defiantly. Though Brick merely shrugged, Boomer could see the edge of his brow twitching ever so slightly.

"Have it your way then." He told her, closing his eyes complacently. "Butch?"

"Sure thing, bro."

Boomer didn't even have to wonder what was going to happen next. Anytime that Brick really needed someone to listen to him, all he had to do was employ two hundred pounds of Butch-muscle to hold them in place.

"What're you- oh HELL NO!!"

And it would seem that being touched (much less held) was one of Buttercup's biggest pet peeves. Brick watched her shriek, twist and kick with a rather bored look on his face as their brother wound his large arms around her. Then, with one hand raised in the air, he made them all stand in the inky unpleasantness of the night's wet air waiting for the screaming and cursing to wither away (which only took a surprising 20 minutes) until Buttercup hung limply from Butch's arms, glowering like a caged animal.

A very angry, perhaps even rabid, caged animal.

Sensing that he finally held the advantage, Brick continued in a calm, almost confidential tone.

"Now you have two options here; the first is that you can act like the sweet little lady you obviously aren't, and we'll escort you _peacefully_ back to Snopolopolip's Charm School completely unharmed." He whispered tartly, leaning in close enough to place the thickest inch of tension Boomer had ever witnesses between their noses.

And judging from Buttercup's expression, Brick wasn't the only one who required a healthy amount of personal space.

"Yer second option is to come with us stone-cold unconscious, draped over someone's shoulder. Do we have an understandin' here?"

Rather than give him the satisfaction of a reply, Buttercup turned and glowered at Bubbles.

"Help, huh?" She snarled. Butch leaned forward, setting his chin on her shoulder with a dopey grin.

"Heh. You smell nice."

"Ugh."

…

Even as she parted Athens, Blossom found Blade's cryptic words repeating themselves almost religiously in her thoughts. If what Blade had told her was true, the mechs were probably targeting every x-being on the planet.

_'But __**why**__?'_

Curling herself up into a ball over the shimmering waves, Blossom crossed her legs in a meditative fashion and considered her options carefully.

_'I've followed stori__e__s of __mech__ attacks across every continent, but so far every lead has turned up cold__. I suppose I could go to Gen Tech myself, but I don't know what's waiting for me there or if I'll even be able to leave again when I have to.' _

A frown creased her face.

_'Not to mention the hell my sisters are going to give me for having disappeared.'_

Stretching, she rolled over in the air, legs tucked against her chest until she was staring at her own, fragmented reflection in the water. There was only a snowflake's chance in hell that Buttercup would actually _cooperate _with anyone from GenTech. And even if she did, Blossom very much doubted that her sister would reveal anything about her hand in their meeting.

_'Perh__aps… perhaps I should go back and talk to **him**__ again.'_ Blossom thought, pulling her wind-teased hair back into place.

_'After all, it's been such a long time since I went home.' _

…

Rip. Shred. Maim.

Anything left?

Repeat.

Buttercup knew perfectly well that this was her preferred solution to any situation she didn't like. Not that there was ever any shortage of t_hose_, but today had just been one bad experience after another.

_'And h__aving to watch this smug bastar__d gloat is just the icing on the goddamned cake.__' _She thought, dishing out the most vile and contemptuous glare that she could muster at him. Not that she was one to talk, but this guy clearly had no understanding of the word 'respect'.

"So what's yer choice, _Buttercup_?" He asked, laying a sarcastic emphasis on the syllables of her unfittingly feminine name. "Because personally, if it means keeping you _quiet_ then I don't mind carrying a little extra weight around…"

Massaging her lower lip between her teeth, Buttercup continued to stare him down. As difficult as it was to imagine, it was probably true that pound for pound, she wouldn't stand up too well in a fight right now. Even if she could win against all three of them, she'd exhaust herself before actually finding a chance to escape. Bubbles wasn't being particularly helpful either.

_'Goddamn. I gotta have the most treacherous sisters in existence.'_

On the other hand, the Rowdyruff was certainly taking his time to carry through on his threat. While it was more than likely he wouldn't mind crippling her to complete his mission, doing so might throw Bubbles into a panic and then he would have to tote around two unconsious girls in a town he likely wasn't familiar with.

_'In short, he more or less needs me to agree with him.' _She concluded, casting a side-long glance at her sister. _'I'm __gonna__ have to choose my words carefully if I want to get out of this…' _

"I think-"

_'Slowly… deep breath… think... rational thoughts…' _Buttercup snorted at this and the red-eyed one shot her a look down the bridge of his nose that positively screamed "you are a freak of nature". _'Like you should talk. Fucking red eyes... Orange hair... Snotty attitude.'_

"Well?"

_'He reminds me of Blossom.' _

"Blow me."

The red-haired boy leaned forward, his eyes closing in as if they intended for to devour her and then spit up her bones and gnaw on them for fun.

_'Cept for the temper, maybe.__' _Buttercup thought, unconsciously sucking all of the juices in her mouth down to her stomach.

"And _why_ would I care to do something like that?" He asked slowly.

_'Ha! __Opening!'_

"Let me be brutally honest-"

"You weren't before?" Everyone else exclaimed, interrupting her. Straining not to show any disgust with them, she continued.

"If I'd been feeling a little less charitable a minute ago, that squad of mechs would have obliterated you."

"Yes, you and yer heroic deeds…" The boy sneered. She'd noticed that he didn't seem particularly pleased with their earlier performance either.

"That was nothin'." Buttercup snapped. The boy stood up, straightening himself indignantly. Though he hid it pretty well, she had to admit it was satisfying to see him squirm a bit.

"So basically, what you're tryin' to tell us is that you know a thing or two about fighting mechs?"

"More like one or two dozen."

"Well then," He said, turning to his brothers as he continued to address her, "how about we set this little _misunderstanding_ behind us and get to know each other a bit better?"

"Fine. But first, I want a restraining order for Muscles Magoo here." She said, shooting a venomous look over her shoulder at the staggering mass of flesh holding her in place.

"Hands _off_."

With a casual wave from the red one, Buttercup found herself being dropped rather unceremoniously to the ground. Climbing to her feet, she pointedly ignored the leering amusement of the Rowdyruffs as she brushed the grit off her butt.

"So what is it that ya have to teach first, oh great _professional_?"

"At your current level of experience, I would have to say that the most important thing is to know how to run away." She told them pointedly. At once, the grin on the red-haired boy's face vanished.

"Butch, knock her out." He snapped, turning on his heel. "Consider yerself _cargo_, sweetheart."

"I'm serious." She told him, blocking the on-coming blow with both arms. "Don't you want to know why you keep getting swamped with mechs?" The Rowdyruff leader stopped abruptly, turning his head just enough so that one ear was angled slightly towards her.

"It's because the mechs are able to detect and track any traces of Chemical X that are left behind when we use our powers."

Judging by the shocked reactions of the Rowdyruff boys and her sister, Buttercup figured that this (rather transparent) fact hadn't occured to any of them yet.

_'I'm leading a blithering group of idiots.'_

"Ya mean…"

_'For Christssake Blossom... WHY ME?'_

"Exactly. If you use flight, increased strength, high speed, or any other noticeable amount of superpower, the mechs will come after you like flies follow dead meat, so if you're gonna travel, move constantly and use your powers as little as possible. Got it?"

"If that's true, then how're we gonna get back to Gen Tech?" The blond-haired boy asked his brother. Up until now, he'd been so quiet that Buttercup had wondered if he wasn't a bit dumber than even _she'd _expected.

"Simple." She told them, wishing everyone would quit staring at her like she'd grown a third eye.

"We get a ride."

…

Though she couldn't be sure, Bubbles was fairly certain that when the Professor had sent her off with the Rowdyruff boys, he hadn't been expecting her to help them kidnap Buttercup, who in turn would help them break into one of the local business lots and where they would _then _proceed to hotwire a car.

After all, three felonies committed by two daughters in one night was a bit horrendous even for _their_ household.

"Hold this up, will ya?"

"Hold what?"

Klank! Thump.

"Ow! Shit, what did I just tell you!?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's dark as hell in here, I couldn't see…"

"Yeah, well, you're still an asshole."

"Nice to know I haven't changed since the last time you told me. _Five minutes ago_."

"Just quit your bitchin' and hold it, a'right?"

Since Buttercup and Boomer each knew more about machines than the rest of them combined, they had been designated by Brick with the task of finding a suitable car to... _borrow_ so that they could get to Gen Tech in a reasonable number of days.

"Are you sure this isn't stealing?" She whispered. Except for Buttercup's cursing and Boomer's apologies, the street was painfully silent (which was probably a good thing) but didn't offer anything by way of distractions so that she might _not_ think about what they were presently doing.

"Gen Tech will send compensation for the vehicle." Brick said blandly. Bubbles assumed that was probably as closest he ever came to being assuring. Considering everything that had unfolded in the past couple of hours, she thought he looked remarkably calm. She bit down on the inside of her lips to hide the tiny smile that kept curling up there.

_'He seems so **sure** of himself. It's almost like being around Blossom again...'_

"What the fuck is taking you two so long?"

_'And then again, not.'_

"We'll be done soon." Boomer grunted. "Just gotta make sure that this last alarm doesn't go off when we try to touch the doors…"

Squinting intently, Bubbles felt her breath grow still as she watched him lift a fragile-looking wire up so that he could slice it with a pocket knife. Despite their situation, she was impressed with how delicate his touch was.

"There. That should be good." He told Buttercup, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Not so loud." Her sister grumbled, giving him a strange, side-long glance.

_'She's probably trying to find a reason to be mad at him too.'_ Bubbles mused to herself. _'I guess she can't of changed that much after all.'_

"Done." Buttercup declared, straightening herself and closing the hood of the car. "You finished with the ignition, kid?" Boomer nodded.

"Good. Let's haul ass." Brick ordered, moving for the front side passenger seat. Buttercup lifted a hand to stop him.

"Yeah, but I'll be damned if I'm sitting next to _you_."

And with that, the next several minutes passed with the five of them rotating around the car in an awkward kind of waltz as everyone tried to find a seat next to someone who _wouldn't_ gouge their eyes out.

Buttercup, the only experienced driver among them, absolutely refused to sit by any of the Rowdyruffs, but since Bubbles didn't know the way to Gen Tech, it wouldn't be terribly convenient for her to be in the front with her sister. Furthermore, the back seat was really much too small to hold all of the boys _anyway_ and according to Brick, it seemed that Butch and Boomer couldn't be next to each other for any length of time without erupting into violent sibling tangents.

In the end, it was Boomer (the Rowdyruff with the fewest offenses stacked against him) who took the passenger seat, leaving Bubbles wedged in between Butch and Brick in the back since, (though neither would admit to it) each seemed to consider himself too _manly _for the child-sized seat in the middle.

Finally settled, they all stared monotonously ahead as Buttercup pulled out of the lot, gliding the car noiselessly from between the mangled remains of what had been a formidable-looking gate- until Butch peeled it backwards with all the effort it might have taken to open a can of sardines.

Anxiously watching the dark scenery creep by slowly, everyone jerked forward in surprise when Buttercup quite suddenly stepped on the brakes.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Bubbles heard her sister groan from the driver's seat.

"What is it?" Brick asked, peering out from behind Boomer's headrest. Bubbles could sense that he was still irritated about having to sit in the back, where he couldn't manage Buttercup's actions directly. "Mechs?"

As if to answer his question, a shivering wave of blue light rippled over the street. A moment passed in which Bubbles couldn't see clearly because of it, but she distinctly heard Boomer yell,

"Shit! BRO, IT'S THE FUZZ!"

With that, Buttercup slammed the car into reverse, searing a sharp right-handed corner back into the dearlership parking lot.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING WOMAN!?" Brick roared, "NOW WE'RE FENCED IN!!"

Buttercup, focused on her driving, didn't even turn around to answer him.

"Relax. This is a Porsche."

"A what?" Brick asked, looking a bit perplexed. "And exactly how is that any different from a regular car…?"

"It means there are no numbers between 50 and 120 on the speedometer." Buttercup explained, her voice near purring as she angled the vehicle towards an empty display ramp jutting out over the fence and coolly placed one foot on the accelerator.

Bubbles squeaked and clamped her eyes shut, blocking out the sight of what must have been at least a six-foot drop to the ground outside the lot.

_'I hope this car has good seatbelts…' _

…

Walking through the empty night streets of Townsville, Blossom wondered if coming back was really worthwhile. After all, most of the questions which were bothering her had been asked of the Professor before.

_'Will his answers really be any different__ this time__?'_

She has always known that her very being was unnatural, but somehow it seemed that she wasn't meant to ever know the reason why.

During their school years, Blossom and her sisters had studied (sometimes a bit more extensively than they cared to) how normal human children were born and raised. And though they may have looked like normal human children, each of the girls was inherently aware that she did not (and never would) fit any definition of the word "normal".

The realization hadn't dawned on her all at once, but had rather been forged and shaped through years of careful observation. Most of the differences between herself and other (normal) girls had been obvious. She could fly, run the hundred-meter dash in point five seconds and lift an 18-wheeler over her head with only minor difficulty. Consequently, the strange looks and comments that these abilities earned her eventually caused Blossom to wonder exactly _why_ she and her sisters were so unusual.

So naturally (or unnaturally one might argue), she had brought her concerns to the Professor.

Though she wouldn't realize it for herself until years later, one of the most awkward, yet inevitable points in a relationship between a parent and a child is the time when one is made to tell the other exactly how he or she came to into existence. However, awkward probably couldn't begin to describe the situation she had placed the Professor in twelve years ago as her younger self began to constantly question exactly what the meaning of her own existence was.

In her mind's eye, Blossom could still picture a younger and highly flustered version of the Professor trying aimlessly to explain exactly how sugar, spice, and everything nice made three super-powered little girls.

_"But Professor!__ Everyone knows that just a fairytale made up by parents who don't want to explain-"_

_"Well, yes… in most cases, this is true," The Professor admitted, interrupting her before he could discover e__xactly how much of a grasp on reality she had__. "__But__ you do understand__ that y__ou and your sisters are different, right?" _

_"Are you __**sure **__you aren't forgetting anything?" _

_The Professor looked at her oddly for a __moment. A piercing, uncertain, and altogether quizzical look as if she had just offered him an original and straightforward explanation of how the Universe had been created. __Then, seeming to have decided on something, he sank down on one knee next to the counter he had been working at. When their faces were level, he reached for the cabinet doors beside him and gestured for her to come forward._

_"Now you must __promiseme that you will not tell **anyone** about what I'm going to show you." _

_"What is it?" She asked, eying the cupboard warily. Without answering, the Professor gingerly swung the door open, revealing row upon row of tiny, black__ sample bottles. Looking closer, Blossom could see that each was labeled with a single, white "X".__ As she watched,__ the Professor carefully lifted a couple of the bottles out before closing and locking the cabinet. _

_"It's a chemical that some of my colleagues discovered and asked me to help th__em to refine__." He explained, emptying the contents of one little bottle into a __petri__ dish. "The three of you were created when this accidentally became mixed with one of my experiments." _

_Anxious to get a bette__r look, Blossom hovered restlessly __over the counter top. She was surprised to see that Chemical X was not black, but an entire prism of colors that overlapped like __a pile of glittering ribbons. It looked__ remarkably like a film of fresh dish soap floating on water and had the tangy scent of fruit juice. _

_"We came from this stuff?" She asked him, resisting the incredible urge she had to poke it. _

_"Well, yes, but due to certain variables, each batch turns out a little different. Not all of them are this nice." The Professor admitted, emptying the other bottle into a separate container. This one was a violent shade of purple that bubbled noxiously and smelled like dirty feet. Blossom wrinkled her nose._

_"Who would __wanna__ be made of __**that**__?" _

_"Who indeed?" The Professor agreed. "But I think what concerns me even more is who might have a use for such a corrupted form of Chemical X."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well, who might really want to possess the same kinds of powers that you do?" _

_"Ugh. You mean like Princess or the Gangrene Gang or HIM or-"_ _Blossom stopped to shudder in disgust, "-**Mojo ****Jojo**…" The Professor chuckled a bit at her reaction._

_"Yes. If able to obtain a sample of Chemical X, they could all do a terrible amount of damage." _

_"So that's why we have to keep Chemical X a secret? So that no bad guys will use it?"_

_"That's correct." _

_But that, of course, was exactly what happened. Not even a week after her conversation with the Professor, someone managed to break into the Professor's lab, making off with a considerable amount of the substance. Blossom eventually learned that not only had Mojo Jojo been able to obtain some of the leaked samples, but had used them to create three x-beings to be his own minions._

_The Rowdyruff Boys._

Blossom still felt that they were arguably some of the strongest opponents that she and her sisters had ever faced. What made them even more interesting was that the boys had been the first other x-beings that they had met.

_'Our world really expanded after that.'_ She admitted to herself, stopping in front of a tall, white house with three circular windows lined up on the second floor. As she stood studying the dark features of the building, her home, she realized that she had been hesitating.

_'I didn't want to come back… why?' _

_'A year ago I would have given anything just to be able to walk down the street freely.' _But now, gazing across what she had once considered to be her front yard, Blossom found herself unable to move or even breathe normally. If a relatively normal life with her sisters and the Professor hadn't been enough to draw her back to this place, then what was?

The sudden wail of sirens startled Blossom out of her reverie. With her sensitive hearing, she could detect the pealing sound of over-stressed tires and other tell-tale signs of a car chase going on downtown. At one time, it would have been her impulse to fly over and assist the officers in pursuit, but instead she remained rooted to the sidewalk, unsure if she should go forward or back.

Finally settling her eyes on the stillness of the house again, she began to make her way towards the front door, taking slow, deliberate steps.

_'I hope it's nobody I know…'_ She thought, crossing over the shallow stoop of the front porch until she was standing up against the door. Tentatively, she grasped the knob and shook it lightly, testing to see if it was locked or not. Naturally, it didn't budge.

Feeling as though she was running out of options, Blossom sighed and rapped lightly on the wood with the back of one hand. She felt a flicker of life run through one of the nearby rooms, but nobody actually responded to the noise.

Annoyed, she knocked again. She could definitely sense some kind of presence within, but something about it wasn't quite right.

Not caring to stay exposed to the night any longer than she had to, she ducked towards the side of the house and made her way towards the garage door. Just to satisfy her curiosity, she knelt down and lifted the heavy door up several inches until she could peer beneath it.

_'How strange… the Professor's car is gone…' _

Starting to feel a bit anxious, she pulled the door up a bit further and rolled underneath, letting it slam behind her. If she used her powers any more tonight, she was bound to start attracting some unwelcome guests.

Roaming around in the unlit hallow of the garage, she finally came across a particularly strange set of gardening shears that were fully welded to the wall. With well-practiced movement, she rotated the small, circular, section of wood to which the shears were attached until the handles were pointing upwards. She stepped back to avoid getting hit in the face as the wall swung outward, revealing a glowing blue screen with the outline of a handprint stamped on it.

The Professor had designed this fool-proof system himself one day after she and her sisters had gotten locked out of the house and improvised some very creative ways of getting back in.

Placing her fingers lightly on the panel, she prayed that no one had thought to delete her profile on the house's security system during her absence.

_"Welcome home, Blossom…"_ An automated voice rang out from within the garage, making her jump and twitch. She'd forgotten about that…

_"You seem stressed. Rough day at school?"_

_"Something like that."_ Blossom replied weakly, stepping quickly into the house. She stood just inside the doorway for a moment, drinking in the inky shapes of a darkened kitchen. Somewhere nearby she could hear a clock ticking rhythmically as she contemplated wither or not she should turn the lights on.

_'Really… I'm acting as though I'm off stalking mechs again…'_

Just as she was about to reach for the switch, a strange, prickling sensation surged through her. It was the same that she had sensed while outside the house, but now it was growing more intense.

_'It's closer.'_ She realized.

No sooner had the thought passed through her mind than did a pair of sickly, yellow eyes open across the room from her. Blossom backed into to door immediately, her hands scrambling for the knob even as her eyes stayed locked on the eerie sight before her.

_'It isn't a mech, but this thing is still completely unnatural.'_ She thought, inhaling sharply as her fingers finally brushed the doorknob. Still keeping her gaze tuned on the phantom intruder in case it chose to make any sudden moves, she twisted her body around so that she would be able to flee if necessary. _'Maybe if I can lure it out of the house, I'll be able to-'_

As if sensing her distress, the eyes blinked and disappeared.

"Mrrrrrrrrp?"

Blossom felt something warm and silky brush up against her ankles. Puzzled, she stopped struggling with the door and looked down.

"Oh. It's you."

Mookie gazed up at her noiselessly, his pale, yellow eyes reflecting the scattered bits of light that could be found in the gloom of the empty house. With her senses finally adjusting to the darkness, Blossom could see that extra food and water had been laid out for him.

_'So in other words, nobody's home.'_

Unsure as to writher she should be relieved or disappointed by this, Blossom moved placidly through the room, trying to decide where she ought to begin her investigation. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out the heavy glass pitcher of lemonade which the Professor used to hide the control panel that granted access to his lab.

_'Let's see… zero three one two nine five.'_ It was ironic that she hadn't noticed the significance of this number before. _'The day that Bubbles, Buttercup and I came into this world.'_

Flipping open the secret door to the lab, she stalked down the stairs quietly with Mookie padding along at her heels. She found it a bit strange that he was staying so close to her.

_'I suppose that Bubbles' absence must be making some kind of impression on him.'_ She mused, stepping delicately over the slender, black body that threatened to trip her up with every step. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and studied the vault-like entrance to the lab.

_'Wasn't there a door here?' _

Wandering through rows of sterile cabinets and lab equipment, Blossom wasn't entirely sure what she expected to find, but she had a rough idea of where to look. After realizing that there wasn't a lock strong enough to keep them out, the Professor had pretty much granted she and her sisters full access to the lab. She had more or less discovered all of the places where he scrambled to hide his top-secret notes when he heard them pattering down the stairs, but this was the first time she'd had any reason to look.

Letting her fingers pour through the insanely complex (and unorganized) filing system beneath Utonium's desk, she skimmed the papers looking for anything of interest. Suddenly, her eyes came to rest on a familiar name.

_'X-1 serum? I wonder if this has anything to do with-'_

Ka-CHIIIIIIISS!!

Her thoughts were abruptly halted by the lingering ring of breaking glass on the other side of the lab. Tucking the file under one arm, she graciously shut the door of the filing cabinet with a delicate tap. Then, squatting behind a row of lab tables, she crept slowly towards the source of the noise.

_'I must be losing it. I could have sworn I was alone…' _

It was then that a dripping wet Mookie stumbled into her line of sight, making a series of throaty noises that sounded dreadfully like Buttercup's cursing.

"This just hasn't been your day, has it?" She asked, pulling off her coat and rubbing him down with it. He was coated in something light green and slightly sticky, but she wasn't about to try rinsing him off.

As she was preparing to clean up the spilled chemicals, a handful of pamphlets sitting on one of the near-by counters caught her eye. This struck her as odd, because the Professor tended to keep papers stored out of sight; a habit he had acquired over years of writing dangerous and valuable formulas. These documents were so carefully spread across the countertop that they almost appeared to be on display.

However, what really grabbed her attention was the boldly printed name of the distributor stamped across the top of the page.

Synapsis.

_'He wouldn't have…'_

She knew that the Professor had been pressed to find work, but he had every reason to avoid Synapsis like the plague. He was too cunning and brilliant to work for those narrow-minded slime balls who only published research in exchange for money. Furthermore, she had reasons to believe that they were somehow collaborating with the mechs, though she had her doubts as to wither or not they had the resources or the know-how to produce such machines.

But then, wouldn't the Professor have come to the same exact reasoning? Although he had seemed highly skeptical when she and her sisters came home with stories about these destructive, illusive robotic forms, Blossom knew the Professor to be the sort who would seek out the truth no matter what the price.

After all, she knew for herself what a powerful influence the inquisitive mind could be.

_'Still… I want to know for sure…'_ She thought, grasping the glossy paper tightly in one hand. _'But I really don't have any means of infiltrating their facilities. So how can I…'_

Studiously examining the papers she had collected from the Professor's files, it occurred to her that perhaps the very last place she had thought to look might be the best.

_'Of course. Gen Tech has been the technological rival of Synapsis for years, so they must have some at least somerecords of mechanoid activity. Not to mention that they're also supposed to be the facility responsible for the revival of the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm positive that if I go about it right, I can get more information about the X projects too…'_

Still considering the possibilities, she collected Mookie up in her arms and carried him upstairs before he could make another mess.

_'It might just be worth it.'_ She told herself, stroking the little demon between the ears as she pattered lightly up the stairs.

_'Even if it means facing **him **again…' _

_…_

Whatever far-flung hopes that Brick had held for Buttercup's sanity were left in reeking trails of oozing rubber on the south-bound highway that would carry them to Gen Tech.

That was assuming, of course, that a hazmat team didn't have to scrape their remains off the road the next morning. Behind them, he could still detect the faint trickle of blue lights and sirens desperately trying to keep up. In front of them, a pair of semi-trucks were barreling along side by side at a humble eighty miles an hour, causing Buttercup to swear profusely and drive with even less coordination than he had previously thought possible.

_'This day just keeps gettin' better and better…' _

"That's the turning ramp there…" He heard Boomer mumble in a rather sick-sounding voice. Sticking his head into the front seat for a better look, he saw his brother pointing towards a precariously angled stretch of concrete that whipped off of the road in a U-like fashion.

"Tell me, can this car-"

"Porsche." Buttercup interrupted him.

"Funny, I've always heard that it's pronounced Por-shay." Butch said.

"Whatever." Brick snapped. "Are we going to be able to make that curve going at this speed?"

"Eh, probably not."

"And you don't plan on slowing down."

"Nope."

"Is there any particular reason you think that the basic laws of physics don't apply to you?"

"You are the worst back-seat driver ever." Buttercup shot him a piercing look through the rear-view mirror of the car. "But to answer your question, it's because they don't."

Before Brick could ask why, a wretched shriek reverberated from somewhere below. The back end of the car began to weave violently, throwing him back into his seat. He reached for the door-handle and was about to order everybody to bail out when he noticed that his hand felt as though it was simply grazing over a smooth sheet of metal.

Puzzled, he looked down and realized that this was because his hand was grazing over a smooth sheet of metal. In fact, the entire door seemed to have welded itself to the body of the car.

Turning to relay this alarming bit of information to the others, he saw Buttercup plunge one hand into the beams that were holding the windshield in place, twisting and stretching the metallic frame around her hands as though it were as rich and pliable as warm putty.

_'I see… I don't know how, but she can bend metal. I guess it must be one of those 'special powers' that Utonium mentioned.' _

It was rather humbling to watch the edges of the car dissolve around them, coating the windows and cracks with a protective shell. The inside of the Porsche was now pitch black, the only indication left that they were still moving was the horrific sound of steel grinding against blacktop as the misshapen vehicle continued to careen down the off-ramp.

Suddenly, the entire form lurched, finally coming to a halt. The remnants of Brick's seatbelt cut into his middle, making him gasp and sputter as he tried in vain to tear it off. Around him, he could hear the others moaning protests and injuries.

"That's my spleen your elbow's resting in, ya know."

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Ugh… I think I broke my head."

"Couldn't have damaged much, then. And watch where you put those hands, for Christsake…"

Buttercup was the first to recover, wobbling to her feet and plunging both hands into the metal again. Thrusting her arms apart like a swimmer, she dug a flimsy-looking hole in the side of their escape vehicle. The instant the walls parted, a piercing siren permeated through the air, making Brick's hair stand on end. Thanks to Buttercup's driving (if that's what one might call it), they had left the police behind long ago.

Which could only mean one thing…

_'We're home.'_ He thought grimly to himself as the Gen Tech security system wailed into the night.

Clamoring out of their prison after the others, he shot a contemptuous glare at the cluster of nervous guards which had gathered; clutching their M-16s like small children holding teddy bears. Looking around, it was fairly apparent what had happened. Their misshapen pod of a car had skidded down the road from the off-ramp, stopping only after it had made a considerable hole in the concrete wall surrounding the Gen Tech facilities.

Deciding he didn't want to wait around long enough for Kabanni to discover that they were the cause of all this commotion, Brick grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup each by one arm and more or less dragged both girls behind him, making a beeline for the main building where Gen Tech's executives would be holding one of their regular board meetings.

Under normal circumstances, he might have handled the situation a bit more carefully. He would have explained the situation to security, taken the girls to meet Kabanni, endured a lifetime's worth of verbal abuse for the incident and maybe, finally have gotten to bed sometime around sunrise, he thought, stewing on the matter as he urged the girls to follow him up the stairs, Butch and Boomer running to keep up.

Under normal circumstances.

However, today he had been ordered to escort a group of former enemies home with him, learned there were a number of deadly and somewhat sentient robots intent of his obliteration, had been attacked by said robots, ridiculed for not knowing how to properly fight said robots, partaken in the hijacking of a ridiculously fast car which just happened to have crashed through the sidewall of its destination with he and everyone he was supposed to be responsible for inside it.

Nevermind that Bubbles was nearly in tears, Buttercup was flinging death threats at him for all she was worth and that Kabanni was no doubt going to carry through on her words when he learned what had happened; as far as Brick was concerned, the plan he had in mind for all of them was completely justified.

Finally reaching to top floor of the building, he hustled the girls along to the door of the meeting hall, where he'd had his fateful conformation with Kabanni the day before. Not daring to pause, he placed both hands on the heavy, swinging doors and thrust them apart.

Silence fell over the room as the Gen Tech board of directors turned to stare at him with a variety of expressions ranging from puzzled and somewhat amused, to outright annoyed. Taking a deep breath, he nodded towards the group politely.

"Pardon the interruption, but it's my understandin' that someone here has requested an audience with the Powerpuff Girls."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 7. On time. As promised.

This, my friends, is a sure sign that the Apocalypse is upon us.

On a lighter note, I want to thank everyone again for all of the wonderful e-mails and reviews... I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously, I feel like one of those writers who can scrape up over a thousands hits by writing a fic just one sentence long. (It's a very good feeling.) As always, if you have any questions or comments (good, bad, or in-between) about the story, please feel free to voice them.

P.S.: I'm having some unfortunate issues with my e-mail right now. If you're over a week in waiting for a reply from me, it's not because I'm snubbing you...

Honestly!

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls (C) and all other trademark characters are the intellectual property of Craig McKracken and legally owned by Cartoon Network.


End file.
